Leap of Faith
by hybridspuppy
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline is an ordinary teenager with friends, family and smiles. She also has a tragic past. Klaus is 21, with an unsatisfying life that he's bored with. When he meet Caroline, she somehow manages to flip his life upside down and bring love and chaos with it. After the accident, their life together might not be as happy as they thought.
1. The 'Incident'

Caroline is bored walking down the hall with Matt and Elena and Bonnie, talking some rubbish about celebrities and anything other than the dismal school that they are currently in. She notices one of the younger girls run into the girl's bathroom crying and instantly feels bad for her, knowing exactly what school can be like. She mumbles some excuse to leave the others and walks back the way they went.

She's nearing the door when Tyler Lockwood walks right in. She frowns as a couple of other guys from the football team walk in. She runs down, _what the hell is going on? _She hears Tyler taunting someone, and immediately realises he's picking on the girl.

She bursts through the door and scowls at the three over-muscly blokes in the overly pink toilets. The girl is sobbing silently, cornered to the sinks with a smirking Lockwood in front of her. He turns, blatantly checking out Caroline before meeting her eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asks in an irritatingly cocky voice. "Yeah, you can piss off out of the girl's, repeat _girl's_ toilets, and leave this girl alone. What did she do to you? Look at you?" Caroline snaps, holding the door open and raising her eyebrows. "Oh, come on, Forbes," He shrugs, "Just having some fun." She watches him walk over to her and she grabs the front of his shirt, spinning them and pinning him against the wall.

"Get out," she orders the girl as Lockwood's followers grab her. The girl disappears and she's left with the three assholes alone. _Shit! What do I do? _"Like to play it rough, Forbes?" Tyler smirks, walking over to her. He grabs her hip and she grimaces, instantly bringing her knee to connect with his groin.

He groans, reeling back and holding himself as he bends forward in pain. "Bitch," he hisses before ordering his 'boys' to pin her against the sinks. Her back hits the wooden counter, arms held and legs pinned back with theirs. She tries in vain to get out of their grip, feeling useless beyond belief. "Fuck off, Lockwood!" She growls as he walks back over to her enraged. "No," he smirks back. There's something so off about him that she shivers and glares determinedly at him.

He's about to say something when the door bursts open. They turn to look as Matt and three other guys, along with Elena and Bonnie, walk in. She recognises Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, and Kol, Bonnie's boyfriend, but the other guy is a complete mystery. "What's going on?" Elena demands, about to step forward when Stefan puts a protective hand on her stomach and pushes her out of the way. Tyler looks at the new guys with narrowed eyes before training on Matt.

"Whats up, homo?" He barks, "I didn't think this would be your kind of problem, since you're not so into fucking girls." Caroline lunges forward, but is held back by the other guys, even though their looking at the scene warily. "Shut the fuck up, Lockwood," Caroline snarls. "Just because you can't get laid unless it's _forced_ on the girl!" She notices Elena and Bonnie stare in disbelief and the mystery guy's hands ball up into fists before he speaks. "I'd advise you to let her go, mate," he says eerily calm, "Or you won't like what happens next."

Tyler scoffs, "Who do you think you are?" Caroline feels the hands on her loosen and she takes a chance. She pulls her right arm free, punching the guy on her left in the neck so he chokes. Her elbow recoils into the other guy's face and she grabs the counter behind her, sliding up before knocking them both to the ground.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he introduces, now pinning a very shocked Tyler against the wall. "And if I find that you've been doing anything like this to _anyone_ again, then I won't hesitate to beat the fucking shit out of you, until you're within an inch of death," he hisses, "Are we clear?" Tyler nods frantically, spluttering once he's released.

Caroline walks over to Matt and he instantly brings her close to him, stroking her hair. "You okay?" She asks, looking up at him. He looks slightly amused, "You're asking if _I'm_ okay? She nods, frowning in confusion and he simply shakes his head in disbelief. "Yes, Care, I'm fine," he smiles, "This is bound to happen... Are you okay?" She nods and rest her head on his chest. "I'm fine."  
_

They're outside on the field three hours later; Elena and Stefan curled up together on the bench with Bonnie sat on Kol's lap beside them. Caroline is lay with her head on Matt's lap on the grass, her legs over Klaus' lazily.

"Care, Matt," Kol addresses, "Is it true that twins have a telepathic connection. Caroline and Matt laugh and he shakes his head as Caroline talks. "Yes, Kol," she smirks. "We were having a debate on the possibility to lure you away so Matt can turn you gay and you can both live happily ever after in the English countryside with lots of adopted kids and doggies." Kol rolls his eyes and she laughs loudly when she notices Matt scowling down at her.

"Sorry, Mattie," she mumbles. "Wouldn't be hard," Klaus suddenly proclaims, making them all look at him in confusion. "What?" He shrugs, looking at Kol's glare. "Some of the conversations you have with Rebekah aren't exactly the..."

"Straightest?" Caroline offers with a smile. He nods and Kol scoffs, Bonnie is biting her lip to hold back a laugh as Stefan, Matt and Elena snicker. "Just because I am straight," Kol claims, "Does not mean that I can not appreciate the attractiveness of another man." Klaus nods, "No, that is true. But, last night you said that you would, what was it?" He smirks, "_Fuck the lights out of Hugh Jackman because in that wife-beater not even I can resist him._" Klaus does a flawless impression of his younger brother and nobody (save for Kol) can hold back their laughter.

Caroline curls up in ball, complaining that laughing hurts as she sits up. She leans into Klaus, since he's the closest body now, and nobody seems to think anything of it when he puts his arm around her waist and continues to bring up times of Kol's not-so-straight-ness for Matt to confirm 'yep, that was kind of gay, Kol'.

"To be fair, I think anyone would _fuck the light_ out of Hugh Jackman," Caroline eventually defends, "And Robert Downey Jr, Johnny Depp, Jospeh Morgan and Ian Somerhalder... Have you _seen_ them!" She pretends to swoon and falls back onto Matt's chest, since he fell back laughing and never got back up. "I would," Elena and Bonnie agree in unison. "I think I would," Stefan shrugs, earning wide eyes from everyone. "What?" He asks defensively. "I definitely would," Caroline sighs. "Especially Joseph Morgan. That damn accent gets me going."

"TOO MUCH INFO!" Matt groans, covering his ears and making everyone else laugh. "Sorry, bro," she smiles, patting his leg. "But the guy is God," she sighs lovingly, staring off dramatically. "Klaus," Kol smirks, "You look a bit like him." Caroline moves onto her elbows and looks at him strategically as he smirks expectantly.

With his cropped golden curls and that damn stubble (that lets her know that, yes, he is older but not by too much); piercing deep blue eyes; those cheekbones and the stern jaw. "Yeah, you actually do," she admits after a moment of staring. Her eyes suddenly widen and she looks at Kol. "EW! Kol! You can't be gay for Joseph Morgan anymore, that'll be weird! He's off your list!" They laugh, but Klaus asks, "What list?"

She looks at him incredulously, as do Elena and Bonnie. "The list?" she repeats, "Of five people of the same gender you'd do if you could?" He looks at her amused and she huffs. "You are dull," she mutters. "What about me?" Matt asks, sounding hurt, "I'm only allowed five?" She laughs and shakes her head, "No, for you it's five women." He rolls his eyes, "Still don't swing that way," he teases. She sighs, giving up and turns to Klaus.

"You have a list, you just don't know it!" She warns with a jab to his chest. "Everyone does!" Amused by the curious girl, he nods, watching as she, Bonnie and Elena begin bickering about some celebrity. Kol, Stefan and Matt start talking about baseball and he watches them all with a small smile.

Only a few hours ago, he came to collect his brother. They heard from some first year that Matt's sister was in trouble and none of them thought anything other than to help her. Even Klaus, and he never met her. Kol had spoken highly of her though when at home, and he had been told she was pretty, alright and cool. Those were understatements. She was beautiful, even though she was only eighteen and therefore three years younger than him, she was smart and funny and so full of light that he forgot all his problems. That is until his phone begins to ring.

He pulls it out and gives Kol a blank look. Both of them rise, Klaus more reluctant than Kol since he had the blonde beauty practically sat on his lap by now. "Sorry, love," he shrugs, "Got to go." She nods and moves off him, opting to sit on Bonnie's lap teasingly, winking at her best friend. "Looks like I'm harassing you now, Bon," Caroline smirks. Bonnie rolls her eyes as Klaus and Matt chuckle.  
_

Kol and Klaus are in the car on their way home. It had been four and a half hours since 'the incident' and their sister had sent Klaus a text to tell him that their father was livid and-

"What about Tatia?" Kol suddenly asks, out of the blue. "What about her?" Klaus frowns, looking over at his brother for a second. "You're completely taken by Caroline," Kol points out, continuing before Klaus can even get the words out of his now open mouth, "And don't try to deny it because you aren't even that comfortable with Tatia, your _girlfriend_. I know Caroline, and she likes you. She also thinks you're single. You like her, she likes you, but there's the big bitchy glob that is Tatia. The same Tatia that has betrayed you, got pregnant with another man's child, and has lied to you repeatedly. I know you don't feel how you used to, but you can't stay with her simply because she is pregnant."

Klaus frowns, looking at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. "How do you know Caroline likes me?" He asks unbelievingly, causing Kol to eye roll dramatically. "A, you are diverting this conversation away from the correct topic. And, B, I've known Caroline for months now. I've seen her hurt, broken, devastated, drunk, happy, hateful, scared, and crushing. And she is totally crushing on you, Niklaus."

"You're starting to sound like her," he points out. Kol smirks, "See, you've been with her for, what, four hours? And you know how she talks. You also know the difference between her laugh and her giggle, because you smile is bigger when you make her laugh to when you make her giggle. You know how she walks, because I caught you checking out her arse on the way to the field. You know how she expresses her emotions, because you couldn't help but look."

Klaus looks at his baby bro in shock. "How do you know all that?" He demands, turning shock into a frown as they pull up in front of the house. "Because that is how I looked when I began to fall in love with Bonnie. Now, what about Tatia?"

* * *

**AN: Any problems with the part about 'gay list' then I apologise. Just using something from my own life. That whole scene is based of my own experience with my friend who has a cousin with an uncanny resemblence to Beyonce, so her brother said that it'd be weird if she loved her if their cousin looked like Beyonce. Thought I'd weave it in for a laugh.**

First human AU, is it bad/good? Let me know if I should continue, please!


	2. Modelling

"Niklaus," a shocked voice hisses when he opens her bedroom door. He pushes it open further and his eyes widen at the sight. "Get out," he snarls, seeing that Lockwood boy over 'his' pregnant 'girlfriend'. "Not you again," Tyler huffs, pulling his jeans back up and zipping them. "Why are you here?" He frowns. Klaus growls, "I live here, idiot. Now get out before I throw you out of the fucking window!" Tyler grabs his shirt and brushes past Klaus as he leaves the room.

Tatia pulls the covers over herself and looks down ashamed. "You know, Tatia," he laughs, but it is humorless, "I'm actually glad I caught you cheating, because it gave me a better reason to dump you." She looks up with wide, distraught eyes. "But I'm pregnant!" She cries, tears forming in her eyes. "Save me the fake waterworks, Tatia," he sighs, "It isn't even my kid. So, you can find whoever the dad is because we haven't been a real couple for years and you've only been knocked up a few months. Get out by tomorrow morning or I'll just throw your stuff out."

With that, he walks out, feeling like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. A burden has been removed. He meets Kol out in the hall and nods, as if to say 'it is done' and Kol beams before disappearing towards Tatia's room. She's in for a lot of harsh taunts, especially when Rebekah hears about this.

* * *

Caroline is lay on her bed, the tapping fo her laptop keys echoing slightly in her silent room. "Talking to Vic?" Matt asks from the door as he sips his coffee. "Yeah," Caroline smiles, "She's having a great time with Jeremy in Cambridge. I'm glad they got to go, but I miss them." He nods and sits on the edge of the bed. "They'll be home soon, Care," he smiles. "And what with her being pregnant, that might be sooner than we thought," she smirks, giggling when his eyes widen. "She's..." he trails off when she nods frantically.

"I'm going to kill, Jer," he snaps, narrowing his eyes at the screen that shows a picture of their older sister and Jeremy, Elena's twin brother. "She's twenty, Matt," Caroline sighs, "And besides, she's with Kat. You know how Katherine gets about kids. She probably brainwashed Vicki into getting pregnant. And, look, that's our niece." She happily points to a blob on an ultrasound she's put up on screen. "Looks like a marshmallow," he shrugs, causing Caroline to scoff. "Your _brain_ is a marshmallow, Matt," she mumbles, slamming the laptop shut as Kol pops up with a crude greeting.

"Is that how he always talks to you?" Matt growls, glaring at the machine. "Yes, he's an idiot," she laughs, climbing over him and walking into the bathroom. "He is usually a lot worse," she calls with a mouth filled with toothpaste foam. "He usually says something about a vibrator and a hobo but he knows I'm in a good mood, so he won't ruin it." Matt looks utterly confused and sighs, "I give up." He gets up, kisses her cheek and retires to his room, leaving his twin and her strange best friend to do what ever it is they do.

* * *

Next morning, Kol walks into the lounge and frowns. "Bekah, darling, why the hell has your studio materialized into the family room?" He calls, hearing her fiddling with something metallic in the kitchen.

She walks out with chain link and his eyes widen. "Darling, this is the twenty first century, not the tenth," he teases as she fits it around a mannequin. "Shut up, Kol," she sighs, "I have a few models coming round today for a shoot. So, I need you, Nik and Eli to leave us." Kol smirks, "What models? Are they pretty? Can I watch?!"

She rolls her eyes at his excitement. "Point one, you have a girlfriend. Point two, your friend Caroline is one of the models. Point three, some of the models are _male_. And, point four, you are not going near any of them. You are not scaring away my models because you can't keep your filthy mouth shut-"

She's about to carry on with a very unladylike insult when the doorbell rings. "Go tell Nik and Eli that they need to piss off or something," she orders. He rolls his eyes at how Rebekah can go from bratty sister to proper fashion designer and photographer so easily.

Kol gets to the top of the stairs and bumps into his brothers. "Bekah's doing a shoot in the lounge, so don't interrupt or she'll kill you," he informs them, walking between them to his room. He calls over his shoulder, "Oh, and Nik..." Klaus turns around and looks at Kol expectantly, "One of the models is our lovely Caroline." Kol's wicked smirk and Klaus' stern glare cause Elijah to raise his eyebrow, but he doesn't question it.

_If Niklaus has moved on already, then he has moved on, _Elijah thinks as they walk down the stairs, _I only hope she is a better match for him than Tatia._  
_

Caroline sighs as Rebekah forces her into a tight ensemble of leather and chiffon layers. She walks out of the bathroom, a black leather bandeau dress and white chiffon high-low skirt not offering a lot of cover, with her hair back-combed immensely and thick black eyeliner on. The amount of jewellery she has on in astounding and she is honestly surprised that she hasn't fallen flat on her face.

She steps up to one of the male models and does as she's told. She grabs his dog tags, steps unnecessarily close to him and takes his bottom lip into her teeth as she 'snarls seductively' (how you manage that, she will never know, but those were her orders) at him. He smirks, having known Caroline since she joined and knowing how demanding Rebekah can be.

He has one hand on her waist and the other on her hip, pulling her close for the photo. She's trying hard not to laugh, but it makes her snarl look better according to him mumblings. She hears two sets of footsteps enter the room, but doesn't move until the flash goes off.

"Okay, next shot," Rebekah calls, having gotten a multitude of angles from the array of cameras surrounding the pair. She orders him to leave and Caroline notices Klaus and another man at the door. He nods to her in greeting and she smiles at him slightly before moving up against the wall. She 'looks seductive' for Rebekah and - "Put your arms up like your a stripper," Rebekah orders, making Caroline and a few other models laugh. "Bekah, I love you, but you're an idiot," Caroline giggles as she puts her arms above her head. "No smiling!" Rebekah scolds, setting the camera angles.

"I didn't know Rebekah could be more demanding than she is with us," Klaus comments, trying to hide his immense outrage at how close Caroline and that guy were. "Yes, it seems that work triumphs over siblings when it comes to demands," Elijah says with a small smirk. "If you two are going to stand and criticize then I will castrate you," Rebekah snaps. Caroline bites her lip to stop from laughing. "STAY LIKE THAT!" Rebekah demands loudly before taking the photos. "Perfect," Rebekah smiles, dancing slightly in pride.

"Okay, Lexi, you're up," Rebekah orders. "Caroline, please remove my brothers from the room. Use force if you have to." Caroline rolls her eyes, but she has butterflies in her stomach at the thought of talking to Klaus again. 'Good luck' Caroline mouths to Lexi, wanting desperately to stay in the shoot at the sight of Klaus' eyes.

_For the love of fuck, Klaus_, she thinks, sighing in her head, _why are you looking at me like THAT!_


	3. Phone Call

Elijah disappears the moment Rebekah threatens them, but Klaus is stood glaring at the male model from earlier. She walks up to him and he finally looks at her with hard eyes. "Why are you giving Jacob the 'that is my girl, back off' look?" She demands, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from the rest of them.

"What are you talking about?" He scoffs, snatching his hand back and making her spin around to face him. "I mean that you walked into the room okay, saw me and Jacob take that photo where I'm biting his lip, then suddenly you're glaring like he killed your puppy. Why?" He rolls his eyes, "I'm fine," he snaps at her and turns away.

She grabs his bicep, which she finds to be very tense at the moment, and turns him to face her. "Clearly," she sarcastically mutters. His eyes are narrowed and he tilts his head expectantly. "Are you... jealous?" She asks confused. He looks away, almost shyly, and it clicks. "You think I _like_ him," she concludes, feeling triumphant when he growls in agreement. She bursts into laughter and he looks at her angrily, wanting an explanation.

"That's Matt's boyfriend," she sighs, "That's why I'm so comfortable around him and why I was almost glad to have him as my partner for the shoot. I don't want one of the vain, egotistical airheads Rebekah keeps hiring. Jacob is great and we're pretty good friends. But he is as gay as Matt, and they're pretty much in love."

He looks away again and she sighs, relaxing from her accusing stance. She shifts on her feet slightly as a thought runs through her mind, then it falls out of her mouth. "Why were you jealous?" She asks, wanting to face-palm immediately for not having that filter in her head that stops her saying certain things. He scratches the back of his neck and she can see he's uncomfortable, but he made her confused.

"I... erm..." He tries to say it, but she notices on his turned face that he's struggling. "Is this the Kol thing?" She asks, almost sure. He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Kol thing? What Kol thing? What's he doing?" He quizzes, looking across the room to where Kol is sat with Jacob. "Oh, you didn't know," she mumbles, blushing. "Erm, well, I think that..."

She trails off, but he keeps asking her what it is until she huffs in surrender. "He's trying to set us up!" She practically snarls, glowering at him in embarrassment. "Set us up," Klaus smirks, "Why?" She shrugs, "He thinks we have _chemistry _or something. Apparently, you haven't been that fun for years and-"

"I am fun," he pouts, eliciting a giggle from her. "Yeah, when you aren't all jealous boyfriend..." she smiles at him and he looks down at her happily. She hears Rebekah shouting at her and she groans, rolling her eyes before turning away from him and heading down the hall.

A moment later and both Rebekah and Kol are by his side, looking at him as if they're kids and he has a giant lolly they both want desperately. "What?" He demands, frowning at them both. "You like her," Rebekah smiles. "And she likes you," Kol adds. "I think it is pretty obvious what you should do next," Rebekah continues in a sing-song voice.

"Even I agree with them, Niklaus," Elijah says from behind. "Are you ganging up on me?" He asks them all, "Because I don't like it. We're supposed to gang up on Rebekah." He pouts, frowning at them as Elijah pats his shoulder. "Oi! Pouty!" Someone shouts from the kitchen. They all turn to see Caroline waving Klaus' phone. "It won't shut up, so deal with it," she calls before dropping it on the table and walking to the bathroom to change.

"I have never seen you look at a woman like that," Elijah says as Rebekah and Kol walk away bickering, "Not even Tatia. Take a chance, Niklaus, and you might find happiness." Klaus turns to his older brother curiously. "You do not think that it is too soon after Tatia, then?" Klaus asks, not caring much for the answer. "No, you did not love each other," Elijah shrugs, "Your relationship with Tatia was nothing but a burden."

"POUTY! GET THE DAMN PHONE!" Caroline shouts again. He chuckles when he hears a door slam and he leave Elijah to get his incessant phone before Caroline flushes it down the toilet. His smile drops when he reads the name on the screen.

_**MIKAEL**_

* * *

Klaus is pacing upstairs, watching his sister's models run around and fighting with powder paint and getting it everywhere. At least they're doing it outside, and he can watch Caroline without getting caught. He's listening to Mikael growling at him through the phone, but he's not really listening until he hears 'Tatia'.

"What did you say?" Klaus demands, earning a dark laugh to come through the line. _"You never listen, boy,_" Mikael snaps. "Not to you, no," Klaus smirks hearing Mikael growl. "_I said that your whore of a girlfriend turned up at my door, claiming that my good for nothing bastard son kicked her out when pregnant_," Mikael claims almost proudly.

"Ex-girlfriend, actually, Mikael. And it isn't mine, she is a cheating bitch that I do not want. I told her to get out. I did not tell her to specifically seek out the man I loathe and lay her burden life on him. I wouldn't wish that upon someone, not even you. If you hate it so much, kick her out," Klaus says coolly.

"_Well, I have found out who the father is," _Mikael taunts. "I don't really care, Mikael," Klaus sighs, genuinely not giving a fuck who knocked up Tatia now he's gotten rid of her. "_She doesn't hate me, but she hates you, Niklaus_," Mikael tries. "I still don't care, but you better watch Tatia. She might steal your money then go off to sell the baby. She's more dramatic than Rebekah," Klaus pauses before bitterly adding, "But you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

_"It is not my fault that you took my children away from me, boy_," Mikael yells. "It is your fault that you were an abusive alcoholic, though! You left us to raise each other! Me, Finn and Elijah had to grow up fast to help raise Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. Look how well off they are, without your help, Mikael! Me and Elijah never had a childhood, but we damn well made sure that they did!" Mikael roars down the phone, "_Do not raise your voice to me, boy! You have no right-"_

"I have every right," Klaus interrupts, "As their guardian and older brother, I have every right to tell you to fuck off!" He hangs up the phone and throws it across the room before collapsing on the sofa. He has his arms rested on his legs and his head hanging low. He's so deep in loathing hate, that he doesn't realise how long he's been there until someone sits next to him.

There's a slightly damp body curling up next to him, damp hair brushing against his neck as her head rests on his shoulder. He freezes for a moment and she takes his arm, wrapping it around her waist and moving closer to him. "Caroline, I-" He starts, only to be hushed. "You don't want to talk," she whispers, "But you shouldn't be alone. I know that look." She moves into the corner of the sofa, pulling him with him and he finds that with her here, his anger is controlled.

She curls up in the corner of the sofa, his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist as she runs on hand over his side and the other plays softly with his hair. He sighs, pulling her closer and not caring if he looks like a mere pained child, he can't think of anything but Caroline right now... And how she's wormed her way into his life in less than twenty four hours.


	4. Caroline's Past

Klaus eventually gets up, but pulls her with him, keeping her close even when he's ready to let her go. She doesn't question him, just lets him move them. Her hair has dried and it's tangled horribly, her clothes are crinkled from being crushed between him and caught against her damp skin. He hasn't seemed to notice that said clothes is just a jumper, but we'll get back to that later...

He grabs a packet of cigarettes from the table and lights one, about to put it in his mouth when she steals it. "How are you so..." He trails off, lighting his own cigarette as she blows the smoke out in rings. "I'm a fixer," she shrugs, "I don't like seeing anything broken, especially people." He rolls his eyes and puffs out a mouthful of smoke. "I'm not broken," he tells her, moving one arm and expertly opening the window behind them without looking. "You don't want people to think you are," She sighs. "I get it. You think that if you can convince everyone else, then you will convince yourself. But, Klaus, it doesn't work. We all break, some take longer than others, and it might take a long time to fix ourselves again. Sometimes we need other people and sometimes it is a thing we need to do alone."

She takes a quick breath from the cigarette and blows the ring out of the window. "You, Klaus, need someone. Even if you think you don't," she warns. He turns slightly, keeping their bodies close but so he can look at her face. "How do you know that, then, love?" He asks, genuinely curious as well as mad that she figured him out. "Because I'm like you," she sighs, dropping backwards on to the sofa.

"I think I need nobody, but then I break down and I need someone to help me pick up the pieces," she says, finding it easier to speak as if she's talking to the ceiling she is scowling at as she smokes. "I fix everything else so that I have a distraction from the fact that I should be fixing myself. Shit happens to everyone and you've got to accept it." He watches this confusing girl in front of him with glazed eyes as he scans her body.

Her long legs are over his lap, like last night, but this time they're bare until the tops of her thighs. The hem of a long jumper has ridden up and he can see the lace of her girly boxers just peeking out from underneath. A cigarette dangles lazily in her delicate hand, the jumper's large sleeve fallen down to the middle of her forearm, the other stretched out over her knuckles. It's bundled but somehow very flattering for her figure, showing off her curves but still large and floaty. She is truly beautiful.

"Then, what happened to you?" He asks, smirking when he hears her groan. "We are not _nearly_ drunk enough for this conversation," she mumbles, dragging the life from the cigarette in her hand slowly. He watches the way her lips and tongue move as she puffs out those perfect rings of smoke, completely mesmerised by every small movement she makes.

She shakes himself out of his daze and reaches into the cupboard beside him, pulling out bottles of alcohol and lining them up in between her side and the back of the sofa. "Now, that's what I'm talking about," she smirks, eyeing up the bourbon appreciatively. "So, once I get through this, we'll have that agonizingly personal heart-to-heart... Tit for tat, though, pouty. You're sharing doomed life stories, too. That is, after all, why I am here and not actually doing my job downstairs."

He rolls his eyes before grabbing one of the bottles and twisting the top off. "And I thought you were here to steal my cigarettes and drink my alcohol," he mutters, causing her to scoff. They drink straight from the bottles, going through one each before their idle chit-chat becomes deep.

"My dad left home when we were seven," she sighs, looking off into the distance sadly. They've somehow ended up lying so that she is lay with her back against his chest in between his legs, his arm around her waist and her fingers drawing lazy circles on the back of his hand. "He decided that we weren't enough for him, so he left to see some more of America. He went through three states before finding Stephen, falling in love, settling down and then replacing us all together with an adopted daughter called _Camille_."

She shifts, careful not to damage any particular place he might need in the future, and ends up on her side, an arm around his back and the other tipping the drink into her mouth. "Then, my mom decided it was my fault. She threw herself into her work and, when she was home, she either ignored me or treated me pretty shit... Then, in middle school, I ended up being the girl everyone picked on. Elena was always my friend, since the sandbox, but they all thought it was out of pity. Bonnie was the smart one, Elena was the pretty one... I was the worthless one. And everyday I was reminded of it."

She takes another drink. "I'd be beaten up, fake flirted with, called horrible things, teased constantly... They'd trip me in the corridors, start rumours to make me feel insecure. They broke me. I became anorexic, depressed and developed anxiety by the time I started high school. Matt came out, which only made it worse for both of us. He was beaten up a lot, sometimes had to go to hospital. People would call him such horrible things and when I stood up for him, they'd laugh and push me away."

"Boys used me to try and get what they wanted. Elena. I never went too far with them, but I met this one guy. He was a complete dick, but I didn't know that until I got in too deep." She takes a longer drink and he notices that she's shaking when she lowers it. He takes the bottle from her and gives her a look to tell her she doesn't need to go on, but she shakes her head.

"He hated that I'd hurt myself," she whispers, "But that was because _he_ wanted to hurt me. He was abusive, forced himself on me. He'd beat me when I refused and I went into the hospital more than once. I'd tried to kill myself to get away from him. He's in prison now, but I still get nightmares." Her voice is small and he strains to hear her, but it makes his stomach churn hearing that _that_ happened to her.

"Is that why you helped that girl yesterday?" He whispers, watching as her teary eyes become enraged. "Nobody should feel that way," she spits, "Nobody should feel worthless or used or just bad about themselves. Nobody should have some dick like that _force_ themselves on them. Tyler is damn well lucky I didn't snap his fat head off his sweaty meat body."

"Where was Matt during all this?" He asks quietly. "Thinking that I was better," she says sadly. "He thought that he was doing me some good, because I was putting on weight and there were no new cuts or burns on my body. He couldn't see what was under my clothes, though. And, he had his own problems. People burning his clothes, breaking into his locker, spray painting 'homo' onto his car. It was horrible for both of us. Vicki, our older sister, was and is out of town in college with her boyfriend. She didn't know about any of it."

He puts the bottles on the floor and pulls her up to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry," she whispers, clinging on to him as he feels small tears drop on to his chest, soaking through his Henley. "There's nothing to apologise for, Caroline," he says softly, pressing a kiss into her hair... "I guess it's my turn." He takes a deep breath, "This one is long and painful, so you better be ready, love."

* * *

**AN: Not very good with back stories, sorry. Hope you liked anyway.**


	5. Klaus' Past

She let him get up and pace for what felt like hours, watching him smoke more cigarettes. She didn't let him drink anymore though, she wants honesty not a drunken slur of need Klaus...

He turns to look at her, she's been in the same position, just watching him. He studies her, finding that it calms him down to even just look at her. He walks back over and sits next to her. They aren't touching but having her close enough is still calming him down.

"My _father_, Mikael, hated me ever since I was born," he whispers, staring off into the distance, "He wouldn't go near me as a baby, even when I cried. Growing up, I would do everything I could to impress him, but it was nothing to him. My mother told me it was because he wanted a girl, and he hated that he couldn't be as involved with me because of his age. When Kol was born, it was a proven fact that he just hated me."

His grip tightens on the bottle she handed him during his talk and he takes a gulp before continuing. "Rebekah was born not too long after and he doted on her when she was a baby. When she was one, Henrik was born. He was ill and Mikael blamed me. I'd been in hospital whilst mother was pregnant, and he said the chemicals in the hospital had made Henrik's heart bad. It was bullshit. Henrik was ill because they were too old to have more children after Rebekah, but they still had him."

Another drink. Another drag. A shaky voice, anger coursing through him. "I was seven, when he began... beating me. Henrik had to have an operation and it was risky. He barely made it through. Mikael was an alcoholic and he was more violent when he was drunk. The first time, Elijah and Finn managed to stop him. That's when he got clever. He'd do it when only the younger ones were home or take me into the forest behind the house. He'd do anything to lay a hand on me. But, it was only me. Unless Elijah or Finn intervened. They'd be stuck with hits intended for me."

She takes his hand warily and he holds on to it so tight that his knuckles turn white. "When I was nine, Rebekah accidentally walked into the room. She was supposed to be asleep, but she'd had a nightmare. I'd learnt quickly not to make a noise when Mikael hit me, in case the others heard. She began screaming, but Mikael just heard another noise. He slapped her across the face and I got so mad. I was only nine, but he was far too drunk. I tackled him, and he was shocked. I began hitting back until Rebekah manged to run out of the house. She'd got Elijah from his friend's house next door. I don't know how."

She leans against him and wraps her other hand around his bicep, noticing how tense and shaky it is. "He came, just before Mikael could give me another fatal hit with a baseball bat he had found. I was in hospital for weeks, but nothing happened to him. I'd take my beatings, but when I was twelve our mother died. He had no reason to hold back. I wasn't his son, he said. I wasn't his, so why should I live in his home; live at all, actually? He beat me once more, within an inch of my life. This time, Finn was old enough to be a guardian. He took us all in and we lived in a small University flat. We barely managed. Elijah, being sixteen, couldn't get much work, but it was enough for food. Finn was barely home, he'd go to school then work for money to pay rent."

He swallows hard and sighs. "Finn's girlfriend, Sage, lived with us so we had an adult with us. She gave up her life for us. She'd go to school, of course, but any friends she'd had slowly become strangers to her. She became the mother we needed. She'd take Henrik to hospital, be girly with the fast-growing Rebekah, baby Kol when he needed attention. When I turned sixteen, I got a job so Elijah could go to law school. He got a better job, Finn was in full-time employment. It began to get better. We had a house, with our own rooms and working heating. It was nice..."

"But?" She whispers, encouragingly. He rests his head on top of hers. "Henrik almost didn't make it again. He was about four and he had to stay in hospital for weeks. I stayed with him the entire time. I refused to leave his side and no amount of force could get me to release him. I didn't work, go to school. I didn't even get out of the bed for too long. Just to go to the bathroom. He got better, though, after a long time. It took a huge amount of money, though, and I had to give up on school to go to full-time work. I was seventeen and well-built, so it wasn't hard to find construction work."

"It didn't last. I fell off a roof and broke my spine, couldn't move for months. This was the time when Mikael was released on 'good behaviour', so I was utterly useless. I was in the hospital, but he didn't know that. He burnt down the house in the hope I'd die. Everyone made it out, but it didn't do Henrik any good. We were both in hospital for a long time. It took almost a year to move properly again and I hated it. Once I had learnt that Mikael was out, we moved to America... Well, once Henrik was well enough to move, that is. He'd followed us, naturally, but I'd learnt to accept that he'd always be there. He'd show up at the door, but all of us would slam it in his face. None of us wanted him, not even baby Henrik. He knew what happened and he never wanted to see the monster that did that to me."

He's managed to pull her onto his lap, holding onto her tightly and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her legs are wrapped around his hips loosely and her arms around his shoulders, drawing lazy circles in his hair and running her fingers over the back of his neck. It calms him down, but his grip is still tight on her. "He tried to get custody of Rebekah, Kol and Henrik, but nobody would hand them over. They already had four loving, caring guardians that had brought them up to be the exceptional people they are now. He kept trying, until he'd run out of tries. No judge would give them over, so he tried to take Henrik and Rebekah by force. Rebekah maced him, grabbed Henrik and ran the mile home. I opened the door at the same time as Elijah called me to tell me he found Mikael attacking one of their teachers... It's getting better now, though."

"Did he call before?" She asks quietly after a long pause. He nods and his hold is tight again. "I don't want him near my family, Caroline," he whispers. This is when she realises he isn't just talking about it, he's telling her about it. "I know," she says softly, "That's why you have to let them in. Let them know he's called you, let them know he might come back. I know Rebekah and Kol hate Mikael, they've expressed drunk hate for their father before and Kol was..."

"Kol was what?" He asks, pulling back and looking at her. "Kol was scary," she whispers. "He just shouted until he cried. He didn't do anything, but it was sudden. He was sorry, though. It was nothing." She notices Klaus' face contort with rage and fear and she shakes her head, "He isn't Mikael, Klaus. He's Kol. Kol is emotional and he needs someone. That was before, before he had Bonnie, and now he does and he loves her so much. He loves us all. He never hurt anyone. He didn't even threaten anyone or throw anything. He just shouted into the air until he broke down. It was nothing, Klaus, honest..."

He nods and returns his face to the crook of her neck. "What if I'm like him?" Klaus asks quietly. "You're drunk now, you're angry now, but you haven't hurt me," she whispers. "You've not hurt your siblings before, have you?" She feels him shaking his head. "You never hit anyone like that, right?" He shakes his head and she sighs. "There you go, you aren't Mikael."

He relaxes, falling onto his side and pulling Caroline with him. They curl up against each other; alcohol consuming them, sleep pulling them under, emotions all over. Her hand runs lazy trails over the back of his neck until his eyes finally close. Then she feels herself falling asleep with him. One thought runs through both their minds; they didn't deserve their past, and they don't deserve the other person.


	6. The Kiss

Caroline wakes up shivering to the smell of pancakes and sound of arguing. "Morning, love," her pillow says, making her look up at him. "It is freezing," she complains sleepily, causing Klaus to chuckle lightly. "Come on, you can borrow something of mine," he offers, picking her up with him and standing before setting her down. He takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom as she plods behind him, her head dropped back as she mutters about the cold and lack of sleep. "Yes, love," he smirks, stepping behind her and pushing her through the door by the shoulders. "There's a bed in here," she yawns, trying to go to it. He grabs her by the waist and picks her up, smiling when she giggles and tries to wriggle out of his hold.

"Yes, but the pants are in here," he says, dropping her in front of the dresser and pulling out a drawer. "Fine," she complains, grabbing a pair of green flannel pants and pulling them on. He changes his shirt and jeans while she isn't looking and turns around to see a mound under the duvet and Caroline no where to be seen. "Love, get out of the bed," he chuckles, walking over and trying to pull the covers off. "No," she protests, the mound curling up tighter and holding on to the covers for dear life. "I don't wanna," she shouts before rolling up in to a coccoon of blankets. "Caroline," he drawls, climbing on the bed next to her. On his knees, he pulls at the covers, listening to her small laughs and protests.

"PANCAKES!" Rebekah shouts loudly from downstairs. "EVERYONE GET UP! KOL IS EATING EVERYTHING!" Caroline's head emerges from the covers reluctantly and she raises her eyebrows at Klaus. "Pancakes?" She asks, "I like pancakes." She throws the covers over him and dives out of the bedroom laughing as he finds his way out and chases her.

She squeals, jumping on the bannister and sliding past a sleepy Elijah walking down the stairs. He watches her confused until Klaus pushes past him, running after her. She screams, jumping off the end of the bannister and running in to the dining room as he skids around the corner after her. "That was weird," Kol says, walking to Elijah. "It was indeed," Elijah agrees as they hear Caroline and Klaus laughing. "What's going on? Why all the noise?" Henrik asks, coming up behind Elijah. "Nik and Caroline are playing chase around the house and Rebekah made pancakes," Kol says with a shrug, disappearing in to the kitchen. "Pancakes?" Henrik smirks. "I love pancakes." He runs off in search of them, leaving Elijah utterly bewildered. _Why is nobody going to investigate Niklaus and Caroline? _he wonders as he follows Henrik.

* * *

Klaus grabs Caroline from behind and she shrieks, curling up as he tickles her. "Stop!" she laughs, turning in his arms to face him. Their eyes meet and the rest of the world falls away. Their heavy breathing slows as their faces relax, thinking of nothing but the other.

Her heart is pounding from the chase, but she feels like time has slowed down around them as he leans in closer. He doesn't know why he's so drawn to her, but it feels amazing. It's as if everything else has disappeared as his arms come tighter around her waist. She fists his shirt up in her hands, holding on to him like he'll vanish any second now. His breath is caught in his throat as his lips hesitantly brush against hers, their intense gaze not breaking.

It becomes too much and she practically growls with tension. Stepping up on her toes, she smashes their lips together. A moan escapes her lip when he presses back with the same force. She gasps when his tongue runs over her bottom lip and he doesn't waste his time, deepening the kiss with a fierce passion neither of them have felt before. Her lower back hits against the table and his hand finds it's way under her shirt, the other getting lost in her hair. She pulls his neck down, tracing her fingers over the skin and sending a shiver down his spine. She tugs on his his hair, fisting it as their bodies crush together.

"Woah, I was not expecting that!" Kol shouts from the door, covering Henrik's eyes as if he's a child. "Kol, I'm sixteen," he groans, smacking away Kol's meaty hand and realises they're getting one of their older brother's scary death glares. "Lets go," he squeaks, running out of the room. "Honestly, people, there are bedrooms upstairs," Kol teases, "Just don't do it in my bed and there won't be a problem." Klaus growls in response as Caroline buries her face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment. "Kol," he warns. "No, no, he's right," Caroline says, calming down from her initial bright redness. "There are plenty of bedrooms and I am quite sure he and Bonnie are well acquainted to which ever one was closest at the time. But, he's pissed that Bonnie didn't stay last night because she's helping her ex move back in to his home."

Kol grimaces and stops off, muttering about bringing up his breakfast after witnessing the two of them. When they're left alone, Caroline turns to Klaus and sighs. "He's got nothing to worry about," she huffs, "Jeremy and Vicki are in love and they're having a baby. It isn't like he's going to gallop off in to the sunset with Bonnie now, is it?" She throws her arms out dramatically before folding them over her chest. She hadn't realised that he still has hold of her until now, but she likes it. Her head drops on to his chest and he smiles. "So, breakfast?" He asks, feeling her nods against his shirt and mumble about pancakes. Putting his arm around her shoulder and stepping to her side, he guides her to the kitchen where his siblings wait knowingly.

* * *

**AN: So... They kissed. It's a bit short so I'll give you another chapter. Reviews?**


	7. Calm Down'

"Bekah, do you want to come with me today?" Caroline asks before shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth. "Yeah, I want to see if Vicki is showing yet," Rebekah smiles. "If she has a boy, throw in the name Kol, would you, darlings?" Kol smirks, winking at Caroline. "The baby is not going to be called Kol, you idiot," Caroline sighs, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm having a _niece_, so she will definitely not be called _Kol._" Kol huffs and slumps in his chair, shoveling food in his mouth as they laugh at his sulky ways.

"Stop pouting, you child," Elijah says with a roll of his eyes. "Caroline, are you excited to be an aunt?" Henrik asks, leaning forward with genuine interest. "Erm, yeah," she shrugs, "I mean, she won't be there all the time like I imagined as a kid, but I'm still going to be the best aunt ever." Henrik smiles and runs around the table to say something. He motions her to him and she leans forward. "You'd make a great mother, too," he whispers before running out of the room.

"What did he say, love?" Klaus asks, seeing her smiling stupidly. "That I'd make a great mother," she mumbles as her cheeks glow red. "I think you'd make a wonderful mother," he admits. "I think so, too," Rebekah grins. "Well, I'm not the pregnant one, so thanks but I don't need all this... encouragement," she mutters embarrassed. "Well, after the dining room incident, I wouldn't be surprised if you were," Kol chirps, winking at Klaus and Caroline, who groan in response. "Say another word and I won't hesitate to stab you in the hand with a fork, Kol," Klaus growls, scowling at Kol. "Well, all I'm going to say is that it is a shame I didn't see anything of my beautiful friend," he teases.

Caroline dives up in the chair, ready to punch Kol, but Klaus pulls her away from the table as Elijah stops Rebekah from going at Kol, too. "I leave for a week and everything goes to shit," a voice sighs from the door. "Who is this?" He asks, pointing at Caroline. "Caroline, this is Finn," Klaus says absently, "Finn, this is Caroline." Finn looks around the room as a tall, slender red-head and three ginger children walk in after him. "What is going on?" the woman asks, looking around. "They're having a bit of a domestic, Sage, darling," Finn says, "Take the children in to the lounge while I figure it out." She nods and shooes the children in to the lounge.

"So, what's happened now?" Finn sighs, looking at Kol. "Nik and Caroline were going at it in the dining room, I made a comment and then everyone is threatening me or trying to hit me," Kol says dramatically as Finn turns to Klaus who still holds Caroline's waist even though she isn't fighting against him. "What?" Finn asks, visibly confused as he narrows his eyes and furrows his brows. "I kissed Caroline in the dining room and Kol and Henrik walked in," he mutters awkwardly. "Then Kol made a rude and stupid comment that offended me and the girls and we were stopping them from attacking him... though I have no idea why." Elijah shrugs as if to agree with Klaus and Kol pouts, storming out of the room.

"I'm going to go now," Caroline mumbles, walking out and grabbing her bag from the bottom of the stairs. "Caroline," Klaus sighs, going after her and leaving a very shocked and confused Finn in the kitchen. "Is Niklaus... In a relationship?" He asks Rebekah, "With Caroline?" She shrugs and walks over to him now Elijah has released her. "They both know about each other's shitty pasts and they care about each other," she says, "Kol said that they liked each other when they first met a few days ago, but I don't know if they're... together. They kissed, that's it." She walks out in search of Kol and Elijah is left to explain. They hear Kol scream a moment later and know that Rebekah has her revenge on their little brother.

* * *

Caroline throws her bag on Klaus' bed and turns to him when he reaches the door. "Caroline, just ignore him, I do," he sighs, shutting the door behind him as he walks over to her. "No!" She snaps, "He knows _everything_ and he still talks like I'm... _nothing_, sometimes. He's so obsessed with women and it pisses me off, but Bonnie loves him and when he isn't being a dick he is being my best friend. He knows what Damon did to me, and he still comes out with shit like that? It just... Reminds me of... That. It's stupid" She shakes her head and turns away from him, collecting herself when she begins to feel sick.

"Caroline," he whispers, turning her around by her shoulders. He tilts her chin up and runs his hands over her face and through her hair, moving it out of the way. "It's not stupid, but he didn't mean it like that," he tells her, "He's just trying to get at me. He does it all the time. He blames me for our mother's death, because she was depressed after Mikael began beating me, but he knows it isn't my fault. He's angry that we didn't get a normal life and he hates that he's powerless against Mikael. He's got too much anger in him, but he doesn't mean it like that."

She nods and looks away from him, but he frowns. "Hey," he says softly, pausing to make her look at him. "You don't need to put up with it, you know? You're stronger than this. You don't need to walk out and hide that he's upset you. Tell him you won't put up for it and I'll make sure he never says something like that again, okay?" She gives him a small smile and nods. "Okay," she agrees, "But can I get changed and go see my sister or do I have to wait until the baby is _born_ to leave the house?"

He smirks and slides his hands down over her shoulders and reaches for her hands, locking their fingers together. "I don't know, that seems like a good idea," he shrugs, "How long until the due date?" She tilts her head amused and shakes her head. "I'm not staying here for eight months, Klaus," she laughs, swinging their arms teasingly. "That is _way_ too long in a house with your siblings." He chuckles and pulls her close in to an embrace. "Well, try growing up with them and having to live llhere with them... It's like I'll never leave," he sighs dramatically, making her laugh.

He feels proud, having turned her away from crying to laughing so beautifully without even feeling like he's trying. It was so _easy_ with her, just like it's easy to hold her hands and hold her close and kiss her like before. It isn't complicated, which makes him worried. He breaks the things he loves, but... he doesn't love her... yet.

She smiles up at him as he seems to begin daydreaming, just holding her. She realises how perfect this is and how _right_ it feels to be with him like this. She doesn't want to put a label on it, just to go with it and see what happens. He'll probably leave her, everyone does... But maybe it'll be worth it?

He snaps out of his thought and smirks, realising she's lost in her own world. "Love, I thought you wanted to get dressed," he teases, making her pout with narrowed eyes. He mocks her expression and she smirks before pressing her lips to his quickly and removing them before he can respond. "I do, but you've got a hold of me," she shrugs, trailing her fingers over his chest. "Do you want me to let go?" He asks huskily, looking at her with hooded eyes. "Yes," she laughs, pushing him away. "I'm not that easy, and you're phone is ringing."

When she says it, he realises she's right. He pulls it out and scowls at the name on the screen before answering. "What do you want, Mikael?" He asks, walking around the room. "My son, Henrik," Mikael spits over the line, causing Klaus to freeze in his spot.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Mikael is being a bitch. I love little cliffhangers like this. ;)  
**

**By the way, this gets hell of a lot worse before it gets better. I cried writing a few of the future chapters. Be warned.**

**I might start with mini 'next chapter spoilers' to keep you going.**

_- Caroline puts someone unexpected in their place._

- Vicki and Jeremy introductions.  



	8. Vicki and Jeremy

Klaus meets Caroline's eye and moves the phone from his ear, putting it on speaker. "You can't have him," he snaps, practically crushing the phone in his hands. _"I'll go through a million court cases to get my son back_," Mikael snarls, _"Just you wait until I _win_, bastard."_

Caroline takes the phone from him and puts it on the dresser. "Listen here, you creepy son of a bitch," she says seriously, "By the time you've found a judge that will accept the case, there is no way anyone will let a man known to abuse his children to have a sixteen year old. And by the time that all happens, Henrik will be eighteen and allowed to make his own decisions, so it will all be in vain."

_"Who the fuck are you, girl," _Mikael growls. "The sheriff's daughter who reads law books for fun, now shut up and listen," she replies. "The law says that the judge's decision must be in the best interest of the child. The judge will look in to your past, your present and possible futures. Will Henrik be safe, well-fed and clothed? Will he be supervised? Will he have emotional support? Is there the possibility that he will be abused, neglected or influence by the parent's possible bad habits?"

Mikael growls down the phone but she shushes him. "Now, the judge will see that you abused each of the children in your previous custodial period at least once, save for Henrik, who was barely in your custody long enough for you to hurt him. The judge will see that Henrik is currently in a loving, stable environment with his siblings that provide more than enough for him emotionally and physically. The change of custody will add unnecessary and unwanted stress on Henrik and the judge will see that Henrik is happy here and unhappy to be with you. A good judge won't even let you have the case as soon as he sees the word 'alcoholic' on your file and then burn it when he sees the word 'abusive'. Now, please call back when you have a judge, a case and a lawyer. Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone and passes it back to Klaus, who had been staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes the entire time. "What?" She asks self-consciously. "I want to be a lawyer, so what?" She mumbles as he takes the phone from him. "Thank you," he says quietly. "I didn't know what to do, so... Thank you." She smiles up at him with a small blush and she shrugs. "Well, lucky I don't want Henrik to go, isn't it?" She says, looking up at him nervously.

"CAROLINE!" Rebekah shouts from her room. "WHAT DO I WEAR?" Caroline sighs and looks over at the door blankly as Klaus smiles. "You better go help her before she finds her new dresses and goes to your house in a ball gown or something, love," he says, grabbing her bag from the bed and handing it to her. "She is so helping me paint their room today," she sighs with an evil smirk. She takes her bag from him and quickly pecks his cheek before skipping out of the room.

The phone begins to ring again and he hears her shout, "IGNORE HIM!" He looks at the screen and sees that it is Mikael, so he ends the call and shoves his phone in his pocket as he walks out of the room smiling because... He has her.

* * *

Caroline walks in Rebekah's room and smiles when she sees Rebekah in her underwear hovering over ten different outfits on the bed. "Wear something you don't mind getting paint on," Caroline tells her as she pulls off her jumper. "Why are we painting?" Rebekah asks, grabbing the hangers and shoving them all back in the walk in wardrobe. The clanking of hangers makes Caroline roll her eyes. Rebekah has far too many clothes.

"They're staying there until they get the keys to their house, but it's an ugly brown colour," Caroline explains as she tugs on a tank top. "They want it white and blue because those are safety colours and it'll be a nursery afterwards for when Elena, Kat and Jenna look after the baby. It's easier that way." She jumps around as she tries to pull on her skinny jeans and ends up falling back on to the bed, kicking her legs in to them. "Urg, my jeans are too small," Caroline groans, pulling them off and standing up in her underwear.

"Do you want to borrow something of mine?" Rebekah asks amused, walking out in old boots, ripped jeans and an open hoodie with a black tank top underneath. "Yes please," Caroline sighs, turning to Rebekah as she disappears back in the wardrobe. "You're taller than me, so a skirt will have to do," Rebekah calls, appearing with a denim skirt. "Thanks," Caroline says, pulling it on and rolling her eyes. "Did you have to get something so short?" She sighs, noticing how tight and short it is as she bends forward to find socks in her bag. She finds a pair of over the knee grey wooly socks and shoves them on before grabbing her knee high riding boots from her bag.

"You look hot," Rebekah compliment with a smirk, "Nik'll like it." She disappears out of the room and Caroline groans, grabbing her bag and grey woolly cardigan on the way out.

* * *

The girls arrive at Elena's and park in front of the moving van. "They have a lot of stuff," Rebekah comments as they look in the back on their way in. "Yeah, they had a flat to themselves and now most of it is going in to storage or in their bedroom here," Caroline shrugs. A young woman with a small baby bump appear in the doorway and Rebekah notices how she doesn't look anything like Caroline. "VICKI!" Caroline yells, running over and hugging the woman. "CARE!" She shouts back, holding on to Caroline tightly.

Vicki has waist length, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes with a glint of green in them. She's thin, like Caroline, but her skin is naturally tanned whilst Caroline's is as pale as you can get. Vicki's lips are fuller and her nose is a little longer and the baby bump is nice and round.

Caroline pulls away and smiles at her glowing half-sister before turning to Rebekah. "Rebekah, this is my sister, Vicki," she introduces. "Vicki, this is my best friend, Rebekah." Rebekah and Vicki smile at each other before a new voice interrupts them. "Don't I get a hug, Carebear?" The voice is low and male, but light hearted and teasing. "Yeah, when you stop creeping in the halls, Jerbear," Caroline replies, stepping past Vicki and hugging the tall boy. "Jeremy, Rebekah. Rebekah, the ass that got my sister pregnant," Caroline says with a smirk before kissing his cheek and walking in to the house.

Vicki laughs and shakes her head at Caroline before turning to Rebekah. "Come in before she steals my guy and runs off in to the sunset with him," Vicki smiles, turning and stepping further in to the house so Rebekah can walk past.


	9. Meet the family

Klaus paces in the kitchen as Elijah and Finn sit in silence, stunned by Mikael's new decision. "Do you think he'll find someone that will accept his case?" Kol asks from the door. They all turn to him and Klaus walks over seemingly calm, but Kol still rises cautiously from leaning on the door. Klaus waves a hand for him to enter the kitchen and Kol relaxes enough for Klaus to get close and punch him in the face.

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah yells, diving from his chair and pushing Klaus back a couple of steps. "That is for upsetting Caroline," he growls as Finn helps Kol back up off the floor. "You know _exactly_ what happened to her and you say shit like _that?_" Kol looks down, his face a flaming red for being an idiot as his lip releases a slow drop of blood. "If that was just to piss me off, then well done, Kol, because I can't even _look at you!_" Klaus shrugs Elijah off and turns around, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kol replies angrily, "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. I didn't think, just like always. Kol's let his mouth run before thinking because he's jealous and reckless." Klaus turns around with a frown. "Why the fuck are you jealous? You've got Bonnie, haven't you? And there's nothing to be jealous about, Kol!" He asks confused. "Yes, but when I tried to get Caroline, she turned me down without even looking at me," he sighs, looking away. "It took her months to finally tell me why and we became best friends. Then, you walk in and get to know it all and you're with her in a matter of days! And it looks so easy for the both of you and I have to fight Bonnie every day because she's annoyed that I'm scared she'll leave me for someone else!"

"You're jealous of our... relationship?" Klaus asks baffled, "But you and Bonnie love each other. Me and Caroline have... moments of attraction." Kol scoffs and shakes his head. "You don't get it, do you?" Kol says amazed, "You really have no idea?" Klaus rolls his eyes at his brother's dramatic ways. "Get what, Kol?" He demands, ignoring Finn and Elijah's presence. "You love each other already!" Kol shouts. "You don't get that close to Caroline without her _loving_ you, whether _she_ knows it or not. And you've never been so... protective and caring towards anyone like that outside of the family you _love_. You're _perfect_ for each other and it is _scary_ because you're both so broken that it's either going to be the best thing ever or you'll _ruin each other!"_

He turns and storms out of the house, slamming the front door behind him as Finn runs after him. "What the hell is going on?" Henrik asks, his voice shaking slightly because he hates when his brothers fight. "Nothing, Henrik," Klaus says blankly, walking past him to his study. "NO!" Henrik snaps, making Elijah and Klaus turn to him in shock, since he has _never_ raised his voice to _anyone_, let alone his favourite brother. "You and Kol were arguing over Caroline, not tell me why!" He demands a little quieter but still angry.

"Because I'm broken, she's broken, we're going to completely destroy each other and Kol is a brat, okay?" Klaus snarls before stomping up the stairs and pulling his phone from his pocket as it pings with a new message from Caroline.

**Caroline:  
**_Hey, you okay?_

**You:  
**_How did you know I wasn't?_

**Caroline:  
**_Kol called Bonnie and she left to pick him up from yours... Want to come help? She's taking him to the Grill and we could use an extra hand._

**You:  
**_I'll be there in ten minutes, love._

**Caroline:  
**_Thanks, I'll see you in a bit. :)_

Klaus pulls on his old Henley, already covered in paint from his studio mishaps, and some worn out jeans before heading out, leaving Elijah to tell Henrik everything.

* * *

Caroline looks at Vicki and Jeremy. "You," she says, pointing at Vicki, "You do not embarrass me. You," she points at Jeremy, "Do not call me Carebear in front of him. Got it?" They both nod with amused smiles and look at each other. "You're going to do the opposite of what I say, aren't you?" Caroline sighs, smiling when they both nod and run off like naughty little children deceiving a parent, rather than a mature couple having a baby. The doorbell rings and she jumps up to her feet.

She rolls her eyes as she walks over to the door, seeing him pacing through the little window. "Hey," she smiles, when she opens it. He turns around with a smirk, noticing her short skirt and tight tank top. "Hello, love," he says, stepping in to the house and pulling her into him. She hugs him back and looks up at him. "He'll come around, he loves you," she mumbles. "I know," he sigh. "What do you need me to?" He asks. A cheeky smile grows on her face and she steps up on her toes and kisses him, holding on to his shirt tightly.

"Caroline, dude, no PDA in my house," a voice says, causing her to step back from him laughing. "Jeremy, don't be dick," she scolds, glaring at him. "Come now, _Carebear_," a girl says, walking in to the room. _Must be Vicki and Jeremy_, Klaus thinks, noticing the baby bump and the way the guy pulls her close. "So, _Jerbear_ can get my sister pregnant but I can't _kiss_ Klaus?" She asks with a pout. "Pretty much," Vicki laughs, pulling Jeremy away in to a room.

"I hate you," she shouts teasingly. "NO, YOU DON'T!" They both call back with a laugh. "And those idiots are Vicki and Jeremy," Caroline sighs, turning back to Klaus. "I'm sorry, but they love to pick on me. You'll have to deal with evil teasing." He shrugs slowly, "I have five siblings, a niece and two nephews. I know how to deal with teasing." She smiles at him and turns out of his hold. She pulls him towards the room where everyone else it and he looks around.

* * *

Elena is lining up the wall borders with Matt and Jacob's help, Rebekah and Stefan are painting the opposite wall whilst flirting (unknown to Elena) and Vicki is ordering Jeremy around the room. Liz and a small woman walk in behind them and Liz raises her eyebrows at Caroline's hand in Klaus'. "Erm, hi mom, hey Jenna," she mumbles, blushing bright red. "Hey, Care," Jenna says with a smile, looking at Liz expectantly.

Liz looks up at Klaus, who looks back at her awkwardly. "Is this him?" Liz asks, making Caroline groan in embarrassment. "Mom!" She whines, hiding her face in her free hand. "I'll take that as a yes, then," Liz smiles. "I'm Liz," she introduces, holding out her hand. Everyone holds their breath, knowing how protective Liz is about Caroline. "Klaus," he introduces, taking her hand.

"Break her and I'll shoot you," Liz says determinedly, making Caroline flush bright red. "MOM!" She shouts. "Vicki! Tell her!" Vicki laughs and takes Liz away. "Come on, mom, leave the princess to her prince and help me tell Jer what to do," Vicki teases. "Vicki! That's it, we're leaving," Caroline huffs, pulling Klaus back out.

"Caroline Marie Forbes, if you leave this house I will not let you near my daughter," Vicki shouts, halting Caroline in her track in the hall. She groans in annoyance and turns to Klaus. "This was a bad idea and I seriously regret bringing you in to this. My mom isn't even joking. She's Sheriff. She has a gun," she mumbles, dropping her head on his chest. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her. "I'm loving it here," he admits, "Much better than at my house already."

She looks up at him, resting her chin on his chest while glaring. "That is because here I am the victim of the mean family, where as at your house, it is you or Rebekah... Can we go back to yours?" He shakes his head with an amused smiles and she can't help but smile back when he has those _dimples_ that are going to be the _death of her!_ "Fine, lets get this over with," she mutters, putting her arms around his waist. "I thought we were going back in," he chuckles, stroking her hair. "In a minute, you smell good," she adds as she buries her face in his shirt. He laughs and walks backwards with her in to the room where everyone looks at them happily.

Vicki, Liz and Matt share a look that tells each other to back off because they can see that she's happy. Rebekah and Stefan smile at each other knowingly and Elena's smile falls when she sees them looking at each other. Matt puts his arm around Jacob proudly as Jacob watches them all smiling. "This is the best family ever," he whispers to Matt. "Even if it is a bit of a mess," Matt agrees before kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

* * *

**AN: Ta-da. He's already met mommy. Too soon to be this cute? Could use some reviews, guys.  
**

**Next time in _Leap of Faith_:**

**- Liz and Vicki interrogate...**

**- FLUFF! LOTS OF FLUFF EVERYWHERE!**


	10. Is he good for her?

It's been three hours and they've somehow managed to get it done even with Vicki, Caroline and Rebekah throwing out the occasional dance party when certain songs come on the radio.

They're currently on the bed Klaus and Jeremy just put in and jumping around to something upbeat. "Are you sure you're supposed to that, babe?" Jeremy asks worriedly as Vicki bounces around with Caroline and Rebekah. "Oh, hush, it's a baby, not a bomb!" Vicki scolds before jumping in to his arms. "I can still have fun with my baby sis if I want to."

"Not a baby," Caroline sings, spinning Rebekah under her arm before jumping on Klaus' back and scaring him. "God, Caroline," he gasps, holding her legs and turning his head to face her as she giggles and kisses his cheek. He walks out to the moving van as she sings the last verse of the song to him.

* * *

Liz and Vicki smile stupidly at one another before Vicki grabs Rebekah's hand and pulls her out of the room. "Oh, okay," Rebekah mumbles as she stumbles after the pregnant girl. Liz walks in to the kitchen behind them and they shut the door, checking that Caroline's still gone.

"Does he know?" Vicki asks Rebekah. Rebekah nods with a sad smile and Vicki demands to know everything, sitting down opposite her and leaning forward like an over excited freshman hearing about a best friend's first kiss. "Well, erm," Rebekah looks away nervously and Liz laughs. "Vicki, don't intimidate her," Liz scolds before sitting next to Rebekah. "We just want to know how serious this is," Liz says quietly as Caroline's singing comes back in to the house and Klaus warns her not to drop anything.

"Oh, Nik is very serious," Rebekah says with a small frown. "He's had too much bad happen to him and Caroline's the only good thing that's happened for a very long time. My father, his step father, was a monster, but that's all I'm going to say... Nik and Caroline just... fit, you know? I mean, I wanted them to get together before they even knew each other because they just seem great together. I haven't seen Nik so happy before and she's helping him. He told her everything, too, and it... It means he cares about her a lot and trusts her, which is hard for him."

"How long have they known each other?" Liz asks warily, "She told me they met Friday night, but... it's a bit..." She trails off and looks to Vicki for help. "Look, we know that you know about... _Damon,_" Vicki says, spitting out the name, "so you can see why we're worried about her jumping in to something. When Care wants something, she'll take it even if she'll end up hurt in the end. I don't like it, but that's how she is. She is so strong, but I don't know what it will take to break her, and I really don't want it to be your brother that breaks her."

Rebekah nods and gives them a sad smile. "Nik would never hurt her," she reassures, "Not on purpose. It's going to be hard for him, because he doesn't know how to be in a relationship like this, he's not very good at holding a relationship with me and my brothers as it is. He is definitely trying with her though, and all they've done is kiss and give each other those _looks._ I mean, have you seen them?" Vicki laughs and Liz smiles, "We have."

The door opens and Caroline looks at them nervously as they jump up to their feet. "Hey, Carebear," Vicki smiles sweetly. "If you're going to talk about me, at least try to make it a secret," Caroline smirks, "I could hear you and... You could just ask me about this." Vicki blushes a dark red as her mom looks away sheepishly. Rebekah drops her head and looks up under her lashes at Caroline. "Don't give me one of your brother's puppy dog faces," Caroline laughs, "He's already done that three times today and I'm taking anymore of them. Kiss my ass, Bekah."

"What a fine one it is, too, Carebear," Jeremy teases as he shuffles past her. "Dude, I'm right here," Vicki laughs, slapping his arm as he wraps his arms around her. "And all of you is beautiful, Vicki, especially your tummy that holds my daughter," he tells her before kissing her sweetly. "Hey, no PDA," Caroline scolds teasingly. "My house, my rules," Jeremy pouts, kissing Vicki again. "My daughter, my rules," Liz teases, prodding him off Vicki. He laughs with the girls before they all move back to the bedroom, his arms still around Vicki from behind and his hands on her bump.

Caroline leans against the door frame and looks around the room with a smile. Stefan and Rebekah strike up a conversation, smiling the whole time easily; her mom, Elena and Vicki are teasing Jeremy; Matt and Jacob are being all cute in the corner, painting each other more than they are the wall and Klaus is... _Where's Klaus gone?_

Strong arms wrap around her from behind and she smiles. "What are you thinking about, love?" He asks, resting his chin on her shoulder. "That my family is strange," she says honestly, "But I wouldn't change it for the world." She feels him smiling against her cheek and she bites her lip, trying to figure out how Klaus fits in her life so perfectly and easily without having to try.

"What was the secret girl meeting that Jeremy interrupted about?" He asks quietly, pulling her out in to the hall. "Us," she says, turning around to face him as he leans against the wall. "Really?" He smirks, "What about us?" She wraps her arms around his neck and shrugs, "My mom and Vicki were just being over protective and asking if I'm okay with you. Rebekah managed to get them to see how great we are being... this."

He leans forward so his forehead is resting against hers. "What is _this_, Caroline?" He asks, his eyes so clear with emotion she smiles. "Well, I don't know," she says honestly. "I'm happy with you. I feel safe and I know you won't judge me or anything. It's... right." His smile grows in to that adorable dimpled one and she feels flutters in her tummy. "I'm happy with you, too, love," he agrees. "So, will you be my girlfriend, Caroline?" He asks seriously. "Yes," she whispers nervously.

A new burst of happiness (and relief) goes through him and he kisses her with so much passion that she can hardly breathe. The rest of the world falls away as she deepens the kiss and loses her hands in his hair. His arms tighten around her waist so he pulls her closer, their bodies pushed against each other so she has to arch her back to reach him.

A throat awkwardly clears from behind and they freeze, Klaus pulling away quickly and looking at Vicki smirking and Jeremy looking everywhere else. "Smooth," she laughs, patting Caroline's back. "Don't let mom catch you or she'll fuck shit up." She walks away, pulling Jeremy behind her and he look down at Caroline's blank face. "Do you want to go to the Grill?" She asks, her eyes pleading with him as she smooths down his hair again. "Sure," he smiles as his arms slide from her so he holds her hips. She sighs and pulls him out of the house by the hand, practically skipping as she shouts to her mom that they're leaving.

He smiles, watching her so carefree and happy. He realises that this sit the first time in his life he's ever felt like this, and he really doesn't want anything to go wrong. She looks back at him with a grin and watches him fumbling with his keys in his free hand. She enjoys this, just them. She loves how happy she is and how she finally feels like she's whole and not so broken anymore. She wishes for it to last as long as possible.

* * *

**AN: So much fluff. Is too soon to be this... mushy? Review, please!**

**Next time in _Leap of Faith:_**

**- Someone from the past comes back  
**

**- Caroline breaks**

**- Klaus is scared.**


	11. Guess who's back

Caroline and Klaus walk in to the Grill and find an empty booth in the corner. It doesn't take that long for their food and drinks to arrive. "Mm, I love the milkshakes here," she says in bliss, slurping at the huge strawberry drink through one of the straws. He takes the other straw and tries some, smirking while she blushes at the romantic scene they're causing. "Very nice," he smirks, eyes on hers completely as her blush deepens.

"Well, well, well," a snarky voice says beside the table. He notices Caroline's face drain of colour until it is almost green. "You never went out on date with me, here, Carebear," the man says, eyes never leaving Caroline as Klaus glares at him. "Actually, you never even broke up with me, come to think of it." Klaus looks at Caroline confused, but she looks terrified and it all clicks in to place.

"That's because you tried to kill me and went to prison," she says quietly, staring straight ahead. "I think that is enough to tell you I never want to see you again." He laughs darkly before leaning forward on the table to Klaus. "She's a dull one," he tells her, "Doesn't do much. Just there for show really. Don't let her fool you because she's just a shallow and useless girl. Nothing special about her at all."

"Actually, mate, I think you have it wrong," Klaus argues, rising to a stand and forcing Damon to do the same. "You're nothing but an abusive son of a bitch and I really don't understand why nobody in this bar hasn't beaten the shit out of you yet or kicked your alcoholic little arse out. You stink like a mini bar, mate, and you have no right to talk to Caroline like that." He tilts his head with an amused look. "You know who I am, then?" He asks, looking at Caroline. "Did little Barbie tell you all about big, bad Damon and how he hurt her. Sorry, pal, but your innocent, Barbie princess is a lying, broken toy of mine that I want back."

"Get away from her," Klaus growls, stepping in front of Caroline protectively. "Get out of the way, Ken," Damon taunts, "Barbie needs to come back and play house with me." Klaus shoves Damon back, watching as the drunk _monster_ falls to the floor. "Woah, what-" Stefan says, running over. "Damon," he breathes in disbelief. "Hello, brother," Damon slurs, saluting Stefan before getting up on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demands, pulling Rebekah behind him. Liz walks in to the Grill and everyone already watching becomes silent. "Damon," Liz addresses coldly, "Why are you near my daughter? You know this is against the restraining order." He waves a hand dismissively. "I don't want the broken bitch anyway," he spits, glaring in her direction. "That _slut_ is nothing but a quick fix and a punch bag. Hope you get your use out of her, Ken." He shrugs at Klaus and turns away.

Klaus moves to lunge for Damon, but Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline all grab him before it gets ugly. But Matt walks in and freezes when he's confronted with Damon. "Hello, Mattie, miss me?" Damon sneers, only to have Matt punch him directly in the face. Damon goes down and Caroline and Liz spring in to action as Jacob grabs Matt's arms.

Kol runs over from the far end of the restaurant to keep Klaus back and Bonnie grabs Caroline to keep her away from Matt and Damon, because nobody wants her near that evil son of a bitch. A few deputies walk in and grab Damon, arresting him for breaking his restraining order on the Forbes family and not reporting for parole that morning.

As soon as he's out of sight, Caroline's legs go weak. She begins to fall to the floor and shuts her eyes, waiting for impact, but two strong arms grab her and pick her up. She opens her eyes to see Klaus and she looks away out of shame. "Mom, what was he doing here?" Matt demands, holding on to Jacob's hand for support. "I have no idea," Liz replies, holding Bonnie as they walk out, "But I need to go to the station to find out why we weren't alerted to his release. She hands a shaken Bonnie over to Kol, who quickly wraps her and Rebekah up in his arms, before she kisses Matt and Caroline's heads and disappears to her car.

"I can't go back home," Caroline whispers, "He'll have been there and I don't want to see... I can't look at my house. He was there. I just got used to it and now he's back, I'll be sick if I go back." She begins crying and holds on to Klaus tightly. He puts her feet back on the ground and wraps his arms around her. "You can stay with us until you're ready, love," he whispers, stroking her hair. "We'll just get what you need later and you can move in for a bit if you want." He looks to Matt, asking permission, and Matt nods with a thankful smile.

He walks Caroline over to Kol's car as Rebekah, Bonnie and Kol follow. He helps her and Rebekah in the back, sitting her in between them. It feels like forever and she's drained when they finally get in to the Mikaelson home. Klaus carries her up the stairs when he notices how exhausted she looks and he lies her down on his bed. He's about to leave when she grabs his hand, turning him back to her scared, sleepy face.

"Don't leave me," she whispers, "Please." He nods, kicking off his shoes before climbing in next to her. She curls up in to his side and he pulls her close, his arms wrapped around her. "Please, just stay," she pleads as she drifts off. "I can't have these nightmares alone." His heart breaks at her confession and he pulls her closer, turning on his side so they're pressed together. "I'm here," he chokes, pushing the tears back in. "I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

Rebekah and Bonnie pack up all of Caroline's things as Kol finishes the call with Liz, telling her that Caroline's moved in to one of the spare rooms in the house. "She says it is fine as long as Klaus is a gentleman," he tells them as they pack their third bag each. "how much stuff has this girl got?" He asks in amazement. "Two bags of clothes, four bags of random stuff," Rebekah counts, flipping her hair from her face with a huff.

"She collects souvenirs from moments that make her happy," Bonnie says with a nostalgic smile as she finds a pure white dove feather. "This was from when we were seven. We were camping in the woods for the first time and it was just after her parents had a fight. She knew they didn't love each other, but she kept it to herself because Matt loved them both so much. We were all out and it fell right on her face. She thought it was a spider and freaked out until I turned on the torch and she saw what it was... I can't believe she kept half this stuff!"

They look around and Bonnie tells them stories of Caroline's childhood with some things she finds, Rebekah and Kol chipping in when they find things when they read notes on them to remind herself of why she keeps them. Rebekah's old ribbon from the first time she met Rebekah for cheer practice. A rock from the first time Elena took her to the Lake House. Hidden in the back of her closet is a stick the size of Bonnie from the time Caroline twisted her ankle and needed it to walk back out of the woods with Kol.

Kol finds a box labelled _M. Memories_ and can't help but look inside. There's a sweet wrapper he recognises, but can't remember from where; a packet of power paint resealed; a silly platic ring; a note folded up with _Caroline_ written on it; a collection of photos; a cigarette, unlit, and an empty lighter he also recognises.

"What is all this?" He asks, handing the box to Rebekah. "That is her _Mikaelson Memories _box, Kol," Bonnie smiles, looking in. "Look, it's all you and Rebekah and... I don't know who those used to belong to, though," she adds, pointing at the wrapper, cigarette and lighter. "Nik," Rebekah smiles, moving things around until she finds a post-it. She reads it aloud for them smiling.

"_The_ note from Rebekah we had taken from us in History, a ring Kol gave me from his Happy Meal, photos of me and my best friends, photos from my first shoot with Rebekah, a wrapper from the day I met Klaus, powder paint from my favourite shoot ever, a cigarette and lighter from when I told Klaus everything." She looks at Kol with a knowing smile and she shuts the box. "She really likes Nik," she points out, "If he's already in her _keep forever_ memories." He nods in agreement and she puts the box in a bag.

"Come on, or we'll never get this done by tonight," Bonnie scolds, shooing Kol out of the room so they can get their work done. He smirks as he waits downstairs. His best friend is moving in, even if it is under such horrid circumstances. And his brother may have met his 'one'.

* * *

**AN: sorry about random updates, I'm trying to keep a schedule but it's my last term in school and there's so many exams and stuff, so my writing is a little off. Especially since I have two stories to update on here and a million bloody ideas. Next few chapters going to be updated in bulk, I guess, since I want to get to the dramatic, heartbreaking and tearjerking stuff. (It better make you bloody cry because I cried writing it... Although, I am a sap and wimp, so...)  
**


	12. Back Home

Caroline is curled up on the bed, staring at nothing as they unpack everything. "Have you tried talking to her?" Rebekah whispers to Klaus. "No, I poked her with a stick," he drawls sarcastically, "Yes, I tried talking to her! I don't know what to do." Caroline's eyes slowly move to his and she sits up. "Talk to me, not about me, guys," she croaks, climbing out of the bed and grabbing some clothes. "I'm going to have a shower," she tells them before plodding off in to the bathroom.

"I know what to do," Bonnie whispers, pulling them all closer in to a circle. "Bekah and I will take her shopping tomorrow out of town. Klaus, you'll tell her that Damon was wrong about everything and she means... whatever it is she means, to you. Kol, you will not pick on her and you will keep tabs on Damon, okay?" They all nod and go back to unpacking Caroline's stuff in to the spare bedroom between Klaus and Rebekah's bedrooms.

Klaus stays after it is all done until she comes out of the bathroom about an hour later in a baggy jumper, pink plaid pants and fluffy socks. Her hair is ties up out of her face lazily and she looks broken, remnants of smudged mascara on her cheeks. "Caroline," he sighs, rising to his feet and walking over to her. "I'm fine," she mumbles, looking away from him.

He takes her face gently in his hands, noticing how she tenses now when he touches her. "Love, listen to me," he begs, her eyes reaching his slowly. "Damon was wrong. You're better than this. I... fancy you," he admits. She steps away and walks to the other side of the room. "Is that so hard to believe?" He asks in shock. "Yes!" She snaps, turning back to him. "Why?" he whispers, trying to get her to understand. "You're beautiful, strong, full of light. You haven't let your demons eat at you or destroy you, which probably would've been easier for you to do. You're smart, funny and amazing. You complete people without meaning to because you're the light of the room, Caroline. You're perfect."

She closes her eyes when he stands a step in front of you. "There is nothing wrong with you," Klaus tells her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "It's all in Damon's head. It isn't you. It's him." Her eyes reopen and stare up at him. "Really?" She asks in a small voice. "Really, love," he replies with a small smile.

She steps forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest as his arms move around her shoulders. With his chin resting on her head, he runs his hands up and down her back comforting her. He closes his eyes to stop himself from crying with her. Nobody so beautiful should be this broken.

* * *

The door opens as someone knocks on it and she looks up from her laptop, pulling her earphones out. "Hey, Care," Matt says sadly. "Hi, Mattie," she replies, her voice small as she look down at her fumbling hands. He sits on the edge of the bed, covering both her hands with one of his. "Are you okay?" He asks, face falling when she shakes her head. "I want daddy," she cries, her face crumpling up as tears spill from her eyes.

He pulls her closer, enveloping her in to a tight hug as tears run down his own cheeks. "I know, Care, but he's gone," he croaks. He pulls away, pushing her hair from her face and looking her in the eyes. "You know how you were dad's little princess?" He asks, an idea in his head. She nods slowly and he offers her a small smile as she bites on her lip. "Well, you were his little fighter, too, weren't you?" She nods again and he takes her hands in his. "Be daddy's warrior princess, Care," he whispers with hope, "Fight for your life again. Please, don't let Damon win."

Caroline looks away, her fear becoming determination. "For daddy?" She asks unsure. "For you," he corrects with a smile. She returns it weakly and hugs him gratefully. "I want ice cream," she tells him, making him laugh. "You always want ice cream," he points out. "And that is how you know I'm okay," she teases, climbing out of the bed and pulling him out of the room. "Klaus better have ice cream or I'll have to train him," she mumbles as he laughs behind her.

* * *

She's sat at the table, brushing her toes in her thick fluffy socks over the tiled floor on the high bar stool as Rebekah brings over some more ice cream. "Is she okay?" Liz asks, coming to Klaus' side as he watches from the doorway. "I think she's going to be fine," he replies distantly. "You know, just because it was Matt that got her to respond like this, doesn't mean you didn't help," Liz tells him, causing him to turn and frown in confusion. "Matt's used the _daddy technique_ every time she's gone in to a depression. This is actually the first time it worked straight away. Whatever you said made her okay. She just needed another push."

"She needs her mother, too," he says quietly. "I know, but I've never really been there before and she knows I try," Liz replies sadly. "She has other people, but I would drop everything and run to her if she asks." He nods and looks back in the kitchen, catching Caroline's eyes. She smiles at him shyly and looks back to Rebekah quickly, smiling wider at something ridiculous Rebekah said.

Matt walks over and tells his mom that the station called and the sheriff disappears quickly, kissing the top of Caroline's head as she leaves. Caroline's shoulders slump slightly and Matt leaves to call Jacob. Klaus dismisses Rebekah with a discrete nod when her phone begins ringing. "It's Stefan," Rebekah says, pointing to Caroline with it. "Take it... I know you both like each other, by the way," Caroline smirks, making Rebekah blush. "Erm, well," she mumbles, running off and answering.

Klaus smirks, sitting in Rebekah's seat opposite Caroline as she eats the ice cream slowly. "You going to tell me what you and my mom were talking about?" She asks, digging her spoon in to the frozen chocolate and leaving it there. "You," he answers honestly, stealing her spoon and eating. She slaps his hand away, taking Rebekah's discarded spoon and tucking in. "Obviously... But what about me?" She asks with her mouth full. "Just that you need your mother around as well," he shrugs, "And she said that... Maybe I helped you come out of your _depression?_" He asks, the word a new question in itself.

"I had it after Damon hurt me and I sometimes slip back after a while if something happens," she explains shyly. "It can be anything. Abuse on a TV show. One of my scars. Anything. It can take months to get me back to normal, _usually_..." She shrugs and sniffs lightly before stuffing her mouth again and he stares at her. She swallows and eventually meets his eyes, "Yes, you helped." He nods and reaches over the table warily, linking their fingers together.

"Klaus... can you stay with me tonight?" She asks, her eyes vulnerable and her fear showing powerfully, offending the beauty of her eyes. "Of course, love," he says gently, squeezing her hand. "And... Call me Nik... I mean, if you want..." He trails off nervously, mentally smacking himself for acting like an idiot. "Really?" She asks, "Why? I thought only your family called you that?" He clears his throat, dropping the spoon and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well, erm, I... Let the people close to me call me Nik," he stumbles, "And, well, you're, erm, my... _girlfriend_... So... And... we're kind of living together already and... I just..."

She breaks out in to smile at his adorable awkwardness and leans over, stopping him with a quick kiss. She hovers in front of his face, biting her lip to hide a smile. "I get it... Nik," she says softly, sitting back and watching as he breaks out in to a light blush and smile with dimples. A warmth bursts through her for a second until there's a pounding on the front door.

She jumps to her feet and stares wide eyed, shaking at the loud noise. "It's okay, Kol will get it and I'm here, you're okay," he says, getting up and standing in front of her. He looks over his shoulder as Kol walks to the door, baseball bat in hand for protection. Elijah and Henrik jog down the stairs, confused by the commotion as Rebekah walks out of the dining room. Klaus looks over his shoulder as the door opens.

"Where's Caroline?"


	13. She's Elijah's WHAT?

"Where's Caroline?"

"Katherine?" Caroline calls from the kitchen, looking over Klaus' shoulder. "What-" She's about to continue, but Katherine bounces through Kol and Rebekah and runs to her, pushing Klaus out of the way and hugging Caroline so tight that she can't move her arms. "Kat... Can't breathe," Caroline croaks. "Oh my God," Katherine panics, releasing Caroline and holding her arms. "Where is he? Do you want me to shoot him? Castrate him? What? Are you okay? Why is he here? Can I kill him?" She rants, pacing the kitchen and running her hands through her perfectly curled chocolate hair.

Caroline bites her lip to stop laughing at the scene in front of her. Klaus is stood with his mouth open, confused by how a scrawny woman like that managed to push him out of the way; Rebekah and Kol are in the door way with similar expressions; Elijah and Henrik stare wide eyed from the lounge door way in confusion; and Katherine is pacing like a madman plotting different ways to kill Damon.

"Kat, I'm okay," Caroline interrupts as Katherine begins talking about assassins and acid tanks. "What?" She blurts out, turning to face her. "Look at me, Kat, I'm not_... Not _okay. I mean, this isn't the best day of my life but it isn't bad enough to get acid tanks and missile launchers," she laughs, holding the older brunette still. "How do you even know about that stuff anyway?" Caroline mutters with furrowed eyebrows. "I spend too much time with Jeremy on those video games," Katherine mumbles, running her perfectly manicured hand through her perfect hair.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah shouts, waving her hands out at Katherine. "This is Katherine Gilbert," Elijah says, clearing his throat. "Elena's older sister and... mygirlfriendokaybye." He adds the last part on so quickly that it's one word and dives back in to the lounge. "Wait... WHAT!" Rebekah shouts, going after him. "We are a _family_, Elijah, you're supposed to _tell us_ these things!" Elijah groans, "Leave me alone, Rebekah!"

Kol takes another look at the new girl, wondering how that happened. How did his stuffy, uptight big brother end up with a girl who looks like she walked out of a Victoria's Secret shoot or something? With her long, perfect chocolate curls and her round, feminine face. Brown does eyes, pouty red lips, tanned skin, thin body, long legs in killer heels and an air of confidence that feels like a slap to the face... Yes, _that_ is the girl he envisioned _Elijah _with...

Caroline raises her eyebrows at Katherine. "You... and him... _how_?" She says, smiling. "Long story," Katherine sighs, smiling back. "Now, did I bring my tool kit for nothing? Is there no pain to dealt out? No castration? Nothing?" Caroline shakes her head, pursing her lips. "I love you, Kat, but you're scary as hell," Caroline sighs, hopping back on her seat and tucking in to the ice cream. Katherine grabs a spoon from the open drawer and sits next to her.

"So, why you living here then?" Katherine asks as the three remaining brothers sit in front of them. "He is my best friend," Caroline says, pointing to Kol. "He is my boyfriend," she mumbles, pointing to Klaus, who looks down at Kol's smirk. "And he's adorable," she smiles, reaching over to ruffle Henrik's hair. "Hey, I'm sixteen, not adorable," he pouts, fixing his shaggy hair. "Aw, he's adorable," Katherine smiles at Henrik, making him scowl at her.

"So," Katherine smirks. "So," Caroline counters, raising her eyebrows. "So," Kol mocks, leaning forward on his elbows and holding his smirking face. Klaus rolls his eyes and slaps the back of Kol's head, "Ow, Nik!" Henrik laughs and jumps off his stool. "I don't like girl talk, but you ladies have fun," he calls, looking at Kol. "I'll try and get Rebekah off Elijah's back." Klaus rolls his eyes and picks his spoon back up, eating whilst the girls are distracted, whispering to each other.

"Hey, woah, I don't like when girls whisper, it means they have secrets," Kol announces. "Yeah, exactly," Caroline says with an eyeroll before giving Katherine her full attention again. Klaus and Kol share a worried look before digging in to the ice cream, hearing the occasional useless phrase or two. "_No way." "What? Really?" "Aw." "What!" "Such a bitch." etc._

They pull back and Caroline glares at the half empty ice cream tub Klaus has in his hand. "Shouldn't have been talking for so long, love," he smirks, putting another spoonful in his mouth slowly. "You're such a dick," she mumbles, reaching over and trying to take it. He pulls it away, raising his eyebrows in a challenge. She pouts at him as she thinks of a way to get it back. Katherine whispers in her ear and she smirks at him, making him scowl curiously.

Caroline hops over the counter, skidding over and landing on his lap. She locks her feet behind his back and reaches up, grabbing the tub from him. She slides it over to Katherine, who gladly digs in whilst running away from Kol. "'LIJAH! KOL'S TRYING TO KILL ME FOR ICE CREAM!" She shouts, running in to the lounge. "You don't play very fair, love," Klaus growls, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Using the element of surprise isn't being unfair," she defends, squealing when he spins and stands up with her in his arms.

She bites her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening her legs on his waist as he pushes her up to get a better hold on her. He carries her through the hall and she scowls at him. "This isn't fair," she mumbles. "Using the element of surprise isn't being unfair," he smirks, walking up the stairs. "I only wanted my ice cream back," she huffs, dropping her head against his shoulder. He chuckles as he carries her to her room. "Well, it's late, and Elijah needs to deal with Katherine, so..."

He drops her on her bed and she nods, her eyes already drooping. "Don't leave," she asks in a small voice. "I don't want to be alone while he's here." Klaus nods, kicking off his shoes and undressing down to his boxers as Caroline shuffles in to the bathroom to change. He gets under the covers and she comes back in a baggy jumper and shorts, playing with the sleeves nervously. She hops on to the bed next to him, shuffling under the covers and curling up against his side, holding on like he'll disappear when she closes her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave, love," he whispers, kissing the top of her head. She nods against his chest as his arms wrap around her. "Do you want to go somewhere, tomorrow?" He asks, just before she falls asleep. "Where?" She asks in a yawn, looking up at him. "I've got a lake house, I'll ask your mother to tell the school you're ill and we can go up for a bit... Just to get away," he says, stroking her hair. She smiles sleepily. "Yeah," she whispers, "That'd be nice." He nods, kissing her nose before resting his cheek against her head as they both drift off to sleep.


	14. Lake House

They make it to the lake house in the evening as the sky begins to spread out in a hue of pastel colours. The wood cabin faces out on to the lake, surrounded by trees and flowers that begin to close as the sun goes down.

"It's beautiful," she breathes, stepping out of the car with his help. "I've seen better," he whispers, staring straight at her. She turns to face him and he quickly looks away, the pair of them blushing. "How long do we get to stay here?" She asks him as he pulls their cases from the boot of the car. "Your mother said I can steal you until Monday, because you have a test in History class," he smirks. "So, we have four days?" She grins, "That's fine."

He nods and leads her up the steps, unlocking the door and letting her step through as he locks the car and moves the cases inside. She spins around and smiles at the genuine cabin-in-the-woods feel of the house.

The walls are thick logs, sealed shut with various nature landscapes pinned up. A fur rug lies in front of the fireplace, log sofas with piles of cushions on them form a V shape facing the small television with a heavy stack of DVDs in the right hand corner, next to the eccentric, wooden fireplace.

She walks through the rustic, oak kitchen that has a coffee maker, microwave and fridge. She skips through the hall and in to a bedroom. A four-poster king sized bed lies in the middle of the room on an exquisite red rug. Red oak furniture lines the room with a music player on the dresser and the vanity lined with hair care things. Hairdryer, straighteners, curlers, hairspray and gel.

"Rebekah and Kol were here last," a voice says behind her. She turns and smiles at Klaus. "Elijah had the fridge packed up last night, too, but we can order something if we don't feel like making anything." She nods and blushes as his arms move around her waist.

"If you want, I'll sleep on the-"

"No," she jumps in, turning red as he smirks down at her. "I mean, I don't mind. I don't want you to leave me," she whispers, looking down as he presses a kiss to her temple. "Come on, unpack, we're going swimming in five minutes," he whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek and passing her her suitcase.

She throws it on the bed and sneakily hides her stuff in a towel. "I'll meet you outside," she tells him, disappearing in to the bathroom. He shakes his head at her shyness and puts on his swim shorts and a t-shirt.

It's early autumn, the leaves just changing colours and the flowers beginning to bow with limpness in their dying stems. It has a strange beauty, the natural death of summer as it turns in to winter slowly over a few months. He looks up at the purple sky and smiles, thinking how beautiful it is that the world is so small and still so new and bright and mysterious. How there are things out there that they'll never understand, no matter how many lifetimes a person has.

The sand beside him shifts as Caroline sits down. In a baggy jumper that stops at mid this with her hair caught up in a messy bun, she looks stunningly natural. Her make up is cleaned off and she looks more breath-taking than usual.

"I have scars," she tells him quietly, "On my body. They're... disgusting." He frowns deeply before pulling off his shirt. "So are mine," he shrugs in a hushed voice. She looks over slowly, her eyes landing on his scarred back. She reaches out slowly as he stares out of the water and begins running her fingers over them. His entire body tenses for a moment before he realises what she's doing as she moves behind him. He feels her lips on every scar.

She looks at his damaged skin and feels tears prick at her eyes, stinging as they threaten to trickle down her cheeks. His hand runs up and down her shin, as if to coax her back over to him. Fingertips trail over his scars as she hugs him, holding on to him tightly. He shifts slightly and pulls her on to his lap clumsily.

He waits as she hesitantly pulls off her jumper. Her stomach and back are littered with smaller scars, from punches and kicks rather than the abuse he suffered with the belts and golf clubs. Between her breasts in the red bikini, a thick scarred line trails down. It's a scar of survival, inches from her heart. His finger lightly traces the almost purple skin and she looks away from him.

His other hand strokes up and down her back, feeling the small bumps of flesh on his calloused hands. A single curl falls from the messy do as she turns to meet his eyes again. He kisses away the tear rolling down her cheek, moving her legs so she straddles him with her legs out behind him. Their foreheads rest against each other as they share a powerful look filled with emotions that are too complicated and confusing to voice.

"You're perfect, Caroline," he whispers, voice husky. "Absolutely perfect." She blushes and gives him a shy smile. "So are you, Nik," she whispers softly. "Absolutely perfect." He kisses her gently and scoops her up. She squeals and wraps her legs around his hips tightly as he carries them in to the water.

They float around for a while in content silence before it turns in to a wild water fight. The moon is high in the sky and the air is cool by the time they get back inside. Klaus starts a fire as Caroline changes in to pyjamas. She walks back in, hair soaked in the messy bun, wearing his shirt and her pink flannel pants with bare feet.

"Do you have a thing against your own shirts, love?" He teases, pulling her down with him and lying back on the sofa. "No, yours are just comfier," she shrugs, snuggling down with her back against his bare chest. He pulls the blanket over them and presses play on the DVD, groaning because Caroline chose a children's animation.

"Why do I even have this DVD?" He complains, wrapping his arms around her waist. She playfully slaps his arm and rests her head on his chest. "Because it's an awesome film," she counters, "I bet you've never even watched it! Rise of the Guardians _rocks._" He sighs, smiling at her childish ways as they fall in to comfortable silence as they watch the film.

* * *

A ringing phone scares them both awake. Klaus rolls off the sofa, bringing Caroline with him, her high pitched yelp echoing in the large room slightly. His arm is still around her, holding her up off the floor with him so they don't hit their faces on the wooden tiles. "Urg," she groans, reaching up and grabbing the loud contraption.

"Yours," she grumbles as he pushes them back on the sofa with a grunt. The ringing stops as he puts it to his ear, answering with a curt, "Yes?" There's a sigh on the other end and he mutter under his breath. "Niklaus, Katarina wishes to join Caroline at the Lake House. Would it be okay if we joined you?"

"Oh, for the love of- FINE! But I'm not happy about it," Klaus huffs, ending the call. "What are you not happy about now, Nik?" Caroline giggles, turning over so she lies on top of him, looking down at him innocently. "Katherine and Elijah are joining us, apparently," he pouts, feeling a little less guilty when she frowns. "I wanted it to be us," she whines, quickly kissing his pouted lips. "So did I," he agrees, kissing her again, deep and slow.

* * *

**AN: going on a bit of a hiatus until I figure out how to fill in chapters until the dramatic one. Beware, I think this will be a bumpy ride for Klaroline ;)**


	15. News and Flashbacks

"Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello," an arrogant but teasing voice calls out as a foot pokes Caroline's side. She stirs awake and realises she fell asleep on the small stretch of dark sand before the lake. "Did you really just quote Willy Wonka to wake me up?" She grumbles? "Yes, now get up before you turn red," Katherine laughs, throwing a towel on Caroline's head and walking away.

"Why am I friends with her?" She mumbles to nobody in particular. "Because you're strange and you attract the weirdos," Klaus offers from beside her. She squeaks, having not known he was there before, and sits up right, the towel falling from her head. "She's right though, you're going to burn," he smirks, holding out a hand to her.

"Why did you let me fall asleep anyway?" She huffs, taking his hand and letting him throw her up in the air and catch her. Her legs wrap around his waist and she kisses his lips lightly. "Because I did, too," he shrugs, adjusting his arms so she sits on one and the other is around her bare back. He carries her in to the house, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

They sit down on the sofa with Katherine and Elijah opposite them. Caroline pulls on one of Klaus' disgarded shirts and curls up in to his side as Katherine and Elijah share a smile. "Oh no, you only have that smile when you've done something," Caroline winces to Katherine. The brunette laughs and takes Elijah's hand. "Well, we have something to tell you," Katherine grins.

She turns to Elijah and he looks over at his brother. "I have proposed to Katarina," he announces. "OH MY GOD!" Caroline squeals, diving up and on to Katherine. They both laugh as Katherine unclasps her necklace and pulls off the ring she hid under her t-shirt. Elijah romantically slips the ring on Katherine's finger and the girls go in to teenager mode where they gossip and giggle in hushed voices.

Elijah moves next to Klaus, who sits there in shock. "I only found out about her a couple of days ago, and now I'm going to have another sister-in-law?" Klaus asks, watching Elijah nod in confirmation. "Well, shit," Klaus breathes, "Congratulations, mate." Elijah chuckles at Klaus' reaction and shakes his head amused.

* * *

"KOL!" Rebekah screams terrified, runnning in to the house and locking the door. "What?" He panics, diving out of his room and pulling his jeans back on as Bonnie runs out and zips her shorts up again.

"Urg, never mind," Rebekah dismisses, turning away from her shirtless brother and Bonnie spinning her shirt on the right way again. "Damon. He followed me here. He came up to me at the Grill and trapped me in the corner. Matt called Liz and she made him get out for causing a disturbance. When I got out, though, he was following me and-"

"Shh, Bekah, calm down, Care isn't here, he can't get her," Kol soothes, pulling his sister in for a hug. "I'll call Katherine," Bonnie offers, walking out and grabbing her phone from the table.

"What if he never leaves?" Rebekah whispers, looking up at Kol with watery blue eyes. Her bottom lip is trembling and he can't help but flash back to the time Mikael beat Nik to the point of almost death.

_He held her, both of them hiding under the bed because they were too young to understand it all properly. Elijah had told them to stay there and they could hear everyone else shouting downstairs. Their mother was catatonic to the mess as Henrik cried from being disturbed._

_Rebekah got up and brought Henrik in to them as quickly as she could. They hid in the wardrobe until Finn walked on and took Henrik from Rebekah and began soothing him. They didn't remember him coming home, but then heard the sirens._

_"What's happening?" Rebekah sobs, looking between Finn and Kol. Kol saw the pain in her eyes, the way she panicked for her dear Nik. "Niklaus was hurt, badly, he's going to the hospital," Finn whispered, kneeling down to her level as Henrik drifted in to sleep. "No!" She cries, turning and holding on to Kol._

_"What about dad?" Kol breathes, holding Rebekah tightly as if he could protect her even though he was only young. "He was the one who hurt Nik, again, wasn't he?" Finn nods and Rebekah buries her face in Kol's neck. "Don't worry sister, I'll protect you," Kol promises to Rebekah in a whisper._

"Don't worry, sister," he chokes out, "I'll protect you." She pulls him close and cries in to his shoulder as he waits. He doesn't know what for. For her to stop? For Bonnie to come back in? For Damon to burst in to the house? He doesn't know, but he knows he's ready.

* * *

The four of them sit there, digesting the news that Damon hasn't left her alone.

"If he hates you, why does he keep coming after you?" Katherine explodes, pacing back and forth. "Because he wants to finish what he started," Caroline answers blankly. Katherine stops pacing and gives her best friend a pained look. "Care," she whispers, hurt choking her with tears. "I know," Caroline breathes back, giving her a weak smile.

The silence that falls between them as Katherine climbs on Caroline and curls up with her, both of them holding each other as Caroline's back rests against Klaus' chest. His fingers run through Caroline's hair gently and she closes her eyes, savouring the small intimacy that he brings with the overwhelming comfort and safety.

"How are you two so close?" Elijah asks suddenly. "Well, me, Bonnie and Elena were the three musketeers growing up, so Katherine was always around. She sometimes played with us, but when we were still kids she decided to grow up. She was also best friends with Vicki, so we'd see each other all the time. When my parents split up, Vicki became a bit distant and Matt came out soon after. She was my support, because I'd grown up to look after my siblings instead of the other way around," Caroline starts.

"Me and Vicki were still best friends, but then Caroline joined us, too. She kept Vicki in check and I'd have someone that wouldn't share all my secrets with when they got high or drunk, because Care didn't do that sort of thing," Katherine smiles, uncurling from around Caroline's stomach and moving over to Elijah again, curling in to him.

"When I got with Damon, Katherine was weary. She was the first person I told. She stood up to Damon and it gave me the confidence to do it, too. When it went wrong, she blamed herself, but it wasn't her, it was Damon. She was, once again, my support as I recovered. She took me out of town some days, because it got too much. When I had my worst days, she'd rally everyone up to make sure I was okay and to make sure I didn't try anything."

"We became inseparable and closer than ever. When I went away with Vicki, we were both sad, but we're still besties." Caroline and Katherine share a smile and Caroline snuggle into Klaus' side.

She rubs her eyes and yawns, making him smile. "You're like a cat," Katherine laughs at her. "I am not," she pouts, narrowing her eyes at Katherine, who shrugs in response. "No, you're more like a toddler, love," Klaus smirks down at her. She sticks her tongue out at him and gets up.

"Aw, where you going?" He frowns, watching her walking away. "Have to pee," she yawns, stretching her arms out and making weird noises. "What a catch," Katherine teases to Klaus. "I know," he smiles seriously, turning back to the television and waiting for her.

Katherine looks at Elijah and whispers, "They're perfect together." he nods in agreement and looks at his younger brother, who smiles contentedly and peacefully for the first time in his life...

Elijah sighs, remembering when things were simpler, but also remembers the horror of their past and he's glad that Klaus has found _real_ love after wasting so long with someone unworthy.

_"Klaus... I love you," Tatia whispers to him. Elijah stops in the doorway, unnoticed by the pair. "No, you love the money my family has," Klaus growls, pushing her out of the way and grabbing the bottle of scotch. He brings it up to his mouth and gulps down the burning liquid._

_"No, I love you," Tatia argues as Elijah hides and listens in. "No, you've been cheating on me and now you're pregnant with another man's child and you'll try to pass it off as mine," Klaus snaps, taking another drink. "It is yours, Nik, I-"_

_"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Klaus roars, scaring the girl. "The only reason I have not thrown you out is because my family, though they hate you, would never allow me to throw out a pregnant woman with nowhere to go! If you fuck this second chance up, you're out of here."_

_"Klaus, please, I love you. I'm sorry, but he-"_

_"If you dare say that boy _forced_ himself upon you, I will send you out now!"_

_"No, he just... He confused me. I was drunk! I swear I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Klaus, you have to believe me!"_

_"I don't believe a bloody word that comes out of your mouth, Tatia. You're a lying, cheating, deceitful bitch and I hate you. But, unlike you, I have morals. You can stay in this house, but you do not get any privileges. You get your own clothes, food and anything else you need. You will get no money from me or my family and you will stay in the west wing, in one of the guest bedrooms. You will leave me alone. If you try to come in to my room or my study, you're gone. If you try and get with one of my brothers, _again_, you are gone. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Get out of my sight. I've never raised a hand to a woman, but right now, I don't know what I'm going to do."_

_She gasps and jolts backwards, running out of the room and disappearing to the west wing of the house.  
_

* * *

__**AN: Boom, flashbacks. Did you like the mini back stories? I'll try and update as ofter as I can, but you know how it is. High School is pretty crappy and my migraines are increasing in frequency. I'll try as best as I can, hope you like. :)  
**


	16. Accident

_His smirk grows as they move deeper in to the house. "I thought you said Stefan was home?" She says confused, turning and facing her boyfriend of two weeks. "I lied," he shrugs, almost innocently if it weren't for the smirk playing on his lips and the cruel glint in his hazy eye. "Damon, what are you-"_

_She's cut off when he lunges forward, smashing their lips together and gripping her wrists. He overpowers her, despite her protests and writhing body. He pulls back for air and she screams, only to be silenced by his mouth again._

_It happens in a blur and the next thing she knows it that she's crying as he screams at her, ripping her clothes from her body as she whimpers. His pants drop and she screams. His fist connects with her face and she chokes, covering herself with her arms._

_He scoffs and turns her over on to her stomach, taking her like some worthless animal that's there for his amusement. His laugh echoes in the room, mixed with grunts and her horrified whimpering._

_When he's done with her, he leaves her with a warning that if she says anything, then he'll kill her and the people she loves. She picks up her clothes and pulls them on, driving home as she cries, skipping red lights and speeding over the limit to get far away. Tears blur her vision as she gets home, alone another night to deal with the real demons in her on her own._

_Vicki's out with her junkie friends and Matt's asleep. She won't bother him with this, she can't do anything unless she wants to be hurt, or worse - everyone else will._

* * *

She gasps awake and turns in to the shoulder joined to the warm, safe arms around her. "It's alright," he soothes, "You're safe, no one is going to hurt you again, I promise." Klaus' words whispered in to her ear calm her down and she pulls away, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I know that he tried to hurt Bekah, but it's not your fault. He's a psychopath, Caroline," he tells her quietly, brushing her hair behind her ear. She's surprised he can even see, since it's the middle of the night and they're back home in his - their - bedroom. "I know. I'm just... scared," she admits, looking down.

"Hey, hey," he soothes, pulling her face up and kissing her forehead gently. "We've all afraid of something. You're scared of someone hurting you again, but you continue to fight against him every day by living your life. I'm scared that I'll lose the people I love, but I don't tell them how important to me they are, just in case. It's normal. We'll get through it."

She nods slowly and leans up, kissing him softly to let him know that she understood the hidden message. She's important to him. It might not be love, yet, but it's strong and it scares them both - him more so than her, but...

He pulls her back down and she curls in to him, his arms locked around her body as she nuzzles in to his shoulder. They might be in something nobody can explain, but they love it... They might just love each other.

* * *

School is dull and she's passing with the highest grades, making her mom proud a month before graduation.

A week after her nightmares, Stefan moved his belongings in to the Mikaelson house and Bonnie began staying over so that she had more people around. The house still felt large, despite the amount of people running around in it, and it certainly wasn't empty. She moved her stuff in to Klaus' room.

A month after that, the Salvatore Boarding House went up in flames. Damon and a few 'escorts' were inside. Apparently, he set fire to the house himself after drinking far too much and pouring lighter fluid around the lounge whilst the girls 'prepared' themselves upstairs for him. The house went up in about ten minutes, made of old wood and furnished with so much flammable belongings.

Yes, Stefan was mourning, but he'd been mourning the brother he loved for years. Damon was a shell of his brother, not the fun-loving ass that he grew up with. He even had the date of death put back a few years because the man who hurt Caroline was not his brother. It's not denial. It never was. It's the truth.

Rebekah became his support, and his girlfriend, and helped him loosen up in to the Stefan that they all love. Kol and Bonnie got in to the same college and have applied to buy an apartment nearby for the two of them. Elena left the group, seeing Stefan and Rebekah so happy was too much for her. Klaus agreed to move in with Caroline whilst she's at college. Vicki's stomach is huge and Jeremy is panicking that she's having some alien baby and that's why she's so big. Her mom met a guy, a nice one, called James.

She looks back in to the car at Klaus, smiling as he taps on the wheel to the rock song playing mildly from the radio. Her whole life is beginning to fit together. Something behind him catches her eyes and she opens her mouth to scream.

She's cut off as the front end of a lorry plows in to Klaus' side of the car and smashes them in to the barrier on Caroline's side. The car flips, rolling and smashing down the hill until it slams in to the lake. Water begins to pour in as the car goes under the water. Her heart beat pounds in her head as she pulls on her seatbelt, but it won't budge. He's doing the same on his side, trying to crack open the window.

He shifts in his seat but cries out, leaning forward and clutching his thigh as the shooting agony calms. She looks over, stopping her attempts at opening the door, and notices his leg crushed under the collapsed dashboard. He turns to her hopelessly as the water turn red with blood over his leg. She looks back with tears in her deep blue eyes, her fear reflected in his own dark ones.

She thinks of everything she's going to lose. Her Nik. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Henrik. Vicki and the baby. She'll never hold her niece. Her niece will never know her. She'll be ghost. Her mom and Matt. Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy. She'll never tell him that she loves him. She'll never graduate, go to college, get a job, get engaged to him, get married to him, have his kids, buy a house with him, have stupid 'old married couple' fights with him... She'll be dead. And so will he.

He begins to panic, thinking of what he'll actually lose. Henrik, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn. Even Sage and the kids. He's lost everything because of some dumb trucker fucker. He'll never tell her he loves her, or propose, or marry her, or have kids with her, or buy a stupid house, with a stupid dog, and a stupid fence. He'll never a life because it's been taken away from him and he's terrified.

Her hand links with his as the water reaches their waists and she uses the last of her energy to lean forward and press her lips to his. He responds instantly, thumb running over her cheek heavily before the water reaches their necks. As they pull back it reaches their chins, both of them taking another breath before they're submerged completely.

He watches her eyes close heavily and he panics, knowing that he's failed her because they're dying and he can't save her. He thinks back on their relationship and realises they never said 'I love you' to each other. He knows how he feels, knows how she feels, but he's going to die without telling her. He's going to die without hearing those words with truth.

His eyes feel heavy as he watches her mouth open and bubbles of air fly out, her golden hair splayed out in the water around them. He lets go, his hand still in hers as he lets his eyes close and his mouth open.

* * *

**AN: I think I'm going to go on a mini hiatus because I have exams over the next couple of weeks, but I'll try and update as soon as I can. I took a different turn than I was going to, so that I could make this a shorter story because the rate I was going, the thing would be fifty chapters long. So, let us see where this takes us.**

**You may hate me right now, or not. Was this good? I don't know. I'm not so proud of this one.**


	17. In and Out Again

The throbbing lessens the longer she keeps her eyes closed. A painful moan escapes her as someone knocks into the bed in a rush. "Caroline?" Katherine's voice cracks hesitantly. She moans again in response, too weak to even open her eyes let alone talk. "Oh my god, I'll get a nurse!"

She'd frown if she could, but she's so tired that she just thinks. Why would she need a nurse? Why does everything hurt so much? Why is her throat burning? Is there a tube in her nose? Ew, what is that taste? Did nobody bother to brush her teeth or something?

She tries to think how she got here, if here's the hospital like she guesses. She was in the car with Nik, thinking how perfect the last couple of weeks had been. She turned to look at him and there was... a truck. Oh god!

Her dry lips split painfully and she croaks out a small noise. "Nik," she breathes weakly, coughing dryly. "Relax, Caroline, you've been through a lot," someone new says, hands resting on her shoulders a moment before shifting around her. "Can you open your eyes for me?" She asks in a calm, soft voice.

She takes a shaky breath before her eyelids flutter, a blinding light flashing in her sight before it clears and she's looking at a brunette woman with a relieved smile on her face. "There we go," she whispers more to herself than to Caroline. "My name is Dr. Fell - you can call me Meredith-, I've been treating you and Niklaus-"

"Nik?" Caroline coughs, eyes becoming watery. "Yes, you're both alive but... he's still unconscious with a few other... issues," Meredith tells her wearily. "Where?" She pleads, breathing heavily with panic. "He's in the next room, you can see him when we've had you assessed and got you on your feet once again," Meredith promises with a sad smile.

Caroline nods and lets her head loll to the side, her eyes meeting Katherine's. "Why," she coughs, "Are you... crying?" Katherine shakes her head, a single relieved laugh bursting out of her pursed lips as she walks over and hugs her awkwardly, since Caroline is still lay down.

"Caroline, the accident caused a lot of damage to you both, mostly Niklaus," Meredith tells her gravely. Caroline's eyes fill with tears and she moves her hand heavily to fit in Katherine's as the brunette leans away, tears streaming down her face.

"There was a bleeding in your brain, but it's finally stopped on it's own accord. You've been unconscious for a month." The news hits her harder than the truck plowing in to their car. "Niklaus may be out for some time longer, we've done everything we could, but you both had serious injuries. You had mostly external injuries, but we had to remove your appendix and right kidney due to damage."

"You had to be resuscitated once we pulled you out. Niklaus held on a little while longer, but we got to the sight a while later. You're going to have breathing and heart issues for the rest of your life. I'm sorry."

"What about Nik?" She asks instantly, not letting the heavy weight take her down selfishly. Katherine nods to Meredith, knowing that it's better to tell Caroline now or she'll worry herself sick. "He... His leg was severely damaged. It... We had to amputate," Meredith tells her, wincing as Caroline chokes out a sob and looks away brokenly. "We cut just below the knee, but we had to do it to save him. He caught pneumonia, but he pulled through. It may have caused more damage, though, since he hasn't woken up yet."

Caroline nods, staring at the ceiling as tears roll across her cheekbones, feeling like lakes dragging over her face. "Why does it hurt?" She asks, looking at Meredith once more. "Your body has been stationary for a month. It's weakened and unused, it'll take a while to get used to again," she explains, admiring the strength of the young girl with so many tragedies in her life.

Caroline bites down on her lip and takes a deep breath through her nose, looking over to Katherine, still teary eyed and sniffing. "I thought you were the tough one," Caroline smirks weakly. Katherine shakes her head sadly, "That was always you, Care." She links her fingers in to Caroline's paled hand and the blonde gives it a small squeeze.

"You're my rock, my best friend, and my sister," Caroline smiles, eyes fluttering shut. "I love you, Kat," she adds before falling asleep as they shout for her to stay awake.

* * *

Elijah walks in to Caroline's room to find Katherine crying as Meredith rushes around the bed frantically with a nurse. Katherine turns to the door, sensing him, and jumps out of the chair in to his arms. "She went out again," Katherine sobs, holding on to him tightly.

He strokes her hair, tangled from the restless nights the pair have spent in the hospital with their loved ones. They may not be related, but Elijah knows that Caroline has been more of a sister to Katherine than Elena.

She feels him pressing a strong kiss against her temples before pulling her from the doorway to let in another nurse. "She woke up once, she'll wake up again," he whispers softly, "At least you got to see her eyes again." She pulls away with pursed lips, trying to hold back the tears, and nods slowly.

She kisses him quickly as Liz rushes down the hall with Matt, Bonnie and Vicki in tow. "Is she-" but she cuts off as Katherine turns her sad face to the grieving mother. "She's out again, isn't she?" Matt asks sadly, looking down after Katherine nods. Kol comes out of the next room and puts his arm around Bonnie who bursts in to tears once more.

"They'll wake up, Bonnie," he promises, looking at everyone else. "they have to," Henrik's weak voice adds as Elijah and Katherine pull him close to hold him in comfort. Rebekah looks out at the mismatched family outside and smiles through her broken heart.

"What a family," she whispers to herself as Stefan takes her hand. She looks back at her brother, tubes and wires sticking out of his body like some sort of monster. Her wide blue eyes move to the window through the wall to look at Caroline, finally left by the staff, lay in a similar state.

* * *

**AN: I know, it wasn't that long a hiatus, I admit, some have been longer, but I wanted to warn you about the possibilty of rather late updates. I hope you liked, I don't think it's that great, but I need some emotionally scarring stuff, so here you go.  
**

**Next chapter will be another wait, me thinks. I only upload once I've done revising my subjects, and I have Physics which I have to re-teach myself, so this may take another couple of weeks. Hope you like. :)**


	18. Graduation

"May all pray Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson well, along with their family and loved ones," the mayor finally finishes.

"And now," the principle continues, "Our Valedictorian, Kol Mikaelson." Everyone cheers as Kol walks on to the stage solemly. She takes a deep breath before looking at the paper in front of her. She shakes her head with a sad smile before ripping the paper in half.

"I shouldn't be up here," Kol says, staring straight in to the crowd. "I should be sat down there as my best friend gives a speech of a lifetime. Caroline should be up here, she should be making you laugh and making you cry. She should laugh at herself for crying. She should be staring out at my brother because she's nervous and she has to pretend it's only him in the audience."

The whole crowd is silent as he continues. "High School is about making mistakes. It's about finding out who you are. It's about planning your future and following your dreams. It's about boys and girls and relationships you know are going to fail, but you try anyway. It's about being a mess and trying to be a grown up and a child all in one."

"Caroline can do that. She's the mother I never had, as well as the sister I never really wanted. I mean, I already have Rebekah. She's wild and silly and full of light. She's a control freak on crack, too. But, she's in love and I love that. She's also lay in a hospital bed in a coma because an irresponsible fucker couldn't call someone to drive his truck whilst he was drunk."

"This is unacceptable. I can't see my brother or my best friend because of that idiot. This isn't some depressing speech on what I've lost; I've not lost them yet. This is to tell you that your time of disruption and irresponsibility is over. We have our right of passage and our tickets to adulthood. This isn't some BS about praying for hope. We don't need hope."

"I need my brother back in my home to annoy the hell out of me. I need my best friend slapping the back of his head at my defense before smiling that beautiful smile of hers to make him forgive her. Rebekah needs Nik back so that she can have her favourite brother back to tease and go to for help. She needs Caroline because she literally has no idea how to be a real girl since she's got five brothers."

"Henrik needs his big brother and Caroline's motherly ways during his awkward teen stage. Elijah needs his confident, and the puzzle that is the bubble of gold that changed our brother. Finn needs babysitters because, lets face it, Nik's useless alone and Caroline loves kids. Liz needs her daughter, and the boyfriend to threaten with her awesome Sheriff ways. Vicki needs her sister to help her with all the decisions and Matt needs his protector and his twin."

"Bonnie and Katherine need their best friend, sister and the glue that holds them together. They even need Nik, because the Caroline and Nik don't function without each other anymore and she wouldn't be the same. We need them and we don't have them because someone didn't learn to grow up.

"Someone didn't learn to take responsibility. Someone didn't learnt that when you are too drunk to see, then you do _not_ get behind the wheel. Someone didn't learn that something trivial to you, could mean the world someone knows is destroyed. Congratulations, I hope none of you kill anyone."

He walks off the stage and pulls Bonnie close, taking a deep breath to control his burning throat and stinging eyes. A slow clap begins from one person, quickly spreading through the crowd. He pulls away and looks at everyone. Most of the females have tears streaming down their faces, even many of the males are letting their weakness show. He lets out a small breath of relief and walks with Bonnie to the extended family.

Stefan and Rebekah walk over first, Stefan in his red robe and Rebekah in a black dress since she's a year younger than them and not graduating. Elijah, in an impeccable suit, with Katherine, in a dark grey dress, walk over with Matt, Liz and Vicki. He's pulled in to hugs of thanks with tears coming at him from everywhere, enough to make him let one slip himself.

Finn, Sage and the kids come over and Elijah and Katherine take their leave to watch over Caroline and Klaus. They all take turns, switching so that someone is always with the two. Right now, Henrik and Jeremy are with them, since they don't really need to be at the graduation and Caroline will soon be Jeremy's sister-in-law.

Also, you don't want to piss off a pregnant woman like Vicki by not doing what she asks.

* * *

Katherine dismisses Jeremy so he can go watch Elena graduate, saying it's best if one of them, especially the one closest to her, is there. He nods and takes his leave, pressing a kiss to Caroline's cold cheek before leaving.

"I wish you were here, even just to hear Kol's speech. I know we have it recorded, so we'll show you. Soon, I hope," Katherine tells her. "It's graduation. I know how much you wanted to be the valedictorian, but you're still asleep. Please, Care, please just wake up. I can't do this."

She wipes away the stray tear from under her eye and sniffs up to compose herself. "I'm only strong because I have you. I look at you and think... If she can get through all the shit she's been through, then you can do this, Katherine. I look at you and see so much life in you, despite all the reasons you have to be dead inside."

"I envy how easy it as for you to fall in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, the man with a heart made of stone... With you, he's made out of putty, though. He's like this big, idiot puppy that can't figure out how to run on laminate flooring, so he runs face first in to everything to get the thing he wants."

Katherine runs her thumb over the small wrinkle in the corner of Caroline's eye and frowns sadly. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I forgot what you're eyes look like. It's been so long since you woke up and looked me in the eyes. I can't remember what your smile looks like. I've forgotten how you laugh and talk. I'm sorry. I don't want to. But all I can think of is how you've left me."

She breaks down and rests her head on the edge of the bed, curling her arms around herself and letting out the loud, pain-filled sobs that consume her every day. "I've not left you," a quiet croaky voice whispers out, a heavy breath following afterwards.

Katherine shoots up and looks at Caroline, staring in to the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She presses the buzzer on the bed repeatedly before pulling the blonde in to a crushing hug. "You never left me. I never left you. I can hear you, but I can't wake up," Caroline breathes, her heavy arms thudding against Katherine's back in an attempt to hug her.

"I love you, Carebear," she cries as nurses rush in. "I love you, Kitty Kat," Caroline replies with a weak smile before the brunette is pulled away and rushed out of the room. "I'll come back, I always do," Caroline tells her before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

**AN: I don't understand physics, so I wrote another chapter! I know, I hate me, too. She missed graduation, but Kol's awesome and hurt and my baby so shhhhh.  
**


	19. Awake

Klaus' fingers twitch and Elijah jumps up from the chair, running to the door and calling for a nurse. He begins to wretch, the plastic tube down his throat making him gag. The nurse runs in and pulls it out gently for him, keeping him in the bed as he turns over and empties his stomach over the side of the bed.

"Niklaus," Elijah breathes relieved, "We didn't think you'd wake." Klaus rolls on to his back again and his droopy eyes find Elijah in the unfamiliar room. "What? 'Lijah?" He mumbles disoriented. "Where- Where is she?" He demands, gripping on to Elijah's arm fearfully but weakly.

"Caroline is in the next room," Elijah tells him sadly as the nurse finishes checking up on him and begins cleaning up the mess. Dr Fell walks in and purses her lips, already hating what she'll have to tell him.

"Klaus, it's good to see you awake," she smiles weakly, "My name is Dr Fell, but you can call me Meredith, I've been treating you and Caroline." He perks up at the name and his eyes widen. "Why? What happened to her?" He demands, looking between them terrified.

"Do you remember the accident, Klaus?" she asks him, bringing the chairs to the side of the bed for her and Elijah. They sit down as he begins to recall it, wincing and shaking at the flashback. "I remember," he whispers, "I remember."

"It was... awful," Meredith grimaces, "You sustained more physical injuries than Caroline, but she had some brain damage-"

"What? Is she okay?" He cuts in, hands shaking with the thought of her hurt. "She is fine, physically, as I say, but she... she slips in and out of a coma. It's self-induced, there's nothing we can do but make her comfortable. We... We think she's waiting for you to wake up with her - that she doesn't think she'll be able to cope without you - so she continues to sleep."

He nods slowly and looks away towards the window, as if sensing her behind the shutters. "Klaus, we have some news," she hesitates, waiting for him to turn back to her. "Did you see your leg, before you lost consciousness?" She asks, watching him nod. "It was bleeding like crazy but I couldn't feel it," he whispers, thoughtfully.

"That's because the front of the car was so crushed, that a metal plate cut through to the interior and... severed your leg half way down your shin. We had to amputate further up to be able to close the wound. I'm sorry," she whispers, watching his face turn from confusion to horror.

His hands steady himself as he pushes up on the bed, feeling the missing weight on one of his legs. "No," he whispers, throwing the covers from his body. "No, no, no, no, no," he panics, staring with tears in his eyes as he looks at the white bandage and coverings over the stump under his knee. "I'm sorry, Niklaus," Elijah breathes, but Klaus ignores him.

"Get out," he orders emotionless. "Nik-" Elijah tries, Klaus' face snapping up to him. "I said," he begins calmly, "GET OUT!" He roars and Meredith jumps up from the seat, pulling Elijah with her, having expected an outburst like this.

Once outside, the door closed, he lets out all his anger. He rips the tubes from his arms and knocks over the equipment and anything he can reach. He freezes once it's all destroyed and looks down at his leg, tears pouring down his face as he thinks of what else he could've lost.

* * *

"GET OUT!" Katherine jumps as she hears Klaus' muffled roar from Caroline's room where she still waits with her best friend and Liz. "Nik," a hoarse voice whispers, bringing the attention back to the bed. "Caroline?" Liz sobs, leaning over her now conscious daughter.

"Where is he?" She asks, tears pooling in her eyes as they hear his screams of despair. "I need to see him," she mumbles, pushing her mother away and trying to get up. Katherine runs back in with Meredith and they try to get her to stay in bed, telling her to rest.

"NO!" She snaps, "He needs me. Let me go." Meredith nods reluctantly and walks out in to the hall, bringing in a wheelchair for her. "Katherine, could you help me?" She asks, the brunette nodding in a daze as she helps carry Caroline's limp body in to the wheelchair.

Meredith slowly rolls her out to the closed door of Klaus' room, the noise finally stopped and his quiet sobs barely audible. Caroline's heart breaks as Katherine leans forward and opens the door for her.

"Nik," she whispers with tears rolling over her cheeks. Seeing him sat up on the bed crying breaks her heart. He looks up slowly and sees her in the wheelchair, looking up at him with such a pained expression. "Caroline?" He breathes, watching as she's rolled over to him.

"Nik, what did you do this for?" She asks, taking his hand in hers. "I'm disgusting," he whispers hurt, "Look at me." He waves his free hand towards where his leg should be and she looks at it briefly. "All I see is my Nik crying," she tells him, returning her eyes to his face.

She takes her hand from his and pushes herself up weakly, falling in to his arms and hitting her hip on the side of the bed with a wince. "What's wrong with your legs?" He demands worriedly, "She said you were fine. She said you weren't hurt!"

She pushes herself on to the bed awkwardly with her last burst of energy (and his help) and lies against him, curled up in to his side. "I'm not hurt, we've been in a coma for almost two months now, Nik. It's hard to walk when you've not used your body at all," she explains, leaning up to look at his face.

They look at each other's faces, taking in the small changes. A small white scar faintly runs from the back of her jaw to her earlobe, her hair is longer and flat with lack of care, her eyes seem more tired, her lips are dry with small cracks in and her eyebrows have grown out of their curved shape.

His lips are chapped with a small scar in the centre of his bottom lip. He has a thick stubble around his face and his hair is outgrown in to a thick mess of unkept curls. He looks tired, eyelids drooping and face solemn.

"I don't care if you have a half a leg, half your body or just your head, Nik," she whispers, running her hand along his jaw and smiling as his hair tickles the pads of her fingers. "I love you, no matter what, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it," she sighs, licking her lips and swallowing the nervous lump in her throat dryly.

"You- You love me?" He stutters in shock, staring in to her eyes. "No, I'm using you for your body since we've _sooo_ been there," she smirks sarcastically with an eye roll, "Of course I love you, you idiot." He laughs with relief and grabs her face, pulling her close and kissing her senseless.

It feels like years since they've been together, just in the innocent ways of kissing or talking, and they finally feel safe and at home. He pulls away and smiles at shyly at her. "I- I love you," he stumbles, "And I don't want you to leave me again by going in a coma or anything. Meredith said it was self-induced, so stop it, because I love you and I need you."

She nods slowly and nuzzles her face in to the side of his neck. "I barely stayed awake long enough to hold a conversation, Nik," she smiles, "I'm awake for good now, I think. For you." He wraps his arm around her and lowers them down so they lie on the bed.

She leans over and takes his hand, kissing the cut that's begun to heal where he ripped the tube from his skin. "Promise me, we'll get through this together," he whispers, playing with her hair. "I promise," she encourages, "We'll do this together and we'll be back to being our silly selves soon enough."

He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes, both drifting to sleep after the emotionally, and physically, draining half-hour of consciousness they had.

* * *

**AN: Ta daaa! They're awake now and they said I love you, even if Caroline's a sarcastic little shit. Leave a review and if anyone has any tips on the whole amputation thing, that'd be a huge help. I only got what I know form the internet and I don't know how reliable it is.  
**


	20. Recovery Begins

**Grace5231973: **Thanks for the information, helped a lot.

**marandansweatttaylor: **I know. I'm sorry. Try reading Tangled Up In Blue right before you go to a party. I had mascara running down my face, lipstick smudged from when I shoved my face in the pillow and my hair was a mess from running my hands through it!

**Recovery: Day 1**

Caroline is helped out of the bed carefully and holds on to the walker weakly. Meredith and the physiotherapist, Sophie, help her prepare for her first step. Sophie is crouched below her, guiding each movement with her hands as Meredith holds her waist to keep her up.

"Alright, we're going to see if you can stand up without Meredith first, okay?" Sophie smiles, nodding for Meredith to step back. Caroline wobbles slightly without the hold, but manages to stay upright with the help of the walker.

"I feel like a child," Caroline whispers shamefully, looking away from them. "I get that a lot, but don't worry, it's going to get you walking pretty soon," Sophie replies with a small shrug, "It's not like you're in a baby walker with the seat that bounces, it's more like a zimoframe."

Caroline allows herself a small smile and shakes her head. Sophie begins teaching her exercises, starting from the foot to the entire leg, to warm up her muscles. "Alright, now it's just kind of... mind over matter. Tell yourself that you _will_ make that first step," Sophie says.

Caroline lifts up her leg slowly, about an inch from the ground, before it falls again. "It's harder than I thought," she admits, turning red with annoyance and embarrassment. "IT's fine, it's natural," Sophie soothes. "It helps to imagine that you're going to something, or someone."

Caroline nods slowly, her eyes flicking to the window where she can see Klaus sketching as he talks to Elijah. She takes a deep breathe and moves her leg again, leaning on the walker enough to lift her leg and take a single step forward.

"There you go," Sophie smiles, "Now, try the other leg." Caroline rolls the walker forward slightly and moves her other leg, bringing it to meet up to her first. She looks through the window again and meets Klaus' smiling face, his eyes trained on her.

Her face breaks out in to a proud and loving smile and he returns it, winking at her before her attention is turned back to what Sophie is saying. "... and we'll probably have you walking in about two or three weeks." She thanks Sophie and lets her go as Meredith puts her back in to the bed.

* * *

**Recovery: Day 3**

Caroline walks in to Klaus' room, barely using her crutches anymore unless she gets tired. He smiles weakly when she reaches his side, dropping in to the seat and rubbing her knee as it begins to ache.

Sophie comes in through the door with a long box and a dufflebag on her shoulder. "I have your prosthetic leg today, Klaus," she tells him, bringing both their attention to the box. "The measurements were lined up and we took in all the variables. It's ready for you to try it, if you're ready."

He looks over at Caroline wearily and she nods encouragingly. "Yes, okay, only Caroline can stay," he agrees. "Of course," Sophie beams, her fiery red hair bouncing around her shoulders and her freckled face scrunching with excitement.

Caroline sits with him as Sophie tests the fit of the leg on his stump. She has him bends his leg and test the foot lay down before removing it and then teaching them both how to put it back on again. She runs them through everything for two hours before leaving them with the leg and other things.

"I think you'd look better with a wooden leg," a voice comes from the door, "And an eyepatch. Maybe a hat with a skull and crossbones on it?" They both look over at Kol smirking down at them. "Oh shut up, you idiot," Rebekah scolds, pushing him out of the way to get in the room.

Elijah follows after them with Henrik, slapping Kol over the back of the head and warning him to behave. "Fine, I'll leave, I'll go find a vending machine and get a chocolate bar and I'll sit on the floor eating it like the tantrum child I am!" He huffs, spinning around dramatically and stomping away down the hall.

Meredith walks in a second later with a confused look, but decides not to question it. "I have some good news for you both," she says, addressing Caroline and Klaus. "Caroline, you'll be released on Sunday, and Klaus you'll be released next Saturday," she announces.

Caroline looks over at Klaus, but he's smiling at her content. "There's no point in you staying here just because I am, love," he whispers, squeezing her hand. "I don't want to go home," she whines, "That's too far away from you."

He leans over and kisses her forehead. "We'll only be apart a week and you come visit me," he mumbles against her skin, kissing her lips before looking back at Meredith.

"Caroline, your physio is completed but Klaus, you'll have to come back every Tuesday and Thursday. You'll need to stay in your chair until you're able to use crutches and walk on your own. Then you'll only come on Thursdays," Meredith reports professionally before flashing them a smile and leaving.

"See, everything is going to be going back to normal soon, love," Klaus says to Caroline, running his fingers through her hair. "I know," she smiles weakly, "I love you." He leans down and kisses her, "I love you, too."

Elijah begins explaining that the spare office downstairs has been turned in to their temporary bedroom and studio, so Klaus can still work on his art whilst he recovers. "Sounds good," Klaus nods, swallowing the lump in his throat that forms when he thinks of not being able to do normal things like going upstairs or _walking_.

Caroline rests her head on his shoulders and rubs his arm comfortingly, seeing in his eyes that although he is grateful, he's sad. He rests his cheek on top of her head and places his hand over hers on his arm as they talk idly.

* * *

**Recovery Day 5:**

Caroline has been released but doesn't leave Klaus until visiting hours are over. He promises that they'll both be fine, and that a week won't be that long for them to be apart. She reluctantly leaves him, Katherine's arm around her so she can't secretly sneak away to go back to him.

When she gets home, Katherine shows her to the new bedroom and she scrunches up her face at the strangeness of it all. The large downstairs office has been turned in to a temporary bedroom/studio.

A bed lies under the arch in the wall of bookcases instead of a desk. The large windows are covered by the thin curtains, still letting in trickles of light across the room. Nik's art stuff is to the left of the room with various chair and furnishings creating a small lounge space if they don't want to leave the room. His easels line the floor, stacked up and waiting for him. Their wardrobe and drawers have been moved down here, their clothes and belongings stuffed in to the room.

She sighs, rubbing her tired eyes and changing in to one of his shirts before crawling in to bed, softly crying with everything that's overwhelmed her for the past few days finally cutting through her defensive walls. She eventually falls in to a restless sleep.

Klaus doesn't have much luck either, stuck in the bed alone with his thoughts. He used to take comfort in the fact that his love was only in the next room, but now he knows that she's all the way back home and he's stuck here - disabled, lonely, useless, broken.

He doesn't cry but that doesn't mean that there aren't tears falling from his exhausted eyes. He closes them, shutting the world out until he falls in to a horrible, nightmarish sleep.


	21. Coming Home

**Recovery Day 12:**

Caroline bounces in to the room and practically tackles him as she hugs him tightly, straddling his lap and kissing him sweetly. "I take it that you're excited," he muses teasingly, enjoying the way she rolls her eyes at him with a small smile. "Beyond excited," she tells him honestly, "Because you're coming home to me."

He cups her face, moving her thick blonde curls from her face and playing with them, having missed them whilst she was in the hospital away from a curling iron. "I'll always be with you, love," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck as she lightly scrapes her nails over his scalp, playing with his hair and soothing him until his body relaxes under hers. "And I'll always love you," he adds, kissing the skin of her shoulder, bare in the one shoulder jumper she wears. "And I'll always love you," she breathes back, kissing the back of his neck lightly.

A throat clears to interrupt them and he grumbles incoherently as she giggles and pulls away to look at her mother's raised eyebrow and smirk. "Mommy," she whines, climbing off him embarrassed and sitting herself beside him. "Well, Meredith was too awkward to break it up, so someone had to grow a pair and do it," Liz teases before leaving them.

Meredith walks in a moment later with a wheelchair, Elijah and Kol close behind. "Okay, you know what to do by now, Klaus?" Meredith smiles sadly, placing the chair beside him. He grunts in response, throwing the covers off his body to show him already in his jeans and tight-fitting Henley. Caroline become genuinely confused on how she missed that fact.

He pushes his leg off the bed and holds on to the edges as he quickly pivots on his foot and lands on the seat of the chair with a huffed breath. He looks up at Caroline with a wince, but she's smiling at him supportively.

He feels some sense of relief in moving in to his chair for the first time in front of her. He's usually in bed or already in the chair. He looks at her in awe, falling more in love with her, completely thrown back by how supportive she's been throughout. He was sure that it'd be too much for them both, that she'd leave or he'd push her away, but she's been pushing back instead and helping him to learn not to let it ruin him.

She giddily gets up from the bed and walks over to him, her light taking over the darkness that tries to consume him. He takes her hand, squeezing it quickly before pushing himself out of the room slowly. Elijah takes the case with Klaus' leg and the three of them follow him out. Elijah's already taken care of everything, so now they just have to get home and celebrate him coming back.

* * *

They sit together, Caroline with her back against Klaus' chest on the sofa, her legs on Bonnie's lap, Kol beside her. Elijah and Katherine sit cuddled on one of the large lounge chairs together, Stefan and Rebekah sharing the other one - a bit more distance between them because Klaus keeps glaring at Stefan and threatening to "beat him with his prosthetic if he gets too close to Rebekah" which ends up bringing up the "Oh my god, Nik! You're ruining my life" argument.

Caroline and Elijah act as mediators, pointing out that Rebekah's a grown woman and that Stefan isn't threatening Klaus about being with his best friend and they _live_ together. "It's different," Klaus mutters, still glaring like an angry puppy at Stefan. "How? Because you're the mature, responsible adult here?" Rebekah scoffs, rolling her eyes, "You're acting like a three-year old!"

He growls in response and Caroline hushes them both whilst rubbing the back of his hand and drawing soothing circles over his thigh. "Can we all please get along for just one night?" She asks desperately, dropping her head on to his shoulder pouting. He smiles down at her and begins running his fingers through her hair. "Fine, but only if he shuts up," Rebekah mutters, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My party," he argues back teasingly. "Your loss," she snaps back, throwing herself from the chair and dragging Stefan behind her. "Rebekah, don't be a brat," Kol calls after her with a smirk. "Then all of you stop being pricks!" She shouts back before dragging Stefan upstairs.

"Rebekah! Don't take that boy upstairs!" Klaus yells after her. "That is unfair! You know I can't go upstairs!" Her bedroom door slams and he sighs, blowing some of Caroline's hair on to her face.

"Bitch," he mumbles before pulling Caroline closer. "You started it," Caroline points out. "Oh, don't pick her side now," he whines, pouting at her with a frown. She kisses his lips quickly and smiles at him before covering a yawn with the back of her hand. "Shall we go to bed, love?" He asks her amused by the scunchy face she makes when she yawns.

She nods and gets up, pushing his chair closer so he can get in it. He flicks on the brakes before throwing himself in to the seat, shuffling to get comfortable before flicking off the brakes and rolling out of the lounge. "Goodnight, brothers, Katherine, Bonnie," he calls as he pushes himself in to the bedroom.

"Night, Klaus," the girls call back, "Night Care." She waves and bids them all a goodnight, too. "Nik, Care," Kol dismisses through his own yawn. "Goodnight, Niklaus, Caroline," Elijah nods formally, causing Katherine to roll her eyes before she pulls him from his seat, demanding he take her to bed. Bonnie and Kol retire soon after.

* * *

Klaus manages to get changed and in bed without much assistance from Caroline, the bathroom changed to accommodate for him slightly. He lies in bed as Caroline comes in, wearing one of his shirts. He swallows, still feeling his heart hammering in his chest whenever he sees her like this - his and only his.

She blushes, seeing him staring at her almost hungrily. They've never been together, but they've been close a few times. She walks over to the bed and crawls under the covers with him, smiling as he turns and leans over her slightly, claiming her lips with his own.

She sighs slightly in to the kiss, their mouths moving slowly as he runs his hand over her body, slipping it under the shirt and growling low in his throat when he feels that she's only wearing a pair of flimsy lace briefs underneath.

She moans as he begins palming her breast with his large, rough hand. Her hands explore the plains of his bare chest and she manages to push him on to his back to straddle him. He pulls away a moment and stare in to her hazed but clear blue eyes. "Are you sure?" He pants, taking in as much air as possible. "I love you," she whispers, breathing heavily as she pulls the shirt from her body.

He looks up at the almost naked beauty on top of him and feels the air escape him. Her slender, curvy body is bare before him, her creamy skin inviting his hands to roam over it and his lips to taste the strawberry hint to it.

She blushes and almost covers her chest up, but he catches her wrists and pulls her down, his lips grazing hers as he speaks. "You are perfect, Caroline," his husky voice growls. She leans in and kisses him, the slow and sensual pace continuing as his hands move from her shoulder blades down over her ribs and waist to the hem of her briefs.

She moans as he teases her hips with his calloused fingers, tickling the skin and bringing a trail of goosebumps along her skin after his touch. Her underwear ends up across the room and she's soon trailing down his body to the waistband of his boxers, slowly slipping them down over his thighs. She feels him tense slightly as she gets closer to his stump and she has an idea.

She beings by pressing kisses in to the crook of his neck, moving further and further down over the middle of his stomach, the top of his hips and down his leg until she's lingering a kiss to the top of the bandage around his knee. He slowly begins to relax again as she throws his boxers across the room and makes her way back up to his lips.

"I love you," she breathes, staring down in to his eyes, "No matter what, okay?" He nods slowly and tucks some of her hair behind her ear before kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you, always," he says quietly. She takes a deep breath and continues to keep her eyes locked on his.

His hands hold on to her hips, guiding her over him as she braces her hands flat on his chest. She slowly sinks on to him, a moan escaping her as he grunt, burying his head back in to the pillow slightly. He can feel her adjusting to fit him in before he fully places her on to him with a gutteral noise of pleasure coming from both of them, quiet but powerful.

Her hips rock against his slowly, his own coming up to meet hers slightly with the need to control taking over him, even if he can't fully ravish her as he once planned to. The room fills with an intense air, the harsh breathing of the couple consummating their love for each other echoing between the large and almost empty room.

A burning ball of desire pulls in her stomach and her nails dig in to his chest slightly. He can feel her becoming tense around him and his grip tightens with his own climax threatening to come out before hers. She releases a shaky breath and moans, throwing her head back as she begins spasming around him.

He reaches up and tilts her head down to his as he lets go inside of her, the both of them losing it as they stare in to one another's eyes. She collapses on to him, resting on his chest as she pulls her hips from his and he pulls out of her.

"I love you, Caroline," he pants, watching her eyes begin to flutter shut. "I love you, Nik," she smiles, shifting so she lies on her side, her body pressed against him. He wraps his arms around her and strokes her slightly damp hair from her face, both their bodies slick with a thin sheen of sweat from their love-making.

He kisses the top of her head, feeling her even, cool breaths over his warm chest. He watches her sleeping, the sheets pooled over their waists and her chest bare to him. Goosebumps still speckle her skin as he runs his fingers over her body, the motions causing her to cuddle up to him closer. A smirk grows on his face before he falls asleep, finally finding the first true moment of peace after the accident with his love in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Ta da?! I hope you like, got in a bit of sexy time because I thought it'd give a bit of a lighter mood and set their relationship better. So, yeah, leave a review.  
**

**I'd probably write more if I wasn't trying to get down the million other ideas I've got, so I'm sorry. But, I've almost finished school, so that means I'll have a few weeks free, then I'll go on holiday (i don't know if there's wi-fi at the cottage though x_x ) and then we have the rest of summer to go! WOO!**


	22. News!

**Recovery Day: 21**

"Stop mothering me," Klaus complains as Caroline tries to wipe his face. "Then clean yourself up! You've got sauce all over your face, Nik!" She snaps, throwing the napkin on the table in a huff. She blows her hair from her face as she turns away from him. "I'm going to eat more, so there's no point in trying to wipe my face when it'll just get messy again," he tries, but she's ignoring him.

He smirks as he bites in to another rib, more sauce covering his face. He swallows the mouthful of meat before kissing her cheek and spreading sauce on her face as Kol and Bonnie laugh. "Urg, Nik!" She complains, shoving him away. He leans over and licks the sauce from her cheek, leaving a slobber line.

"Ew!" Finn and Sage's daughter shouts, covering her eyes. "Uncle Nik! That's gross!" Josh complains, "Girls have cooties!" Klaus' eyes widen at the American terminology but he doesn't question it, the kids _do_ live in America even if their parents are English by birth. "Do not!" Izzy argues, throwing a small potato at her older brother. "OUCH!" Josh complains, rubbing his arm where it hit him.

"That's my girl!" Kol praises, "She's going to be great at baseball." Klaus rolls his eyes and looks over at Caroline, who is still wiping her face with a napkin disgusted as she glares at him. "I hate you," she mumbles annoyed. "No you don't," he beams back innocently. "Git," she hisses, "Why am I in love with a giant toddler turned puppy?"

Bonnie and Kol laugh as Josh and Izzy stick their tongues out. "Love is stupid," Josh grimaces, "you hold hands and _kiss_ and stuff." Caroline ruffles his hair and he tries to duck away by hiding behind Izzy.

"Timmy, you've been rather quiet today," Klaus says to the eldest of Finn's children. "Just tired," he shrugs with a sigh. "It's a girl, isn't it?" Klaus asks knowingly, smirking when Timmy nods with a long sigh. "Her name is Rachel and I think I love her," he admits. "You're nine!" Kol exclaims, earning a slap from Bonnie. "OW!"

"She's so pretty and smart and nice," Timmy smiles dreamily, "but she's only interested in Jake Belfast because he's got a cool scooter." Klaus purses his lips amused and looks to Caroline for help. "Well, if she only likes him because he's got something better than anyone else, then she isn't really nice is she?" Caroline says, gently, "Because she's only using him for the scooter, or to show off that he's got the scooter."

"How does _that_ make sense?" Timmy groans, dropping his face on to the table. "It will when you're older, find someone who likes you because of you, not because of what you own," Bonnie soothes, patting his hair. "You're so nice to me, Bonnie," he smiles up at her. "Mine," Kol growls, pulling Bonnie closer as Timmy raises an eyebrow. Caroline and Klaus laugh at them before the kids are called away.

"Thanks for the barbeque, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Sage smirks as the children protest. "They were a delight," Klaus answers honestly, putting his arm around Caroline's shoulders. "You weren't," she murmurs, slapping his hand away and wiping his face.

"WOMAN! STOP MOTHERING ME!" He shouts, pushing her hands away. "Timothy, Isobel, Joshua, let's go," Finn calls, causing the little girl to run over to him giggling as he scoops her up. "Not yet," Katherine calls, skipping out in to the garden with a very confused Elena, Vicki and Jeremy close behind her. Elijah walks over and kisses her sweetly. "We have news," Elijah beams.

"The wedding has been scheduled for in exactly ten months time," Katherine smiles, looking up at Elijah with adoration. The girls rush over and pull Katherine in to an excited hug, all cautious of Vicki's big stomach. "That isn't that long to plan," Rebekah groans, pulling away slightly. "We're not having a huge wedding," Katherine laughs, "It's plenty of time!"

Caroline looks back at Klaus and smiles as he rolls over to Elijah and congratulates him by smacking him on the arse, causing Elijah to do a little jump and glare at him. "Can't reach higher, sorry, brother," Klaus laughs, turning to look at Caroline when she giggles.

Today has been the best day for all of them, it's been far too long since there was something to celebrate over.

* * *

**Recovery Day 31:**

Caroline helps Klaus out of the car in to his chair, both of them tired from their sleepless night. "This is the last time you lure me in to an all nighter with ice cream, sex and Harry Potter the night before your physio," she complains, rubbing her eyes as she yawns. "Whatever," he yawns back with a smirk, "You know you loved it."

She grumbles as she pushes him through the automatic doors towards the reception, checking in and heading to the room. The entire hour is filled with physical tests: testing his strength, how well he can walk on his leg, how well he can move it, how much effort it takes for him to walk.

By then end fo the hour, they conclude that he can walk short distances on his crutches, but use his chair mostly outside the house and no stairs. He groans but complies, wanting to get this thing over with so he can walk properly again.

They get home and tell everyone the news. As people congratulate Klaus, a wave of nausea floods Caroline. She rushes off to the bathroom with a worried Klaus looking after her retreating form. "And this is why I need working legs," he growls at nobody in particular. "I'll go," Katherine tells him before rushing after her best friend.

Caroline hunches over the toilet and empties her stomach, tears streaming down her face and a small voice niggling at the back of her head, the voice getting louder as she feels another wave push her down.

"Care?" Katherine knocks on the door before walking in. "You okay?" She asks, pulling Caroline's hair out of her hands to let her hold on to the toilet seat as she throws up again. "The door shut?" Caroline croaks through her burning throat. "Yeah, why?" Katherine frowns confused.

Caroline pulls away and Katherine releases her hair, coming to sit beside her against the bath. "I'm late," she cries, "I'm a week late and I've not had time to get a test. It was easy to hide it because I was sick so early that he wasn't awake, but we stayed up all morning and it didn't happen. I thought I was just sick but I'm not."

Tears stream down her face and Katherine pulls her in to a hug, shushing her as Caroline clings on to her desperately. "I've got a test up in my room, let me just grab it," Katherine whispers, kissing her forehead comfortingly. "You're the best, Kat," Caroline sniffles as Katherine pulls away. "I know," Katherine teases, making Caroline laugh slightly.

The brunette runs out, skidding through the kitchen and running up the stairs ignoring everyone's stares as she disappears. Klaus grabs his crutches and pulls himself from his chair, wobbling slightly before he slowly makes his way to the bathroom.

He lingers in the door, watching her as she washes her face in th sink. "Sweetheart?" He hesitantly calls quietly. She jumps and looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "What's wrong?" He asks, hobbling closer to her and cupping her face.

He uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears and she shrugs it off. "I think I'm sick," she shrugs, noticing Rebekah lingering in the door wearily looking at the couple. "Katherine's gone getting the thermometer and some tablets, I'll be fine," she soothes, letting him kiss her forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asks one last time, hopping back and moving to the door. "I'm sure," she smiles weakly, "I just don't respond well to being sick." He nods and Rebekah walks out with him, giving Caroline a lop-sided smile. Katherine runs back in and shuts the door.

"I know it's gross, but it'll look weird if I walk out and wait for you to pee," She grimaces, handing Caroline the box. "Why do you have one?" Caroline asks as Katherine turns and sits in the empty bath. "From when your sister got pregnant," Katherine smiles nostalgically, "We got twenty because she _wanted to be sure_. I just kept them because I knew they'd come in handy."

Caroline finishes peeing and awkwardly looks at her best friend. "We are way too close," Caroline sighs as she pulls up her pants again. Katherine laughs as she climbs out of the bath and takes the test from her, shaking it against the sink as Caroline washes her hands and flushes the toilet.

They wait a few minutes, Caroline pacing until Katherine declares that it's time. She pounces on the test, hands shaking and her stomach twisting with so many nerves that she's afraid she'll be sick again. She picks it up, her eyes closed as she takes a deep breath.

"We'll all help you, Care," Katherine tells her, stroking her hair, "And we'll support you no matter what your choices, okay?" Caroline nods and slowly opens one eye. The little blue lines shocking her enough to let the test drop on to the floor.

xxxXXXxxx

That night she walks in to the bedroom, Klaus waiting for her patiently. "Are you sure you're okay, love?" He asks as she climbs in to the bed. She sits down, her feet under her bum as she looks at him. "I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to freak out, because there's a lot to think about and it's late, and it's a bit of a bomb to drop on you and-"

"Sweetheart, your ramblings are usually cute but you're kind of scaring me," he admits, taking her hands in his and swallowing as she looks up in to his eyes. "Sorry, it's just," she pauses and looks away for a moment to keep her tears from falling. "I'm pregnant," she tells him.

He tenses for a moment, his eyes flashing with all of his emotions. Fear of being a bad father, hope for being a good father, relief that she isn't leaving him, shock at the situation, love because they're going to have a child.

"Pregnant?" He breathes, eyes moving to her stomach. "Yes, Nik," she says softly, watching his eyes glisten with tears. "I'm going to be a dad?" He smiles, looking in to her eyes. She sighs and throws her arms around his neck. "Yes, Nik, you're going to be a brilliant dad!" She laughs, feeling all her worries disappear.

"Why did you look so sad, then?" He asks, causing her to pull back. "I thought you wouldn't want a baby right now, or that you'd leave me or-" She's cut off by his lips crushing against hers. A moan escapes her, shock and desire rushing through her. He pulls away slightly and shakes his head. "I will never understand how your mind works, love," he sighs, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I'm never leaving you," he tells her seriously, "I love you far too much." She beams up at him and rests her head on his chest. "And I'm never leaving you," she yawns, "I love you way too much."

They fall asleep smiling, dreaming of their futures with his hand over her stomach.

* * *

**AN: Kalijah wedding and Klaroline baby! Yay! *Happy dances!* Leave some reviews *gives you puppy dog eyes*.**


	23. Breakfast

**AN: I'm glad you're all happy about the baby... Now, I'm going to ruin your happiness. Enjoy. *evil Klaus smirk***

* * *

**Recovery Day: 1 Month 2 Weeks**

They lie on the bed, Caroline pinned under him as his hand runs down her leg. Their mouth move together, her moans swallowed as he kisses her slowly and passionately. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he rocks in to her.

She pushes her head back in to the pillows with a smile on her lips and her eyes closed in pleasure as he kisses down her chest. She feels her stomach flutter as she opens her eyes and meets his. Their lips meet once again, about to deepen when the door opens suddenly.

"Nik-... JESUS CHRIST!" Kol exclaims before covering his eyes. "Kol! GET OUT!" Klaus roars, throwing a pillow at him. The younger Mikaelson runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Caroline groans embarrassed, but Klaus kisses her sweetly and makes her forget until they release and he pulls out of her.

He rolls on to his side, pulling her on top of him so he can kiss her. "We'll never hear the end of it, will we?" She asks with red cheeks. "It was his fault," Klaus shrugs, "And all he saw was my arse." She giggles and leans down to kiss him, but is stopped by someone knocking angrily on the door.

"STOP SEXING EACH OTHER UP AND GET OUT HERE! IT'S ALMOST NOON, YOU LITTLE RABBITS!" Rebekah yells before stomping away. "If we don't leave, they'll know not to come in," he offers with a raised eyebrows, rolling them over and hovering on top of her. "If we don't leave, Rebekah will drag us out by our hair," she corrects.

"Maybe not an hour, then," he purrs, kissing her hard. "Fine," she relents quickly, losing herself in him as they make love once again.  
_

Klaus and Caroline walk in to the kitchen and sit down. Kol avoids their eyes and Rebekah huffs at them. "Finally," she grumbles, grabbing some food from the centre of the table. The awkward air soon lightens up as everyone begins talking and plans for a summer trip start being made.

"We need somewhere with easy access," Elijah reminds them. "We could go to the lake house?" Katherine suggests, Bonnie and Caroline perking up at the idea. "Won't Elena or Jer be using it?" Bonnie asks with a pout. "No, Vicki and Jeremy are using the time they have left as non-parents to go to Paris. Vicki's still able to fly, so they're using that to their advantage," Caroline tells them.

"Elena's staying here with a guy," Katherine tells them quickly. "WHAT?" Bonnie and Caroline snap. "She won't tell me anything and I'm worried, but she'll still be in town. Apparently they're going camping." Caroline groans and rolls her eyes, leaning back in her seat.

"Why is she being so distant with you three?" Rebekah asks them, "I mean, she's never been my favourite person but we used to be civil before Stefan and I started dating." Bonnie shrugs her shoulders sadly. "We moved in with you guys and she feels like she's being left out," Caroline tells them, "But it's stupid because she's not even trying when we are. I called her yesterday and halfway through the conversation she just hung up on me."

"Her new beau probably came over," Kol tells her snarkily. "I just don't know where she found him," Katherine mumbles worriedly. Elijah wraps his arms around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her temple. "I'm sure she's going to be fine," Elijah whispers softly.

"Yeah, I mean, he can't be worse than Damon," Caroline throws in, "And if he's going down that direction then you'll kick his ass." Katherine offers her a weak smile. There's a knock on the door and everyone looks at each other confused before Kol gets up and answers it.

He walks back in a few moments later with Liz and the deputy. "Mom?" Caroline says hesitantly. "Caroline, maybe you and Nik should come in to the other room alone," Liz suggests. "No, no, just say it, mom," Caroline mumbles, "You're scaring me." Liz takes a deep breath before talking. "Caroline, it's about the accidents that have happened lately. New evidence has come to light," Liz reports. "Damon Salvatore isn't dead. He caused your accident."

Caroline's world slowly caves in and she stares at the ground. _Damon is alive. He tried to kill me again. He hurt Nik. He almost killed Nik._ Klaus pulls her on to his lap and holds her tightly, keeping her anchored to him and soothing her as he watches her close herself in to her mind.

"How do you know?" Elijah asks, holding Katherine tightly around the waist as his eyes flick to his brother holding Caroline tightly. She looks like a terrified child that can't wake up from a nightmare and needs someone to hold her as she tries to resurface from the depths of hell itself.

"A witness spotting Damon in the bar where the truck driver was. He was driving the vehicle that crashed in to your car. The fingerprints were wiped down but we just got a call from the lab outside of town. They managed to repiece the smashed camera and recover the tape that showed Damon driving the truck. He then moved the driver behind the wheel and wiped down any evidence before smashing the camera when he couldn't remove it."

"How is he alive, mommy?" Caroline asks, looking up at her mom with teary eyes. "He has help from someone big. A Mikael or something. That's all we got," Liz tells them. The siblings tense before looking at each other. "Mikael is our father. He's been trying to get custody of Henrik for months now, but since I'm his main guardian he can't get him," Klaus tells Liz through a strained voice.

"Is Mikael a threat?" Liz demands, looking at her daughter worriedly. "We can deal with him," Caroline says strongly, uncurling herself from Klaus and walking over to her mom. "I'm not weak anymore, mommy," she whispers before hugging her mom. "We'll take care of it." Liz nods and hugs her baby girl, stroking the golden hair that falls loosely over her back.

Once Liz has left, Caroline turns to them. "Okay, we need to start planning," she announces. "Planning what?" Klaus frowns, admiring her strength to carry on despite learning about Damon's 'survival'. "What we'll do if the bastards try to come here," Katherine answers, smiling at Caroline.

* * *

After an entire day of learning the weaknesses of the house, everyone decides that if Mikael or Damon got in the house, that the girls and Henrik are to leave through one of the exits or the secret exit behind the bookcase in the library.

"How did I not know about that?" Klaus asks with a frown as Elijah points it out on the blue prints of the house. "I never told you," Elijah replies simply before telling them how to get through the tunnels to the Lockwood cellar in the woods.

They return to their own rooms, the situation heavy on their shoulders. Klaus and Caroline sit on the bed and she takes a deep breath, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "Nik?" She says gently, breaking the tense air. "Yes, love?" He replies, absently drawing patterns on her arms.

"I'm scared," she whispers, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I know. We'll get through this. All of us," he promises her, "And we'll start our family in peace. We'll get through it and we'll be happy. And you'll bring our child in to a Mikael-and-Damon-free world." She nods against his shoulder and kisses under his jaw. "I love you," she sniffs, nuzzling his neck. "I love you, too," he replies, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**AN: In a week I will be on holiday in Norfolk and I have no idea if there will be wi-fi so I hope there is. I actually have an idea of where this story is going, so don't worry I'm not deteriorating or losing it by throwing Mikael and Damon back in to it. Sorry if I ruined your day by being a bitch with the plot twist. LOVE YOU GUYS! (i'm sorry)  
**


	24. Urg

**AN: There's a plan behind the Damon/Mikael pairing, don't worry. It's going to bring everyone closer and it's going to be dramatic and everything. No, nobody else knows about the baby apart from Nik, Caroline and Katherine and it'll stay that way for a little while because she doesn't want anyone treating her like glass throughout this entire thing. No, Nik won't be slowed down by his missing leg. He's still pretty much himself.  
**

* * *

**Recovery: 2 Months**

Caroline wakes up and pulls the covers further over her bare body, snuggling in to Klaus' chest as a wave of nausea slowly creeps up on her. "Fuck," she breathes out, throwing the covers off herself and pulling on her robe.

She barely makes it to the bathroom before she grabs her hair out of the way and vomits, retching and coughing in to the bowl. Klaus sighs and comes behind her, his leg abandoned as he hops in using his crutches.

He sits on the edge of the bath and ties her hair up for her in a bobble, soothing her as he vomits again in to the toilet. "They're going to notice sooner or later," she rasps, panicking internally. "They're all still asleep," he tells her, "And it's only six. Even Elijah's not up yet because Katherine is probably lay over him. She seems like the type to steal the whole of the bed as well as his body... That's what you do."

Caroline offers him a weak smile, swatting at him before wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. He waits as she brushes her teeth and uses the mouthwash three times before the taste of sick is gone.

"Can you bleach the toilet? The smell makes me feel even worse," she pleads, turning to him tiredly. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute," he nods, running his hand down her back before gently pushing her to go out. "Thanks," she yawns, shuffling back out to the bedroom.

He pulls the bleach from under the sinks and cleans the toilet thoroughly just in case. He hops back to bed, finding her curled up and already asleep. He smiles at her and realises that, for the first time since she told him, he's more excited than scared.

He'll have a son or daughter that he'll learn to care for, that he'll love, that'll he be good to and good for, that'll push him to be able to walk with his damn metal leg. He'll have _their_ child; a child he'll hold, feed, change, teach, support. He'll have a whole family, even if it's still dangerous right now, he'll make sure they'll be safe by the time that their child is born.

* * *

Caroline walks in to the kitchen and gags at the smell. Katherine turns around confused for a moment before it hits her. "Oh, sorry," she whispers, putting the lid on the pan again. "Fish stew not your thing today?" Caroline shakes her head and apologizes, having to leave the room. Katherine just nods with a small smile, excited about Caroline's pregnancy.

"What's wrong with Caroline?" Elijah asks, entering the room, "Is she still ill?" He looks worried, his normally stoic face contorted in to a frown. "No, she's just a bit under the weather, what with the... news and... she's not a big fan of fish as it is," Katherine dismisses convincingly. "Okay, as long as she's not ill," Elijah nods, kissing Katherine's cheek.

* * *

"Klaus, I got us an appointment at the clinic for in two week's time," she tells him as she walks in to the small gym they made downstairs for him. He turns to her, sweating and panting as he hangs from a pull up bar. "Don't fall, I don't want you breaking anything," she frets, rubbing her face.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He asks, dropping to his feet and pulling his crutches on his arms. He makes his way over to her and holds her face. "You look a bit pale," he worries, testing her temperature. "Katherine was making fish stew or something and it made me feel sick," she tells him with a smile.

"You're cute when you get all panicky," she teases, leaning up and capturing his lips. He pulls back and purses his lips. "The clinic," he drawls, "What are they going to do?" She walks over to the sofa, dropping in to it with him following her a second later.

"They're going to make me pee in a cup, I guess, then they'll do an ultrasound and all the checks - like my blood pressure and stuff," she tells him, turning and linking their fingers together. "It's nothing too scary." He nods and she stands up slowly. "I'd cuddle, because I'm feeling a bit clingy today, but you stink and you need a shower," she tells him pointedly before walking away, his laugh following her.

* * *

She finds herself sat with Katherine during the evening, Katherine nursing a glass of wine as she drink water. "How far along do you think you are?" Katherine breathes wondrously, staring at her in awe. "I mean, Vicki didn't realise until, like, six weeks, but you've not really had that long together."

Caroline purses her lips and thinks. "I think... maybe a few weeks? Definitely between the first time and the day we all looked after Finn and Sage's kids," she sighs, "I don't know, I'm confused!"

"Lets work this out," Katherine offers, grabbing a pen an some paper. "You two did it first... When?" Caroline thinks hard, "About 2 weeks after we woke up. The... fifth." Katherine writes 5th August on the paper. "To when?" Caroline answers, Katherine writing down the 14th.

"You told him on the 24th... You missed your period on the...?" Katherine prompts. "16th," Caroline answers sheepishly. "It'd take a bit more than two days, I think," Katherine frowns with thought. "Lets say the 12th." Caroline nods as Katherine gets to work.

"You guys started recovery on the 23rd June," Katherine mutters under her breath as she writes. "It's the 18th of August today... You've known since the 24th July... How many times did you do it before you found out?" Caroline blushes and holds up four fingers. "Only four? You prude! Oh... wait, no, you're still... you know... never mind!" Caroline giggles at Katherine's tipsy jabbering.

"Okay, you're five to six weeks," Katherine concludes. "You need to chill out. Eat healthy. Also, little miss or mister is about the size of a pea at the minute and it might even be growing a little heart." Caroline's eyes widen and her face breaks out in to a wide smile.

"A heart?" She squeaks, causing Katherine to beam up at her. "Yup," the brunette giggles. "About the size of a poppy seed. Doesn't work yet but it's growing." Caroline laughs nervously and looks down at her stomach. "There's a little person in there," she breathes, "A little pea-sized person."

Katherine wraps her arms around Caroline excitedly. "And they're the most loved pea person ever," she agrees, kissing Caroline's cheek as they hug. "I can't wait for you to get your first scan. Ooh! Get me a picture," Katherine gushes. "Of course I will. I'll get one for me and Nik, you, my mom and Vicki.. and for the fridge," Caroline plans, curling up to Katherine.

They fall asleep talking, lay over each other somehow with their legs tangled and their heads on either arm rest. Klaus simply sighs and has Kol carry Caroline in to their bedroom carefully as Elijah takes Katherine away.


	25. Party

**Recovery: 2 Months 2 Weeks**

Caroline takes a deep breath as she lies back on the chair, cold gel being spread on to her stomach. She woke up this morning with sore breasts and emotional, especially when she was sick for an hour on-and-off this morning.

"That's your baby," Dr Fell points out a small spec on the monitor and Klaus squints confused. "I can't see it," he frowns, feeling deflated already. "It's the round blob, Mr Mikaelson," the doctor reassures, "It's hard to spot sometimes. It's just that little one there."

He looks again and spots it, a little bean sized blob on the monitor. "Wait," Dr Fell frowns, her mouth pursed as she moves the monitor slightly. "I- I think that could be another one," she tells them, pointing out another blob near it.

"Twins?" Caroline breathes, turning to Klaus' fixed gaze on the monitor as he looks at the two little spots on the monitors. "They're my children," he gawps, turning to meet her teary eyes. "We're having twins?"

Dr Fell smiles at them, watching Klaus jump up and grab Caroline in to a hug, kissing her forcefully as she giggles. She waits until Klaus is sat back in before telling them, "You'll show up quicker than most, but I'd advise you to wait about a week to tell anyone. The first eight or so weeks are the trickiest, but you seem to be doing well so far."

"I'm guessing you're around seven or eight weeks... Shall we see if there's heart beats?" They both nod ecstatic and she sets up the machines. The wubbing sound from the ultrasound changes to tiny fluttering, fast and quiet.

"That's the heart beats?" Caroline giggles, listening to the little noise. "That sounds like two hearts," the doctor tells them proudly. Klaus stares at the picture on the screen of the two beans, his hand tightly locked with Caroline's as the noise of their heart beats fills his ears.

He's going to be a dad.

* * *

They get home and Katherine sits opposite them, her coffee coloured eyes staring at them intently. "Well?" She demands, leaning forward. Caroline feels his hand in hers as he talks. "Here," he whispers, sliding the photo to her. She looks down at it as he points to a spec, slowly sliding over to another one.

They watch her frown confused for a moment before she squeals and dives over the table to hug Caroline. "Two?" She chokes out, holding back tears. "Twins," Caroline confirms, tears streaming down her face. "Urg, I'm so emotional!" She complains as Katherine runs over to her laughing, pulling the blonde in to a hug.

"What's happening between you three?" Elijah asks as he walks in. "You've all been acting oddly for weeks now." Caroline meets Klaus' eye and nods, letting him hobble over to Elijah, leading him from the kitchen.

"Okay, so we're telling Elijah," Katherine whispers, "But who else?" Caroline shakes her head, "Nobody. We're not telling anyone else for another week... Just in case it doesn't work out or something goes wrong. Also, I feel really tired right now. I have heartburn, I'm over emotional and I feel sick."

Katherine pouts sympathetically and pulls her close, stroking her hair softly. "When do you think you'll show?" Katherine murmurs. "A few weeks, I guess," Caroline smiles, wrapping her arms around Katherine's waist. "Good, there's a party next week and I have the perfect sexy outfit for you," Katherine tells her with a wink.

"Party?" Klaus frowns as he walks back in with a smiling Elijah, "What party?" Katherine shrugs at him and skips over to Elijah. "There's some fancy dress party at the Grill that we are _all_ going to," Katherine tells him pointedly. "Fine but I'm not happy about it," he agrees, kissing Caroline's head.

Elijah comes closer and congratulates Caroline, hugging her before leaving to go to work again. "That's my man, off to be all lawyer like with cute little ass in his sexy little suit," Katherine sighs dreamily, watching him leave after kissing her.

Klaus rolls his eyes and she glares at him. "Don't look at me like that! You two are even worse!" She complains before stomping off, grumbling about snuggling and sex. "She's right," Caroline points out. "I know," he smirks back, winking at her before claiming her mouth with his own.

* * *

**Recovery: 2 Months 3 Weeks**

Klaus walks in through the Grill door with a limp, now only using one crutch. Kol and Elijah follow him in. He smiles as he sees the back of Caroline's head in a group of girls. Kol disappears, excitedly exclaiming something like, "Sexy witch needs a broom stick!" before running over to Bonnie, who is dressed as a seductive little witch.

Elijah pats his shoulders and passes him by, muttering about shirtless firemen and Katherine's wandering hands. He chuckles as 'Dr Sexy', better known as Kol, gets pushed away by Bonnie as she laughs at what Klaus can only imagine to be the worst chat up line ever. He spots Elijah disappearing in his boring vampire costume.

He's about to go over to Caroline when he's practically jumped on by a young girl dressed as what he can only guess is a slutty cat or wolf thing. She wears a tutu that's far too short with a low cut bralet with a pair of ears and a tail.

"I've never been with a military man before," she slurrs, trying to sound seductive. He grimaces and pushes her away gently when she starts to get closer. "Then go find one," he spits out, trying to walk past her.

She hops in front of him again, pressing her arms together to try and get him to check her out, but he's searching out in the crowd for some help. "I've got a girlfriend," he snaps, sick of her hair twirling and attempts to talk to him. "I won't tell if you won't," she whispers, winking at him so badly that it makes him feel sick.

"And that's why you're called the home wrecker, sweetie," a voice says behind him, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "Caroline," the girls sighs unenthusiastically. "_This_ is _your_ boyfriend?" Caroline gives her a visibly false smile and nods.

"That's right, and because some men actually have standards, they don't sleep with slutty hump bunnies like you, Hayley," she replies sweetly as Klaus smirks down at his feisty girl. Hayley's mouth drops open in offense and she snarls at Caroline before stomping away, tripping slightly on her heel.

"That was... horrible," he shudders, turning and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hayley's from the next town over," Caroline explains, "She sleeps with anyone and everyone that'll go for her and doesn't care about the consequences. She only cares that she gets Tyler jealous enough to keep her around a while for a good fuck."

He chuckles and steps back to look at her outfit, raising an eyebrow. "Did you match on purpose?" He asks amused, earning a playful slap as he checks her out. She wears a camouflage halter top with a khaki shrug that joins together with a black tie, high waisted khaki capris and black heeled ankle boots.

"Rebekah picked it out," she grumbles, crossing her arms over her stomach. "I never would've chose this, otherwise. Couples that match annoy me. Even Elijah and Katherine aren't matching!" He smirks, shaking his head as they walk further in to the party.

She checks him out as they walk with their arms around each others waists. He wears a dark green tank top with camouflage khaki pants, large black army boots and dog tags. "You know, Rebekah sent me out of the costume shop," she starts, stopping him at the bar and leaning in to him. "So, I took the time to check out a few stores."

He raises his eyebrows as she begins smirking up at him. "Lets just say that I bought a few things that only _you_ will have the joy of seeing on me," she whispers, giggling as his arms wrap around her tightly and he kisses her deeply.

A throat clears behind Caroline and Klaus pulls back with a smirk as Caroline grimaces. "Hey, mom," she squeaks, turning slowly to meet her mother's raised eyebrow and "I already know what you two do alone" face.

"Try to actually spend _five minutes_ away from each other," Liz teases. "I'm going to come back later to pick up Vicki, and if I find out that you two have been glued together the entire night, then I'm grounding you." Caroline looks at her with an open mouthed confusion.

"I don't even live with you anymore!" She argues, crossing her arms and pouting. "That's another thing, Matt's moving in to your old room so we can turn his downstairs room in to an office," Liz tells her with a small smirk. "Urg! What?" Caroline snaps, shaking her head and frowning.

"You're pushing me away!" She exclaims jokily. "Don't get drunk or I'll move your ass back home and put you on curfew," Liz warns, pointing her finger between the two. "We won't even be drinking, mom," Caroline promise, a flash of hurt in her eyes. "Of course," Liz winces, "I'll see you later."

They say goodnight and Caroline turns back to Klaus. "Why aren't we drinking?" He pouts like a scolded puppy. "Because you have your meds and I have _sober_ plans for you tonight," she purrs, pressing her lips to his. "I also don't like flashbacks," she adds with a wince.

His arms are tight around her waist as she flattens her hands out on his chest, arching her back as she pulls away to look at him. "I love you," she whispers, staring in to his eyes. "I love you, too," he smiles, kissing her forehead and spotting something over her hair.

"Stefan, what the bloody hell are you wearing?" He laughs loudly, allowing Caroline to turn and see Stefan's costume. She bursts in to a fit of giggles as Stefan spins for them. "I am Cat Woman," he shrugs innocently.

"My God, isn't that a little... tight, mate?" Klaus winces, looking away from the _extra tight_ leather catsuit Stefan is wearing. "Yeah, it's kind of squashing my junk," he admits, making Caroline groan. "Too much information, Stefan," she gags, turning and burying her face in Klaus' chest as Stefan begins to rearrange himself.

"So, did you two match on purpose or...?" He trails off, raising his eyebrows and fixing the mask over his eyes. "Rebekah and Kol made us match, unknowingly, of course," Klaus shrugs, not bothered that he matches with Caroline because he's too busy trying to figure out what her 'plans' are for tonight.

"Stefan! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Rebekah shouts, slapping herself in the face. "I'm Cat Woman! Why do people keep asking me? I thought it was obvious!" He complains, throwing his arms out annoyed. "You are embarrassing," she hisses, parting her fingers to look at him with a menacing glare.

"You know you love it," he teases, dancing on the spot stupidly. "I beg you, mate, do not start thrusting," Klaus says, covering Caroline's eyes and his own. She giggles as she pulls his hand off, only to shriek and put it back over because Stefan begins grinding on Rebekah.

Klaus pulls his hand away to see what's making her laugh so hysterically and he groans in disgust. "Stefan, please stop, that's my sister," he growls, covering his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm filming it!" Kol calls from a behind them.

Stefan turns and winks at the camera as Rebekah shrieks and pushes him away, biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming. "Stefan, I think you just made yourself single again," Kol laughs, coming to put an arm around his friend. "Well, if she wants me, she'll have to have all of me, including the cross-dressing twerk lover," Stefan announces before twerking, Kol soon joining in.

"Alright, I'm leaving, this is too weird!" Caroline announces as Klaus orders drinks for himself, Kol and Stefan. "No alcohol," Caroline reminds him, pointing a finger at him warningly. He lifts his hands up in surrender before watching er walk away, admiring her arse in the tight, high-waisted pants.

* * *

Caroline finds Liz talking to Klaus at the bar and smiles, skipping over and sticking her tongue out. "See, we're not completely attached to one another," Caroline mutters as Klaus wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her close.

"Alright, alright, I admit, you've done well," Liz teases with a loving smile to them both. "Now, Klaus was just telling me that you were going to go home soon?" Caroline nods, trying to hold back her giggle. "Yeah, everyone's drunk except Katherine and Elijah 'cause they're bringing everyone home. I'm tired and we only came so Rebekah would stop bugging us," she shrugs.

Liz nods as Vicki comes over, dressed as a sailor, and links her arm. "Mom, I'm ready to go, my friends are idiots," she huffs sadly. "Why? What's happened?" Liz asks, waving goodbye as she walks Vicki out.

Caroline slowly turns back to him with a smirk. "We're leaving soon, are we?" She asks with raised eyebrows. "I want you all to myself whilst the house is empty of interruptions," he shrugs, "Is that so bad?" His smirks grows to match hers and she grabs his hand, leading him out of the Grill discreetly, knowing that the house will be empty for another few hours.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter. Sat in bed on my first day of my holiday after a grueling six hours driving with my dad, mum and the grandmother I despise. Had no sleep last night but I thought I'd give you some calm before the storm. ;)  
**


	26. The Big Reveal

**Recovery: 2 Months 2 Weeks**

Caroline and Klaus sit down in front of Liz, a tension filling the air. "Alright, what is it?" Liz finally asks, breaking the silence. "I- I'm pregnant," Caroline blurts out, shrinking back in to Klaus worriedly. "You... You're pregnant?" Liz hisses, "How could you be so irresponsible! You're eighteen-"

"Nineteen - I had my birthday in a coma, remember - and there's no need to shout at me, mom!" She snaps, standing up and facing her mother. "I thought you'd be happy that I've finally got myself sorted out, like you were for Vicki when she told you she was pregnant in the _middle_ of her college studies. At least I've already got somewhere to work and I know what I'm doing! I love Nik and I expected you to finally accept me properly!"

"What are you talking about, Caroline? I'm angry that you're so young and there's so much stuff going on with Damon and this Mikael guy that I'm terrified you'll lose the baby or something!" Liz argues back. "You've never accepted me. No matter how hard I tried! You were never there! And for the record, it's twins. I am having twins with Nik. With or without your support," Caroline snaps, turning and storming out of the house.

"Why are you still here?" Liz growls, turning away from Klaus. "Because I want you to know that this isn't something I'm taking lightly," Klaus replies calmly. "I love Caroline, I love our children and I am going to support them. _Your_ support is something Caroline needs right now." With that, he leaves Liz to think.

He finds Caroline sniffling against the car, her head down and her hair falling around her face. "Love, she was just... shocked and scared," he consoles, wrapping his free arm around her and holding her. "I thought she'd be happy," Caroline's voice trembles. "She'll come around," he tells her, "And even if she doesn't, my siblings will be overjoyed. There's plenty of people that'll love them and welcome them to the world."

She nods against his shoulder before they climb in to the car, Liz's teary eyes watching discreetly from the window.

* * *

The lounge is filled with people, the couple deciding to tell everyone together. Matt, Stefan and Rebekah share a seat on one sofa as Kol, Bonnie and Elena squash on to a love seat. Elijah sits in his seat with Katherine on the arm rest and Vicki sat on Jeremy's lap in the other chair. Henrik sits on the floor next to Kol with Finn and Sage's children sat around him, the couple stood near them.

"We have something to tell you and it's probably easier that we just tell everyone all together," Caroline sighs, fiddling with Klaus' hand nervously. "What is it, Care?" Stefan asks worriedly, watching his best friend closely. "Caroline's pregnant," Klaus tells them, wrapping his arm around her waist.

There's a beat of silence that makes Caroline tense against his side, but Rebekah's squeal causing her head to snap up just in time to be attacked by the younger blonde. Bonnie and Elena jump on her a moment later. She laughs, teary eyed as Vicki bumps stomach with her before hugging her. "WE'RE PREGNANT!" Vicki cheers, tickling Caroline's belly.

She's wrapped up in hugs as Klaus gets pats on the back and "bro-hugs". "Dude, don't become Finn," Kol warns, "Finn is such a dullard. Do not turn in to a dullard." Finn rolls his eyes, "You try working to raise your family with a lack of sleep. It's hard, especially when your little brothers are rude and ungrateful."

"Why would I be grateful! Izzy is the only one that likes me and that's because she's _like me_," Kol winks before picking up the little red head and running off with her as her brothers chase them to get their sister back.

"There's something else," Caroline says once Kol gets chased back in to the room with Izzy on his back. "There's two of them!" Katherine shrieks, jumping up and down. "Kat!" Caroline whines, stomping her foot. "Sorry, you were taking too long," Kat smiles before the girls attack Caroline again even more excitedly.

"How did mom take it?" Vicki whispers, watching Caroline's face deflate. "Don't worry, she freaked out on me, too," Vicki admits, "Said I was irresponsible and making her mistakes. Then I asked if I was a mistake and she sort of realised what she'd said and ended up supporting me a couple of weeks later."

Caroline nods hopeful, letting herself get lost once again in her hugs and congratulations.

* * *

Somewhere in an abandoned house, lay just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, two men stand in a barely furnished room. The cracked plastered wall crumbles with the pound of a fist from a man with raven black hair as the older man, hair greying from it's dark blonde-brown. Almost black eyes meet piercing blue, the younger man's face contorted in disgust.

"She's pregnant," he spits, throwing a glass at the wall. "What does it matter? You hate her. You want her dead," the older man replies disinterested. "I can't kill innocent kids, Mikael! Even if I loathe Caroline, I love her in my own twisted way and I will not ruin her chance at having a family," Damon growls out, glaring down his partner with hard crystal blue eyes.

"You will kill her and I will kill Niklaus. There is no problem with killing babies if they're not fully developed," Mikael says eerily calm. "It's like cracking an egg and finding a living chick in it! I'm not killing her kids!" Damon argues.

Mikael's hand comes across his cheek hard, the slap echoing throughout the room. "Your pathetic love for the girl will ruin this, Damon. I will not have little boys ruining my plan because they're chasing girls who don't love them back," Mikael sneers. "Fine, I'll kill her," Damon relents, his sliced cheek burning where Mikael slapped him with his ringed hand.

"Good, because if you do not then I will kill her whilst you watch before finally killing you," Mikael warns, turning and stalking out of the apartment. Damon's cold eyes are empty as they look at the closed door, the man he thought would bring him back his world is slowly killing it.

* * *

**AN: BOOM! Please leave reviews. DOUBLE UPDATE! YAY!**


	27. You Big Dumbass

**Recovery: 3 Months**

Caroline answers the knock on the door, rolling her eyes at Rebekah and Kol sat idly in the lounge ignoring it. "It's fine, the pregnant one will just run downstairs and open the door, then," she calls to them, but she's met with mumbles of ignorance. She sighs and opens the door, only to see nobody there.

Her eyes catch on something placed on the porch. Her shaking hand picks up the small bouquet of four black roses. There's a small card attached that she reads, throat burning with held back tears at the words in calligraphic writing.

**_One for the bastard,_**

**_One for the girl,_**

**_Two for the twins,_**

**_Then the boy is mine._**

"NIK!" She screams, slamming the door shut and falling against it in shock. He hops out and looks down from the landing, finding her curled up sobbing with Rebekah and Kol trying to coax her out. He hobbles down the stairs past Katherine and Elijah running to her.

"Love," he tries, kneeling next to her awkwardly and sending his siblings away. "Sweetheart, what is it?" He asks, looking at the tossed black roses near her side. She looks up at him with a haunted expression, her eyes filled with terrified tears as she hands him the card.

His eyes drag over the cursive script and his body tenses, jaw clicking as rage fills his body. "He will never, _never_, hurt you, Caroline," Klaus growls out through his clenched teeth. "I won't let him ruin this family. He's not going to hurt any of you, especially not our children, alright?"

She nods weakly and he pulls her up with him, grunting with the small pain in his leg. Her legs wrap around his waist and her arms cling on around his neck as he supports under her bum with his free arm.

Sitting down on the sofa, she moves to curl up on his lap. She holds on to him as she cries, his hand rubbing her back, the other lay on her stomach. He runs his hand over her belly and frowns, looking down as he pulls it up slightly.

"Caroline, you've got a bump," he whispers, even though his siblings have left them for their private moment. "What?" She sniffs, looking down when he pulls his hand from her stomach. Sure enough, between her hips is a small bump, something she missed this morning when she dressed in a rush to answer the door.

"I have a bump," she breathes, beginning to laugh nervously, running her hand over it. She suddenly becomes crestfallen and looks at him. "I just thought I was getting fat. I'll need to buy those ugly maternity clothes, won't I?" He chuckles slightly and nuzzles in to her neck.

"Rebekah will find some fashionable places, I assure you," he promises, kissing her neck. "But no going out without one of my siblings. You don't know Mikael and he might try something and use your obliviousness to his advantage."

She looks at his blank face, but sees the fear and rage in his eyes. "I promise, I won't go anywhere without one of you," she whispers, resting her forehead against his. "I want my mommy," she sniffs, lip trembling with held back tears. "I know," he winces, pulling her back to him as she begins crying again.

He fights his own tears, trying to stay strong for his emotional, terrified love. Not only is the man that raped and abused her not dead, but he's working with his father who wants to kill him. She's gotten a not-so-subtle threat that Elijah is no doubt dealing with, a threat on not only their lives but their unborn children's lives. And she's going through this without her mother, someone she wanted to help her and accept her... Someone who leaves when she's needed the most.

* * *

**Recovery: 3 Months 2 Weeks**

"You've got quite the bump for eleven weeks," the assistant points out cautiously. "Twins," Caroline sighs, looking at her not-so-tiny bump now protruding out of her body con dress. _Hey, if I'm going to get huge later, I'm getting my wear out of my wardrobe_, she thinks.

"You're better off buying in bulk," the woman suggests, "A few weeks ahead, in case you bloat up more before you can come back." Caroline nods sure of herself as she follows the woman to the more pricey and pretty items since Nik is buying.

Rebekah and Katherine disappeared, declaring that they wanted to buy gifts for her and the babies, leaving Kol and Bonnie with her and Klaus. "I'm bored," Kol whines, dramatically dropping in to a chair. "Oh shut up," Bonnie grumbles, flicking him in the face with a maternity bra before putting it back. He grimaces at the thing before looking away from the underwear that helps with piles. "Pregnancy is gross," he whispers to himself, trying to forget what he just saw.

"Remember we have to to the scan after this," Caroline says, head poking out of the changing booth to look at Klaus pointedly. "Yes, Caroline," he drawls, sat in a chair messing with the rods in his metal leg. "Try not to break that, Nik," she huffs before going back behind the curtain.

"I'M SO FAT!" She suddenly cries out, a thud indicating that she's dropped her head against the wall. Klaus sighs and pushes his jeans back down, hobbling in to the stall to comfort the far too emotional blonde that's blubbering in her underwear. "For the millionth time, it's not fat, it's babies," he tries, but she still falls against him and cries.

The assistant looks to Bonnie for help but the brunette just shrugs. "She's had a rough couple of months _without_ the babies and the hormones," Bonnie dismisses, shooing the woman away to deal with a heavily pregnant woman that waddles in demanding assistance.

* * *

After an hour in the store, Klaus and Caroline leave the other couple to find Rebekah and Katherine in the other shops, only to be told that they were in the toy store with a cart over filled with plush animals and other things.

"I love Rebekah and I like Katherine, but they're going overboard," Klaus sighs as they walk in to the clinic. "They're living their pregnancy needs through me, Nik, leave them be," she smiles as they immediately get sent through.

With her changed and the goop on her belly, Meredith begins the ultrasound. Caroline watches Meredith face, waiting for something to look at, when she sees the doctor's eyes grow and her mouth drop open.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline panics, causing Klaus to look at Meredith. Dr Fell turns to her quickly. "No, no, just something I missed," she reassures. "What? Is there something the matter with the twins?" Klaus asks, freaking out that maybe they've lost one - or both - of the twins.

"No, it's just... There's three babies," Meredith says steadily, gauging their reactions. Caroline's eyes widen massively and she looks at Klaus worriedly, knowing that he was already worried about two babies that Mikael might get to. Klaus' hand tightens around her slightly as he swallows.

"There's three?" He breathes, looking at Dr Fell. "Yes, here I'll show you," she says quickly, turning the monitor for them to see better. At first, there only looks to be two small bodies with giant heads, curled up tight together, but as the scanner moves slightly over Caroline's stomach, another small body with a big head can be seen.

"What does having three of them do to me?" Caroline asks, continuing when Dr Fell looks at her confused. "How many weeks early will I be? Will it make me worse than other pregnant women? What will it _do_ to me?" Meredith nods her head understandingly. "You'll be slightly more emotional, you'll definitely get stretch marks with your huge stomach, you'll be hungrier and pee more often with the weight of them on your bladder. And, as for the date, I'll find out now."

Caroline turns to Klaus, who is staring down at Caroline's stomach in deep thought. "We'll be okay, Nik," she whispers, breaking him from his fixed state. "I know," he smiles weakly, kissing the back of her hand. "I won't let him near any of you." She nods and kisses the back of his hand in return.

"You conceived around the tenth of July and you'll have the baby around February 24th to March 16th," Meredith tells them with a small smile. "It's such a large amount of time because triplets often come a couple of weeks early, but it's perfectly natural and they'll be healthy." She smiles and leaves them for Caroline to get ready again.

Klaus nods distractedly before they get ready to leave. "Nik, you're acting all closed off again and it's worrying me," she breathes out as she turns for him to zip up her dress. "I don't want to lose you because Mikael hates me. Maybe.. Maybe it's best if you get out whilst you can," he suggests.

What he expects is angered words, not for her to spin around and slap his cheek. He blinks, head turned to the side with the force of her slap. His head slowly turns to look back at her, rage initially consuming him until he sees the pure pain and fury in her teary blue eyes.

"You listen to me, you big dumbass," she snarls, stabbing his chest with her pointer finger. "You can get that stupid notion out of your head right now, because I am not leaving you. I love you and we are doing this together because I am not losing you because you tried to go against Mikael alone. I am not going to tell our three babies when they're older that they don't have a daddy because he was out of his mind and sent me away, only to be killed by some nutjob."

She moves, as is to turn away, but looks at him one last time. "Don't talk to me until I come to you. I'm so angry right now that I don't even want to look at you," she spits, casting her eyes from his face and walking out of the room. He sighs, rubbing his face and wincing at the pain in his cheek. She's right, that is the stupidest thing he's ever thought because he knows he wouldn't be able to live a single day without her.

He follows her out a moment later, head down as he ignores the judgemental looks he gets because of the blonde storming out with tears down her face before him. He climbs in to the passengers seat, opening his mouth multiple times before giving up, knowing that he'll just have to wait it out.

* * *

She's fuming on the outside, but on the inside she's hurt and about to break. She slams her door shut and doesn't even wait for him, barging in to the house and shoving past Kol and Katherine.

"I'll go, you deal with him," Katherine orders, pointing to a melancholic Klaus that shuffles inside reluctantly. "You did something stupid, didn't you?" Kol immediately greets him, earning a weak growl matched with saddened eyes. "Very stupid," he admits, dropping on to the sofa and pulling off his leg to give himself a rest. "Talk to me," Kol sighs, sitting opposite him.

* * *

Katherine knocks on Caroline's door loudly, letting the blonde know it isn't her sheepish boyfriend trying to come to her before she's ready. "Come in," Caroline orders, flicking through a book of names that just saddens her, because it's what they both do before they go to bed.

Katherine slides inside, cuddling up with her. "What did he do?" Katherine asks quietly, Caroline's restraints finally breaking as she sobs out what happened. "At least you slapped him," Katherine grinds out. "I understand that he doesn't want us to get hurt but I was scared enough about us raising twins and now there's a third. Then, he asks me to leave him, just like that. As if I could leave and raise triplets on my own. I don't know what I'm doing!" Caroline cries, wiping her face with the covers.

"Listen here, sweetie," Katherine orders, putting some distance between them so she can look Caroline in the eye. "You are strong, you are smart and you are so full of love that I envy you," Katherine sternly tells her, "You will make a fantastic mother to these three little angels that are growing inside you. Klaus is stupid sometimes, but he's strong, too. He's smart when he's not scared, and he loves you so much that he's willing to lose everything to keep you safe."

"Now, you are going to make him wait it out, keep him simmering until he explodes and bursts in here and blows up with emotions. You two will make up, make love and make each other happy. Understand me?" Katherine orders, Caroline's nodding slightly unsure. "You better be sure otherwise he's going to think you're giving in and that you might go ahead with this stupid ass idea." Caroline nods sure of herself and Katherine smirks. "Good. Now, I have to find my fiance and make him avoid Klaus so he has to come to you rather than Elijah to grovel."

With that, Katherine leaves Caroline to her baby magazines and books, thinking Katherine's plan over until she smiles at the idea of waiting for Klaus to burst in and explode desperately.

* * *

**AN: Well, Nik can be a dumbass sometimes but he's too scared to lose her. Hope you like. I couldn't decide between three names for the twins and I thought Klaroline triplet panic would be funny. Double update because I'm ill as hell. Yay! Review, please!  
**


	28. The Letter

**Recovery: 4 Months**

Caroline draws circles over her stomach, bubbles trailing after her fingers as she lies with Nik in the bath. His grovelling was successful after two days of him sleeping in the guest room and trying to talk to her and apologise. He ended up buying an overly fluffy white and gold puppy that she absolutely adores, along with the rest of the household.

He wraps his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as she closes her eyes and relaxes for the first time in weeks. After the note, they've been on high alert, but there's been no moves against them so they're slowly adjusting, even if they're all still on look out for Mikael or Damon.

His fingers draw on her stomach, both in deep thought. She's planning the nursery for the triplets as he thinks about what happened last week.

He went with Vicki to tell Liz that it was triplets and try to get her back for Caroline's sake, but once Liz heard that it was triplets she freaked out more. She said she needed time, that it was 'bad enough' that Vicki was only engaged and close to having her baby.

They've moved back upstairs, Klaus' leg finally letting him tackle them daily. He goes for jogs around the garden to keep fit, the puppy, Killian (or Killi) running after him and trying to bite his leg because he thinks it's a bone or chew toy.

Killi brings them out of their thoughts, diving in to the water and splashing them both. "Killi!" Caroline laughs as the puppy swims over in the large bath tub. He rests his sodden head on Caroline's bump and licks their intwined hands.

He sighs and ruffles it's damp fur, petting him as he smiles stupidly at them. "I love Killi," she beams. "Mm-hmm," he agrees, holding her close against him and glaring at the thing that ruined their moment of peace. "Between Killi and the triplets, we're not going to have a moment of peace, are we?" He complains, nuzzling her neck.

"I don't know about that," she purrs, turning to rest her forehead against his. "I'm sure your siblings would be kind enough to look after them for a night or two so we can some time to ourselves." He smirks, kissing her deeply until Killi's yapping breaks them apart. "Yes, yes, we love you, too, you stupid thing," Klaus grumbles, smiling at the puppy as it paws at his hand demanding a petting again.

* * *

Caroline walks out of the bedroom laughing as Klaus walks out in a pair of shorts, Killi clinging on to his fake leg's rods as he gnaws at it. "I hate this thing," he declares, holding on to the wall and waving his leg until Killi hops off and runs away to Rebekah's room, nudging the door open and diving in to the room for safety.

"Nik, don't be mean to Killi!" Rebekah shouts from her room. "He was eating my leg!" He yells back tiredly, hopping down the stairs with Caroline in tow. They reach the bottom and look in to the lounge where Liz and Vicki sit together.

Caroline hangs back in the doorway, hugging her torso whilst leaning in to Klaus. She looks at her mother unsure until Liz begins crying and walks over to her. The two blondes collide and Caroline hangs on to her mother desperately. Klaus walks over to Vicki and talks to her quietly, giving the other two a moment.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Liz sniffs, looking at Caroline's 13 week stomach. "I was just shocked and worried. This thing with Damon and Mikael... It- It shook me up because I was scared I wouldn't be able to protect you again. I- It wasn't convenient timing, to be honest. I'm so sorry. I'm here for you."

Caroline nods and they fall in to conversation about the babies and how Vicki has already promised to dump her daughter on Liz if she and Jeremy need a night alone. "I am not being left with four babies all on my own," she warns lightly. "You've got Matt and Jacob to help," Vicki offers with a smile. "Vicki, lets just say I'm glad that they're two boys so that I don't have to deal with all of my children having children of their own," Liz laughs, shaking her head. "They won't have time for babies."

"Urg, mom," Caroline grimaces, swatting at her mother playfully. "It's gross when _you_ talk about it," Vicki agrees as they begin grouping together as a (slightly dysfunctional) family

* * *

Damon looks out of the window to the vast woodland around the building they're staying in. A dead body lies on the floor and he refuses to look at it as Mikael kicks it to turn the man over. "Well, I didn't expect you to kill your leverage," Damon sneers, turning to Mikael. "I didn't expect my leverage to try and escape," Mikael retorts uncaring.

"How are we going to keep getting information from Tyler if Mason is dead?" Damon explodes. "Now we won't learn anything about them! All we've got is that she's around 13 weeks and she's pretty big. That's no help. We need the mayor's son to dig around and-"

"ENOUGH!" Mikael roars, interrupting Damon's rantings. "Don't underestimate me, Mr Salvatore. I have plenty of other weapons against my son to get the information we need." He turns to the door and a slender built woman walks in with a child in a carrier. "Damon, meet Tatia," Mikael smirks cruelly. "She's here to help if little Lockwood refuses."

"And what is mummy dearest going to do?" Damon asks sarcastically. "Use Tyler's son against him whilst pulling Caroline and Klaus apart," she smiles evilly. "I am Klaus' ex, after all." Damon turns back to the window and loses himself in thought.

He never wanted to hurt her, he just wanted her back. His time in prison taught him something... He loves Caroline Forbes. His time with Mikael has taught him another thing... He'll save Caroline Forbes... And Niklaus Mikaelson... if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

**Recovery: 4 Months 1 Week**

There's a knock on the door and Elijah sighs, looking over the landing to see if anyone will get it this time. Klaus and Caroline are kissing on the sofa and Kol and Rebekah are fighting in the kitchen whilst Bonnie tries to mediate between them and compromise.

He rolls his dark eyes and jogs quietly down the stairs. "Please keep your clothes on," Elijah teases lightly, smirking to himself when Klaus simply flips him the finger and pulls Caroline to him closer. "You're acting like horny teenagers," he mutters, only to receive a thumbs up from Caroline.

He throws open the door and frowns at the empty porch. He turns to enter the house when he sees an envelope taped to the door. He pulls it off slowly and feels it, only finding flat paper inside.

He looks at the front and frowns, reading _Caroline_ in scrawled, rushed writing. "Caroline, there's a note for you," Elijah calls wearily, shutting the door behind him. She walks over to him confused, taking the note and freezing. "Damon," she breathes out, turning to Klaus scared.

"I'll open it, check for anything funky," Kol offers, taking the note and walking a small distance from them. He rips it open at the top as Rebekah texts for Liz to come check it out. A letter falls out when he tips the envelope, fluttering to the floor half-heartedly. He picks it up and unfolds it, glancing at it before handing it to Caroline.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I would get you back and you would be mine. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did, and I am sorry. I know you won't believe me, but my time in prison has left me to realise that I love you. I always will._

_Mikeal is going to kill Niklaus. I am supposed to kill you... and your children. I do not want to hurt you any more than I already have. Please, leave him be. I have a plan and I'm going to get us out of this because I owe you._

_I ruined you, I am sorry for that. I love you, I am sorry that, too. When the time comes, I will deal with it, bu for now let him think he's winning. He'll send people in to shake you, but I know you're strong and you can fight back. Let him think he's winning and I will deal with it._

_I'm so sorry, my sweet Caroline. I hope when this is over, you'll be able to mourn the man I used to be. I hope you and Stefan can mourn the man before the alcohol took over. I hope you and my brother can finally mourn the young, care-free man I was when I first met you._

_I'm sorry for becoming a monster. I sometimes wonder how our life would've turned out if I had never raised a hand to you, if I never picked up a glass of alcohol before. Maybe you would love me, maybe it wouldn't have worked, maybe Niklaus would've stolen you away from me, maybe we'd have a life together._

_I promise that I'll save you from Mikael, because I couldn't save you from myself._

_I love you, always. Have a good life with the Mikaelsons,_

_Damon._

_P.S. Stefan, I'm sorry that I ruined our family. I'm sorry I became a disgrace that you loathe. I'm sorry that you hate me. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You're always going to be my baby brother and I love you. I'm sorry I ruined your innocence and your life. I'm proud of you, because you're a good man, better than I was or ever will be._

She swallows thickly with tears in her eyes. "He said he'll deal with Mikael because he owes me," she breathes to the rest of them. "Damon, he- he said he'll fix it because he... loves me." Klaus walks over and wraps his arms around her as Stefan takes the note and reads through it. He hands it to Kol abruptly before leaving the house, Rebekah running after him worriedly.

"We'll be okay," Klaus whispers, holding Caroline tightly and raising his arm when for Katherine to climb under and hug Caroline, too. The three of them stand there, Caroline's tears staining his shirt and Katherine's words reassuring her as Klaus' presence calms her.

_We'll be okay. We'll be okay,_ he repeats in his mind, a voice in the back of his head countering with, _It'll get worse before it gets better. It'll get worse before it gets better._

* * *

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuunnnn! I told you this was going to keep getting worse ;) Just wait until I start with cliffhangers, you'll love me then! It's going to be a treacherous journey but it's going to end wonderfully, I assure you._  
_**


	29. Plans Set In Motion

**Recovery: 5 Months**

Kol snaps, after three weeks. "When is he going to make a move?" He demands, throwing himself out of the chair. Killi squeaks, scurrying out of the way of his feet and bounding on to Klaus' lap for safety where Caroline pets him sympathetically. Rebekah sighs and looks away from the television screen. "We don't know," she grumbles, equally as annoyed with the waiting game they've been forced in to.

"I'm sick of this paranoia and waiting. Caroline's getting bigger, Katherine's turning in to Bridezilla, Rebekah's brooding because she's got nothing to do, Bonnie's zipping off home because her dad's sick and Tyler has been hiding in the bushes for the past two weeks!" Kol rages. Everyone's head snaps to him at the last one.

"Tyler is what?" Klaus demands in a growl. Killi subtly moves over to Caroline's lap for safety, hiding under her bump slightly. "I thought it was one of those things that everyone knows but doesn't talk about... Like Caroline's thighs," he frowns. "My thighs? What's wrong with them? IS IT BECAUSE I'M FAT!" Caroline snaps, leaving Killi to retreat out of the room without a safe haven in there.

Katherine hushes Caroline and pulls her closer, stroking her best friend's hair soothingly as she whimpers and prods at her legs. "See what you do!" Klaus grumbles, rolling his eyes and patting Caroline unsympathetically. "If you're not going to even _try_ then go deal with the bush lurker, _Klaus_," Caroline hisses, a groan escaping Klaus' lips.

"Well done," Klaus mutters, pushing past Kol, "Now she's mad at me." Kol throws his arms out as Elijah pats his shoulder, the brothers looking out of the window subtly until they spot the glint of binoculars in the bushes near the bottom of the driveway.

"Alright, someone call Liz," Rebekah sighs before turning to Kol. "When our crazy father is trying to kill Nik, why would we _not_ talk about a bush lurker that _hates him_?" He shrugs and she slaps the back of his head as Klaus texts Liz to come quickly and arrest Tyler for trespassing and stalking.

There's sirens a moment later, the whole group looking out as Liz climbs out of the car and drags Tyler out of the bushes, slamming him against the hood of her car as he argues with her. She slams on her handcuffs and chucks him in the back beforepulling out her phone.

Klaus answers the ring with a smirk. "Yes, Liz?" He greets as he clicks on loudspeaker. "Please, tell me you have more evidence than this or I'm losing my job for throwing around the mayor's son," she sighs, rubbing her face. "Yeah, Bonnie's got time stamped photos of him," Kol answers, the room turning to glare at him exasperated again. "WHAT?" he demands.

"Alright, bring them down to the station and we'll deal with this down there," she offers, clicking off her phone. Kol runs upstairs for the photos as Elijah grabs his car keys, the brothers disappearing to find out why Tyler was spying on them.

* * *

That afternoon, Caroline lies on the grass in the back garden in a bikini top and shorts with Katherine next to her. Killi bounces around under the sprinklers happily, Henrik and Rebekah running around with water pistols. Rebekah's shrieks and Henrik's laughter indicating that he's winning.

Someone lifts Caroline's head, sliding under her before resting her head on a bare stomach. She turns and smiles at Klaus as he traces his fingers over her stomach with a smile on his face. She admires his gentle look before slyly firing her pistol in to the air. The spray of water lands on his chest and face and he splutters with the freezing water.

She giggles, pushing herself up before running away from him. He chases after her, stealing Henrik's pistol and leaving him defenseless against Rebekah's attack. Klaus fires at Caroline's back, her laughter filling the air.

She spins around and fires, spraying down from his face to his crotch, laughing and pointing. "You wet yourself," she teases in a childish voice. He does the same, her high pitched screech amusing him as her denim shorts stain darker. "So did you," he sings back in a silly voice before throwing his pistol down and grabbing her.

She screams through her laughter as he grabs her legs and lifts her above him, blowing raspberries on her stomach before dropping her. She pouts at him, spraying him once more before he kisses her deeply and she tosses away her pistol.

"Klaus!" Someone screeches in an annoyingly whiny voice. He tenses and she pulls away, searching his face a moment before turning to the woman that trots over to them, only to be blocked by Rebekah, Henrik and Katherine. "Sorry, sweetie, family only," Rebekah pouts with false sympathy.

"Then what are they doing here?" She demands, waving an overly manicured nail between Katherine and Caroline. "Tatia, they are family, you're nothing," Klaus growls out, pulling Caroline close to him. "Please, leave," Henrik sighs, rolling his eyes. "You're adorable, really," Tatia sneers at Henrik, patting his head. He swats her away and she drops her mouth open.

"How dare you-" She starts only to have Rebekah's fist meet her face forcefully. "I've wanted to do that for ages," Rebekah admits, shaking out her hand. There's a pop and Tatia's face burns a bright red as she stands up to reveal one breast incredibly smaller than the other.

"I KNEW IT!" Henrik bursts, laughing manically with Rebekah. Katherine holds herself together well as Klaus sniggers with Caroline. "Tatia, leave," Klaus orders, pushing his humour away. "You're not wanted here. Nobody like a fake." Katherine adds quietly, "Or half a fake," earning another round of laughter.

Tatia becomes flustered before blowing her hair from her face and glaring past them to Klaus. "Just you wait until you see what's next, Mikaelson," she spits, spinning around and storming off. "What does that mean?" Caroline asks, becoming serious. "I'm guessing that was a failed attempt at Mikael getting back at us," he sighs, turning to look down at her.

He kisses her frown lines away before leading her inside to dry off, Killi hot on their tales as a damp mess of fur.

* * *

**Recovery: 5 Months 1 Week**

The door flies open and Rebekah screeches. "Jesus, NIK! Cover up!" Hs barely opens his eyes and murmurs, "It's only a bum." Caroline chuckles beside him and rolls on to her back, holding the covers on her chest. "CAROLINE! Cover him up!" Rebekah demands. A slapping noise echoes through the room, followed by a small grunt from Klaus. "NOT WITH YOUR HAND! Use the covers!"

Caroline mutters before wriggling out of her little coccoon and covering his lower half with the sheets. "Thank you," Rebekah sighs, rubbing her face. Caroline opens one eye to stare down the other blonde, already dressed for the day. "Bekah, what do you want?" Klaus grumbles, pulling Caroline closer to him and nuzzling her neck sleepily.

"It's almost noon," she points out to the couple, "Get up! We have work to do, people!" She spins on her heels and slams the door shut behind herself. "What work?" He whines, but she's already gone. "I don't know, lets just sleep for a bit," Caroline yawns before kissing his lips. It doesn't take long before they're both asleep again.

* * *

"NIK! CAROLINE!" Rebekah yells, covering her eyes as soon as she opens the door, which is lucky because Klaus is lay on his back without the covers over him. "Mmm?" He slowly regains consciousness and realises he's completely naked. He grabs Caroline in the bundle of covers and rolls her on top of him to cover himself.

She giggles down at him, covering her front with the sheets quickly. "Stop fooling around! Katherine is turning in to Bridezilla and if you two aren't downstairs in the next ten minutes then she's going to drag your nude little arses down here!" With that, she slams the door shut and Caroline jumps slightly, her hair tumbling behind her over his face.

"Urg," he groans before slyly smelling her strawberry scented hair. "Lets go before Katherine comes in and actually drags up out naked," Caroline mumbles unhappily, crawling off him before proudly walking around their room naked and getting ready.

He smiles fondly, looking at her round stomach that holds their babies. _Eighteen weeks gone, only twenty more to go..._

* * *

The house creaks with the wind that blows around them. "Tatia failed miserably, so what's our next plan, _daddy dearest_?" Damon taunts with a sneer. Mikael snarls at him before answering, "We just go straight to killing them. I have the perfect plan. Listen closely."

Damon's eyes widen, and he's lucky Mikael didn't catch his panic. His heart hammer with such force that he can barely hear Mikael's plan. _Two weeks. He has two weeks to save his sweet Caroline.  
_

* * *

Caroline rolls her eyes at Katherine's insistent attitude. "But it's still months away," she sighs, rubbing her temples, "we need to account for the fact that there are three little people growing every day inside of my stomach and we don't know how big I'll be for the wedding." Katherine pouts at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," Caroline points her finger at Katherine's face. "I'll have none of that. Nik gives me enough of that. I'm not having your adorably annoying face doing that too!" Katherine gives up and rolls her eyes. "Fine but we're doing the cake testing in two weeks," she smirks. "Now, cake I will do," Caroline beams, happy dancing in her seat as she returns to eating her salad.

The black and grey wobbly photo behind Katherine catches her eyes and she smiles at her latest ultrasound photo. Katherine and Rebekah smile with her. "Please don't have three girls," Kol pleads, shutting the other fridge door whilst looking at the photo. "I don't want Rebekah dressing them up as the PowerPuff Girls for halloween! I want boys, please give me _at least_ one boy so I can be fun Uncle Kol! I need someone else to teach baseball since Henrik's all grown up!"

The girls release an "aww" in unison and he rolls his eyes. "You are not corrupting my son or sons," Klaus warns, coming in with Elijah and Henrik. He sits next to Caroline and kisses her cheek before stealing a forkfull of her lunch. She glares at him until he returns her fork with an apologetic expression and she begins eating again.

"Careful, Nik, she might try to eat you," Henrik smirks, earning a glare. "She already does," Kol mutters, causing Elijah to spit out his tea in an ungentlemanly manner as the rest of the room burst in to laughter. "KOL!" Klaus roars, whacking him in the back with his crutch so hard that Kol falls over. Caroline's face is crimson red and Kol smirks triumphantly, "See, they're not denying it."

Klaus growls and gets up, chasing the idiot brother around the house with a limp that slows him down enough for Kol to occasionally stop and taunt him. Caroline sighs and gets up from the table.

"Where you going now?" Katherine whines, stomping her foot. "Bathroom," Carolin grumbles, practically waddling away. "You've already been four times in the past hour and a half!" She exclaims, causing Caroline to spin around and glare at her. "You try having three tiny people in your stomach crushing your bladder and using it as a squeeze toy!" Caroline snaps before storming out of the kitchen to pee.

"Ew," Henrik grimaces, looking at Katherine. "When you get pregnant, keep that stuff to yourself," he pleads with her. "I feel like you don't know me at all," Katherine smirks, "I'll be worse than that." She's secretly jumping around inside, because Henrik simply said _when_ and not _if_... Her dream to have a family with Elijah is getting closer by the day.


	30. An End For A Beginning

**Recovery: 5 Months 2 Weeks**

Damon paces back and forth from his spot on the roof top, the rifle set in place waiting for him to use. He can't do much else, just wait impatiently for Mikael to give him some sort of sign. He looks through the lens once again, the little dot trained on the doorway of Mystic Grill. He pulls back, staring a moment with hatred in his piercing blue eyes at the black SUV that waits around the corner.

He takes a deep breath at the unmistakable voices below him. Dropping to the floor before they can possibly see him, he listens in. "Care, you and mom are coming with me. We have two minutes before mom starts work and I need your opinions on stuff for the nursery for when mom looks after my wonderful daughter," Vicki announces smugly. "She's not even born yet and you're already spoiling her," Caroline laughs - a sound he's missed for so long that he closes his eyes to relish in it. "Says the girl with the nursery already filled with the most expensive baby stuff I have ever seen," Vicki counters. "It's not my fault Rebekah went overboard with Kat," Caroline defends before the three women burst in to laughter.

"In my defence, those three babies in there are my blood. I'm spoiling them as much as I want," Rebekah giggles. "Now come on, Nik. I'm starving and so is Henrik." There's a groan of agitation before a man whines, "Why am I left with the kids?" Caroline's laughter outshines the others. "Get used to it, we've got three on the way and I don't think I'll be able to take them all to Elena's or Bonnie's when I visit them," Caroline warns playfully, earning a grumble before there's a loud 'mwah' of a kiss from Caroline. "We'll be there in a minute, just go get a table that can accommodate for two huge pregnant girls," Vicki teases.

Damon watches as Klaus crosses the road, arm around the shoulders of a young brunette boy and a blonde girl in tow as she texts idly, head bobbing to some music playing from the earphone she's got in. "Come on, Rebekah," the boy whines, looking over his shoulder to the girl. She beams at him before skipping over and joining them.

* * *

Caroline looks around the small shop with Vicki, nodding approvingly at her choice of baby clothes. "Now, I know blue is meant to be a boy colour, but I can not resist this," Vicki smirks, earning an eye roll from the blondes. "Vic, it doesn't matter about boy or girl colours. My favourite colour is blue and I am a girl," Caroline points out, "Also, the ceiling in our nursery is blue." Vicki sighs and places the adorable dress on the counter. "Your ceiling is blue because Klaus painted the sky on it. He's also painted a superhero wall, fairy tale wall and animal wall," Vicki mutters bitterly.

"Someone is jealous," Liz teases with a small smile. "I am not," Vicki huffs as she accepts the bag and hands over her money. "I have Jeremy painting a Disney Princess room. We've got Mulan, Rapunzel and Cinderella done already. We just need Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Merida... It's not as cool as your room though."

"Yes, because nothing says baby like a wolf howling at the moon whilst a deer looks on looking shit-faced... I told Nik not to let Kol paint. The deer looks drunker than Tyler Lockwood on New Years eve," Caroline mutters, earning laughs from her family.

The fun is cut off when they exit the shop, the sight before them bringing panic to the girls as Liz gets ready to take action... She's been on the job almost one minute now, which is pretty good timing.

* * *

"Hello, Niklaus... and Rebekah," a voice drawls as Klaus opens the door. His smile quickly falters and he turns around fearfully to see Mikael holding a terrified Henrik at gunpoint. "Mikael, let him go," Klaus growls out, eyes battling Mikael's with a burning hatred. "Please, let him go, Rebekah breathes, shaking as she looks at the gun pointed at her baby brother. "I'm taking him with me, and you are not going to interfere," Mikael snarls, moving the gun to point it at Klaus.

"Nik," Rebekah sobs, haunted eyes flicking between her brothers and the gun. Klaus' face

is blank, showing no fear or fight. "Why aren't you afraid?" Mikael snaps, grabbing Henrik's shoulder tighter so the boy whimpers. His brown doe eyes meet Klaus' deep blue ones and he finally shows emotion. He looks terrified and sure of himself in one second of meeting Henrik's wide and teary eyes. Klaus' look sends him a message of "it's alright" and Henrik nods discreetly to his big brother.

"I'm not afraid because they'll all be safe even if I die," Klaus answers, returning cold eyes to Mikael's furious glare. "I'll have Henrik and your girl will be dead, along with your children," Mikael sneers with a winning look. "No, they'll be safe," Klaus smirks sadly, "I might not get to raise my children but they'll be alive, whether you like it or not. You won't take Henrik, you won't get out of this. You die, or we die - those are the options that present themselves."

Mikael is breathing heavily, his almost black eyes stuck on Klaus' as he wracks his mind for something to say.

His eyes move over to the left and he looks at Caroline, her face pale and her eyes wide with tears. "I love you," he mouths, waiting as she mouths "I love you, too," back to him. He closes his eyes, preserving her image in his mind. Her golden hair, swollen stomach, bright eyes. He remembers her smile and laugh, his own lips turning up in to a small smile at his memories.

A gunshot rings out, Rebekah's scream echoing through the street as a body falls to the ground. Caroline gasps and runs over, ignoring her mother's cries to stay back.

* * *

Caroline watches her mother advancing silently behind Mikael as he talks with Klaus, her gun raised in front of her and pointed to the oblivious maniac. Klaus' eyes flick over to her, roaming over her one last time before he mouths "I love you." She shakes and wraps her arms around her stomach, tars welling up in her eyes as she mouths back, "I love you, too." He smiles weakly and closes his eyes.

She closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she thinks of him. Sandy hair, warm eyes, dimpled smile. She remembers his arms wrapping around her, hands splayed on her stomach here their children grow inside her. She takes a deep breath at the same time as the gunshot rings out through the street.

Her eyes open slowly, reluctantly, her heart pounding in her ears as it jumps up in to her throat. Rebekah's scream follows a moment later and she feels herself growing weaker. _He can't be dead,_ she pleads in her mind repeatedly. She sees the body fall and she gasps, running forward as her mother tells her to stay back. Henrik runs in to Rebekah's arms, to safety.

She lets out a muffled sob as she passes them. Blood pools out of Mikael's head but she focuses on Klaus, punching him weakly before wrapping her arms around his neck and crying in to his chest. "Don't scare me like that again," she shouts, pulling back to look in to his eyes. "Don't say goodbye to me like that again!" He has tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks at her, pushing her hair from her face as she shakes before him.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," he promises before crashing their mouths together.

Tears fall freely from their eyes as he kisses her desperately. Another shot breaks them apart, Vicki's scream followed by a dense thud turning their attention to Damon's body lay on the pavement across the street. "He killed Mikael, then himself?" Liz breathes, frowning in confusion. "He loved you," Rebekah murmurs to Caroline, the pregnant blonde shaking in Klaus' arm as she looks at her ex's body.

Sirens wail through the street and Liz rolls her eyes at their delayed timing. "Shit deputies, I swear," she mutters before coming over to Caroline. "You need to go to the hospital and check if the babies are alright. I'm going to get Vicki to do the same," so tells her, Caroline's far away look worrying her greatly. "I'll get her there," Klaus breathes, walking her over to the ambulance that pulls up.

* * *

**Recovery: 5 Months 3 Weeks**

Caroline and Klaus sit in the garden, his arms around her small frame with his hands on her stomach. "I love you," he says again, kissing her temple. "I love you, too," she smiles, turning to kiss his jaw. She looks at her stomach and smiles, glad that their babies are all safe and weren't affected by the trauma a week ago.

The inquiry is finally over, Mikael's small group - named The Five - all turned in by people no longer bound by Mikael's existence or the ever present fear of death looming over his victims. They'll have life in prison - turns out that Mikael's Five were assassins, hire for kill and all that. Glen Vaughn, a Scotsman that handled many of the European cases, was very informative. Mikael used his insanity to manipulate him, told him they were hunting vampires instead of people. Connor Jordan was a drug addict, too high to realise what he was doing but sober enough to aim targets perfectly. The others were just your average murder loving assassins.

Klaus hands link with hers and she closes her eyes, looking up at the night sky peacefully. Kol comes beside them, drinking a bottle of beer casually, Henrik in tow. The poor boy is still a bit skittish, not liking loud bangs or people coming up behind him, but he's getting there.

Kol pats her belly lightly and pulls back quickly, raising his eyebrows before placing his hand back over and laughing. "Well, I certainly hope that's an arm not a leg," he jokes, "I want my nephews playing baseball, not that crappy American football our dear Stefan adores." There's a scoff before Stefan sits down with a cooler filled with beer bottles. "Football is much better than baseball," Stefan argues, "It's about strength and agility. You get a better cheering when the payer has ran all the way along the court than you do if a guy hits a ball and skips over the bases."

"Excuse you, baseball is the best," Caroline argues, high-fiving Kol before looking at Stefan pointedly. "You would stick up for the uncle of your _baseball child_," Stefan mutters before sipping his beer. "Will you all stop drinking in front of me? I feel left out!" She huffs, only to smile when Katherine hands her a glass of red wine. "Wine is actually okay, but only one glass," Katherine smirks, sitting in front of her with Elijah soon joining her. Rebekah lies on her front between Elijah and Stefan as Finn, Sage and the kids fill in the rest of the circle.

Klaus raises his bottle. "To family," he smiles, looking around at them all. "To family," they all repeat, glasses and bottles clicking together with three juice boxes joining the mix.

* * *

**AN: Taking a while to figure out how to work my new laptop but I still managed to get an update before I thought I would... Looks like you won't have to wait until Wednesday like I said on Tumblr. Hope you like. Did I end the Mikael-Damon thing too soon? I still have some stuff to write about, don't worry.  
**


	31. Women's Magic Pouches and Men's Keys?

**Recovery: 6 Months - Pregnancy: 21 weeks**

Caroline grumbles as she nuzzles in to Klaus' neck, deep in slumber despite the awful chairs they sit in. 3am, he reads on the clock. They've been here since 8pm, sat waiting in the hospital for Vicki to give birth. "If I have to wait this long for one baby, I do not want to know how long it takes for three to come out of my other daughter," Liz whispers as she paces back and forth in front of them.

Both he and Liz had tried to sleep, but with his only living leg having spasms and going numb, he gave up, whilst Liz just kept shooting up and demanding to know how her daughter was doing. "I think it'll only take a little longer," Caroline yawns, rubbing her stomach as she shoves herself out of the seat, stretching as best as she can before rubbing her back where it has begun to ache. "I mean, after one baby the other two will come along quicker, right?"

Liz looks at her sympathetically, "I had Matt within an hour of going in to labour before waiting another hour for you to come out." Caroline rolls her eyes and falls back in to her seat. "Well, you always like to make an entrance," Klaus teases, grabbing her wrist before she can slap him and kissing her hand. "I think you're mistaking me for your drama queen sister," Caroline huffs, turning away from him. He kisses the curve of her neck and she shivers, her hormones raging and her body needing him since they weren't able to even get to bed before Vicki went in to labour.

"Knock it off, Nik," she hisses as he kisses behind her ear. "Why?" He purrs, nibbling on her earlobe as Liz marches with purpose to find out Vicki's state. "My sister is having a baby, my mother is _watching us_ and all I want to do is straddle you regardless of where we are!" She growls, turning to him with a stern look on her face, but he catches her nervous gulp. He smirks, leaning down and kissing her throat before trailing up the her mouth and claiming her as his own.

A throat clears nearby and Caroline shoves him away with a huff. "I'm pregnant! I have needs!" She tells Meredith annoyed. "Take care of those needs later, you have a niece to welcome to the word," the doctor laughs, helping Caroline from her seat before leading the two away, Liz soon joining them with a teary smile on her face.

* * *

Vicki lies in bed looking exhausted as she looks down at the bundle wrapped pink blanket, soft mewling coming from inside of it. "This is Grandma SexyCop, Auntie Carebear and Uncle Klausykins," Katherine smirks at them before cooing at the baby. "Grandma SexyCop?" Liz mutters approvingly before going to her granddaughter. "If anyone calls me Klausykins again, I will beat you to death with my leg," Klaus grumbles before sitting in the corner. Katherine pouts at him as he glares unimpressed at her.

His attention is pulled away when Caroline walks over with the baby in her arms and slightly resting on her own bump. "Nik, look," she breathes, showing him the baby. Tufts of brown hair poke out from the blanket, large brown eyes roaming around tiredly until they settle on Klaus' weary eyes. A tiny fist makes slow grabbing motions to him and he smiles, teasing her slow reactions by poking his finger against her palm and taking it away before she can grab it. "Don't be mean," Caroline laughs, smiling when the baby finally grabs his finger and waves it around successfully.

The click of a camera brings his attention to Jeremy, the younger man smirking at him proudly before going back to Vicki. Caroline subtly places the baby in to his arms, his instincts taking over as Katherine distracts him by taking photos of the couple. Klaus opens his mouth to tell her to knock it off when a little foot kicks him in the chest. He looks down and his eyes widen. "Caroline. Take her back. She might break!" He panics, but Caroline just kisses his cheek. "She's not going to break, just relax," Caroline whispers, leaning in to him and tucking her foot back in to the blanket to keep her warm.

"She's called Ellie Miranda Gilbert," Vicki tells them with a smile, "But Kat, you're not allowed to call her Smelly Ellie whenever she soils herself." Katherine chuckles before looking at her niece fondly. "I wouldn't dream of it," Katherine replies honestly. Klaus finally relaxes as Caroline begins to speak to Ellie, playing with her little hands.

He looks up at Katherine and she smiles at him, a genuine smile with no hints of teasing. He turns to Caroline and smiles at her, the same thought running through their heads. _We're going to have three of them... We're going to be parents.  
_

* * *

"How did Auntie Caroline get pregnant?" Izzy asks innocently, causing the whole room to fall silent, waiting for Klaus' answer. "Err, erm... Ask your father," Klaus offers. "Ask your mother," Finn panics. "I'm out," Sage replies, already out of the door as she runs in to the kitchen. "Ask Caroline, then!" Finn shrieks before chasing after his wife to scold her for leaving him to deal with it.

Caroline sighs and pulls the young and baffled girl on to the sofa with her. "Inside every female is a special little... pouch," Caroline tells her slowly, "It's spelled to grow babies inside so that they can grow safe and out of the way of dangers-"

"Like Uncle Kol? Daddy says Kol's a danger haza- hazard," Izzy interrupts, causing the remainders in the room to laugh. "Hey," Kol protests. "Yes, sure, like Uncle Kol," Caroline smirks, winking at her best friend before looking at the big eyes of the girl in front of her. "Now, men have a special... key... that goes with the spell. Women can be cursed or blessed by it; it can happen by accident or on purpose. A little... potion... makes a blob of... goop... that turns in to a baby over time. Some women have more than one baby and others only have one baby."

"What about when people lose them? Mummy said once that her friend lost a baby... How do you lose a baby?" Izzy asks, the room becoming more sombre than before. "Sometimes, women lose their babies because their pouch couldn't keep the baby safe or because there as something wrong with the rest of the... magic that connects with it. Some people get hurt so bad that the protective magic doesn't work and they lose the baby. Other babies are born already gone because they were so special that they were taken back up to Heaven to grow up as angels," Caroline explains, stroking her hair affectionately as the girl nods with a smile.

"Is it safe to come in?" Finn calls, popping his head around the door. "Yes, Izzy now knows about magic pouches and spells and keys," Kol smirks as his older brother sighs relieved. "Will I get pregnant?" Izzy asks, lifting her shirt up and puffing her stomach out. "Not until you're older," Caroline giggles, getting up and leaving Sage to explain that part as Finn sneaks out of the room, quietly declaring that it is not safe yet.

* * *

**Recovery: 7 Months - Pregnancy: 25 weeks**

The girls sit around the table, wedding plans covering the large slab of round oak until it's practically all paper. Rebekah and Elena aren't speaking, what with Rebekah accidentally telling Caroline about her first time with Stefan as they came down the stairs, only to be met with Elena's awkward face and Katherine's grimaced expression.

"Care, you've got to sing mine and Elijah's song!" Katherine squeals bouncing in her seat. "That would be wonderful," Elijah smiles at Katherine and Caroline from the sofa, having been sent there for having _no taste in flowers_ of all things. "What is it?" Caroline asks happily. "Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis," Katherine beams, looking over at Elijah. "It was the first song we danced to on our first date," Elijah explains, earning a round of awes from the girls.

"Yeah, yeah, he's cute, he's mine," Katherine glares at Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Vicki. "I've got my own Mikaelson," Caroline shrugs. "And three more on the way," Vicki mutters before reminding Katherine, "I have a Gilbert, which is much better." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I have a newer model Mikaelson," she tells them all. "It sounds like you're talking about cars," Klaus smirks. "Then, I prefer motorbikes," Elena mumbles,scratching the back of he head.

"Wait... What?" Katherine frowns confused. The Mikaelson men haven't heard, sat oblivious on the other side of the room as they listen to Stefan telling them something. "I, erm, don't like... cars," Elena blushes furiously. "Oh," Caroline breathes, "Are you saying you're gay?" Elena nods slowly and everyone looks at her for a moment. "What flowers am I having?" Katherine demands after a beat of silence. They all fall in to conversation and Elena beams, glad that they haven't disowned her or demanded answers about it.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline lounge in a spare room having one of their last girl nights before Caroline becomes a mother. They sit under the covers with Elena in between so Bonnie can go get more food if needed and Caroline can rush off to pee every ten minutes.

"Here," Caroline squeals, grabbing her friends' hands and placing them on her stomach. "Woah, that's freaky," Elena laughs, looking up at an excited Caroline. "I know. Nik always asks if it hurts but it's more like someone poking you from the wrong ide of your skin," Caroline tells them. "Ew," Bonnie grimaces, shuddering at the thought. "Now, on to more important things... Elena, you are the only single one here so tell us about your crush," Caroline demands.

"I- I don't have a crush," Elena splutters slightly. "Oh, please, you've got that dreamy gleam in your eyes like when Bonnie began drooling over Kol when he walked in to the cafeteria on his first day," Caroline teases, tickling Bonnie slightly. "Shut up," Bonnie groans, rolling her eyes and burying her face in a pillow. "Well, there is this one girl," Elena mumbles, looking own shyly. "She's called April and she was on the Whitmore trial day. She's going to be taking my Literature class with me and... we've been talking for a while and we really like each other."

Caroline squeals and hugs Elena. "You have to ask her out!" Bonnie smirks, watching Elena get all flustered. "I can't do that! I've never aske anyone out before. What do you do? What do I say? What if I mess it up?!" She panics. "Sweetie, calm down," Caroline giggles. "Well, you can always text her and ask if she wants to meet you for coffee some time. Then you go to that really nice place in Richmond and you act like you do with us - but flirt, too - then, BOOM! You're on a date," Bonnie offers with a smile. "That's actually a good idea. I'll ask her tomorrow Right now, though, we are watching Hugh Jackman killing people," Elena smirks.

"Mmm... Hugh Jackman," Caroline drawls dreamily, earning a round of giggles. "Excuse me?" Klaus smirks from the door. "I am much better than Hugh Jackman... I'm not old for a start." Caroline sticks her tongue out at him and he looks at the other two a second. "I'll leave you to drool on a man in a wife beater once you give me a kiss." Caroline huffs and gets up, kissing him with her lips lingering for a little bit to long to count it as a good night kiss. "I love you," she beams up at him. "I love you, too," he replies, pecking her lips before quickly kissing her stomach. She giggles and he leaves her, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie fall asleep almost immediately, but Caroline can't get comfortable. She sighs and climbs out of the bed silently, leaving a note to tell them she's gone back to her room because the babies were keeping her up and she didn't want to disturb them. It's not a complete lie, they are kicking like crazy but she thinks it's because she's so uncomfortable.

She pads down the hall to own room, slipping in as silently as a whale can. Klaus is still awake, though, his eyes looking up from his sketch pad. He frowns slightly at her but she shrugs and limbs in to bed next to him. He discards his sketchpad and lies down properly, switching off the lamp as she snuggles up next to him. His arms wrap around her, joining on her stomach and smiling at the little thuds he feels coming from her bump.

"How was your last day at physio?" She asks with a yawn. "Boring. They just told me to keep exercising and to clean my leg out every once in a while," he shrugs as she tangles her legs around his. "Gross," she mumbles, falling asleep on his vibrating chest to the sound of his quiet chuckling.

* * *

**AN: I thought Elena should get someone but I couldn't think of anyone other than April for some reason. I think they'd be cute together, I don't know. (Don't hate me) Also, contrary to popular belief, I love Damon it's just that I needed him to be a psychopath for this story. Hope you like it. Leave me reviews.  
**

**Btw: Weddings and babies next!**


	32. Wedding Babies I mean, Bells?

**Pregnancy: 30 weeks**

"I am so big that I can't even walk any more," Caroline complains, waddling in to the kitchen. "Just another few weeks and then my princesses are going to be here," Rebekah beams. "I think you mean princes," Kol huffs haughtily. "Doesn't matter, you two are not corrupting them," Klaus tells them pointedly, coming up behind Caroline and massaging her shoulders. "Nik, your children are fighting again," Caroline grumbles, holding her stomach as the babies move around. "You might be close to your labour date," Katherine tells them absently, babies move more until their heads are positioned facing your-"

"Thanks Kat," Caroline interrupts, seeing Kol's disgusted face and Rebekah's grimace. "Oh, right, not at the breakfast table, got it," Katherine mumbles before tapping away on her phone again. "Who are you texting?" Klaus asks, watching as steam practically comes from her phone she's typing so fast. "Getting Caroline's alterations done, checking the florist and the baker and the cooks and the band," Katherine lists, pausing to get a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Then I have suit fittings for you lot, I have to take chubs over there to check the dress and then I have to get a bridesmaid dress for a two month old," she continues. "This is hell!"

"Katerina, calm down," Elijah soothes, kissing her cheek and taking her phone from her. "Just eat and we'll finish this off together." She sighs but gives in, eating her breakfast as Elijah types away on her phone. "How come you never let me use your phone?" Klaus asks Caroline teasingly. "Because you told Bonnie that I loved how big your penis was," she grumbles annoyed. "Oh yeah," he chuckles, high-fiving Kol. "The father of my unborn children, everybody," Caroline announces sarcastically as she begins eating her pancakes, overloading on maple syrup and bacon. "You love it," he huffs, kissing her cheek. "No, I do not love you telling my best friend that you're _bigger than my forearm,"_ she pouts at him, only to have him kiss her whilst the others laugh at them. "Father of my children," she mutters under her breath before shovelling in her breakfast.

* * *

**Pregnancy: 35 weeks**

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Katherine shouts, waking up the whole house at the ungodly hour of 8am as the decorating company van pulls up. "I HATE YOU!" Kol roars from his bedroom before the hear a thud indicating that Bonnie's shoved him out of bed for his loud outburst.

The bedroom door bursts open an Katherine throws sweats on to the bed. "Lets go, prego!" Katherine cheers before rushing off downstairs to answer the door whilst Rebekah drags a half asleep Bonnie through the hall, still in a pair of plaid pyjama pants and one of Kol's shirts. "Caroline, get that giant arse out of bed," Rebekah calls whilst Bonnie throws her bed head back and groans loudly in hatred of the early morning.

Caroline stands in the kitchen, a bowl of cake mix resting on her stomach as she eats it. Katherine glowers at her and she just shrugs, not caring how she looks at the minute. "They're kicking like crazy and I am craving a million things at once; give me a break," Caroline huffs as she shoves another large spoonful of the chocolate batter in to her mouth. She walks to the first ballroom (why this house has two she will never understand but is greatly thankful for) where Rebekah and Bonnie line up the flowers along a white aisle surrounded by chairs.

Katherine squeals and skips around, smiling madly to herself. "I think she has finally cracked," Rebekah mumbles as she steals some of the cake mix from Caroline. "I don't care if that means I can eat without her judgy little eyes- Oof!" She winces as a very forceful kick hits her in the ribs. "You okay?" Rebekah panics, jumping back a step. "Relax, they're wriggling around. It wasn't a contraction," Caroline laughs, shaking her head as she turns and walks back out of the room to answer the door.

The ballrooms are finally decorated in a flourish of green and white for the ceremony and the reception, the dresses are hanging on wardrobe doors in bedrooms, suits lay on the beds in waiting and the triplets are moving like there's no tomorrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Klaus frets when Caroline winces again. "It's like a circus performance in my stomach, complete with dancing elephants," she replies agitated. "Maybe you should step down, I don't want you going through too much when you're like this," he offers, receiving a scowl that could kill in response. "I am Katherine's best friend, I am being the Maid of Honour," Caroline hisses.

A scream echoes through the house and Caroline tenses as Katherine skids in to the room and holds up a beautiful green dress with white detailing lace on it. "THIS IS NOT YOUR DRESS! WHERE IS YOUR DRESS?" Katherine shouts, running her hands through her hair. "Kat, there's a note," Caroline sighs, waving a hand at the white envelope taped to the dress.

"Dear Miss Katherine... I regret to inform you that Miss Caroline's dress was ruined by one of my incompetent assistants. I hope this dress will be suitable as a replacement at such short notice... AAAHHHHHH!" Katherine drops the dress over the chair before dropping to her knees and falling on to her face in despair. "Just leave me here to die!" Katherine groans in to the carpet. "I'm pretty sure Killi peed there once," Klaus smirks, the couple's laughter filling the room when Katherine flies away from where she was lay. "Funny," Katherine sneers sarcastically before storming out of the room.

"The dress is actually better than the first one," Caroline whispers to him. "I HEARD THAT!" Katherine shrieks, earning a chuckle from Klaus and a blush from Caroline.

"Katherine, I swear to God if you don't stop crying then I will slap you upside the head," Caroline hisses as she blots the mascara to stop it running. "Caroline, you're stressed," Bonnie soothes her by rubbing her back whilst guiding her away so Rebekah can finish Katherine's makeup. "Of course I am! My best friend is getting married, my kids are using my stomach as a gymnasium and Ellie puked on Jeremy's suit so he has to get another one!" Caroline rants, hyperventilating with worry. Bonnie sits her down and makes her breathe it out, shaking her head at her friend's panic. "It'll be fine," Bonnie promises with a smile.

The wedding goes by in a beautiful blur. Katherine's gorgeous white dress with a green waistband, Elijah's black suit with a green tie, Klaus in a grey suit and his leg catching on the step, Henrik carrying Ellie in a puffy green dress - Katherine just _had_ to make her a bridesmaid, the beautiful vows and then Katherine jumping up and kissing Elijah.

Caroline and Klaus are swaying to the music with the other pairs around them; Stefan and Rebekah, Kat and Elijah, Elena and Anna (Elena's plus one), Kol and Bonnie, Jeremy and Vicki, Matt and Jacob... All is well...

"Oh shit," Caroline exclaims rather loudly, causing everyone to look over at her. Katherine groans, "Stop showing me up at my own wedding!" Caroline lets out a shaky laugh as Klaus leads her off the dance floor and the guests are shooed away. "Sorry, Kat, I'll just tell my waters to stop breaking, then," Caroline replies sarcastically as Klaus scoops her up and runs her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Well, I suppose this is the best wedding gift we've been given," Katherine smirks up at Elijah as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Family above all," he whispers, leaning down to kiss her lips. Caroline's pained cry is followed by a thud, everyone turning to see Kol passed out on the floor with Bonnie fretting over him. "You're no help at all!" Bonnie complains before leaving him there to recover on his own, his eyes fluttering open.

Liz jogs back in to the house with Meredith in tow, both women rushing up the stairs where Caroline's cries come from, followed by a scream of "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"This is going to be a long night," Vicki sighs, leading Jeremy to the lounge after Rebekah, Henrik in tow with Ellie in his arms. "You can give her back, you know," Katherine teases, watching him shrug and smile up at her. "I like her," he mumbles, rushing off after Vicki.

"I HATE YOU!" Caroline yells at him, now in an old shirt of his with her legs bent open and Meredith between them. "Urg, I'll never look you in the eyes again," Caroline whines to her, causing Meredith to laugh. "I've never heard that one before," Meredith smirks at her, looking through the medical kit she brought. Caroline reaches out, bunching up Klaus' shirt and pulling him closer until his face is centimetres from hers. "I am going to kill you," she hisses before pushing him away and screaming out again.

"At least you won't be at this for hours," Meredith offers weakly, "The first one is almost here." Caroline throws her head back and sighs with relief. "Oh thank god," she breathes. "Okay, on the next contraction, I need you to push... one... two... three!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caroline screams again, Kol's body falling to the floor again as he faints for a second time. "Oh for f-" Bonnie cuts herself off as she pulls Kol on to the sofa beside her. Katherine is pacing, her wedding dress now changed in to black leather shorts, royal blue tank top and black blazer. "There better be at least one girl in that lot!" Rebekah mutters, glaring at Kol's unconscious state. "I am not having him ruin my nephews either." Bonnie rolls her eyes as Kol begins to stir. "Is it over yet?" His wobbly voice asks. "No," Rebekah snips back, giving him a "shut up or I'll hit you" look.

Caroline falls back against the bed exhausted and a small cry comes from Meredith's arms. "It's a girl," she smiles, handing the bloody screaming mess over to Liz to clean. "Okay, just to more, okay, Care?" Vicki soothes, cooling her sister down with a damp cloth. "I envy you," Caroline groans before crying out again. "One baby. You only had _one baby_." Vicki looks over to Liz, but their mother is currently preoccupied with calming own the baby in her arms.

"Okay, ready to go again?" Meredith asks, patting Caroline's leg. "Why am I not a sea horse? The male has to carry the babies and everything once they're conceived," Caroline mumbles, worrying Klaus and Vicki. "Don't worry, she's just tired," Meredith laughs. "Okay, on three... One... Two... Three!"

Klaus sits back on the bed, his heart swelling with every second that he holds his children. His daughters and his son, three little angels - now that they've stopped crying. Caroline holds their son, her head resting on Klaus' shoulder as she fights to stay awake.

Vicki and Liz have left with Meredith, giving them time to their selves. "What shall we call them?" She asks, looking up at him tiredly. "Kalina, Luna, Tobias, Hazel, Amelia, Rose, Conan," he lists with a smirk, "Anwen, Aneira, Zeeva, Willow, Arthur, Mai, Lilia, Alexia, George, Lucas." She rolls her eyes at him but can't hide her smile. "You've held on to them for a while, haven't you?" She teases, kissing his neck lovingly. "Just a little bit," he admits quietly, turning his head to kiss her nose. "Well, I liked Amelia, Rose, Conan, Mai, Alexia and George," she smiles, looking at their babies. "George Conan," he whispers, "Amelia Rose and Alexia Mai." She feels tears come to her eyes as she nods. "They're perfect," she cracks, snuggling in to him as he rests his head on top of hers.

"Can we come in?" Kol asks quietly but impatiently from the door. "Yeah," Caroline calls back, too tired to argue. Kol practically falls through the door, followed by Rebekah and Matt. "We're coming in a few at a time," Rebekah explains, eyes trained on the little ones in their arms. "You can hold him if you want," Caroline smirks, causing Rebekah to groan as Kol fist pumps the air. "I got a boy!" He cheers, still keeping his voice quiet. "Yeah, and two girls," Klaus chuckles as Kol comes over and takes one of the girls before Matt takes the other.

"Rebekah, you've got George Conan Mikaelson," Caroline smiles as Rebekah's joyful eyes gather tears at the little blonde haired boy with big blue-green eyes like Klaus'. "Kol, you have Amelia Rose and Matt you've got Alexia Mai," Klaus tells them. "Can we go show the others whilst you sleep?" Rebekah hints not so subtly. "I know I look like shit," Caroline laughs weakly, causing Rebekah to screw up her face and blush. "Yeah, go take them down and Nik will come down in a bit."

Rebekah and Kol stick their tongues out at each other as Rebekah declares that he owes her $50 because there were more girls than boys. "Come on, lets sleep, love," Klaus whispers, kissing Caroline's lips as they snuggle down on the bed. "They're perfect," she smiles as her eyelids fall heavily. "Just like their mother," he replies softly. "And their daddy," she mumble before she's completely out of it.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AS HELL AN:_**

**There you have it! Babies galore! The next chapter will be the Epilogue, but don't worry because I'm working on a couple new ideas and I'll be finishing up Phases too so I can focus on a new story for you guys. I'm thinking of:**

**I Found You, You Found** **Me:**_AU. Caroline Forbes is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. She knows all about him, is best friends with his brother and keeps secrets from him. After saving him from one of the Five during his first hybrid shift, she tags along with Kol to build his army. When it doesn't go to plan, will she find the solution? Why is he drawn to her? Why is she here? What is she and why is she loyal to a monster like himself?_

**School of Immortals:**_AU. Stefan and Caroline Salvatore were brought to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere after their parents were shot in their home - Stefan was four and Caroline was a baby. The Mikaelsons are teachers, indestrucatble vampires and a hybrid that teach young people how to control their supernatural powers and blend in to the background of human society where thy secretly rain supreme. Think of it as X-Men but better._

**Kidnapped But Saved:  
**_AU/AH. "How did you even end up in this business?" Klaus asks as he sits watching her pick at her dinner. "I killed someone who hurt me. I had to run and Alaric took me in to protect me. I've never regretting anything more," she mumbles. "You regret killing the person who hurt you?" He frowns confused. "No, I regret not killing alaric when I had the chance," she growls out, stabbing her fork in to the meat in disgust.  
_

**New Images:**_AU/AH. Caroline Forbes is sick of being America's sweetheart. She's 21 an constantly seen as some pre-teen styled queen because she began her media career as a child. She wants out and her best friends are going to help her. Klaus Mikaelson gets turned down for yet another job after yet another director looks in to his reckless and uncaring personal life of one night stands and drunken misbehaviour. His friends and siblings promise to help him change his image. Maybe the only way the two can change is when they're with each other and their true colours shine.  
_

**I'm not being bias or anything but I prefer New Images and I Found You, You Found me. I think I'll do two, an AU/AH and an AU like I did with this story an Phases. Sorry for the long AN. *Pats head awkwardly but affectionately.* POLL ON MY PAGE!  
**


	33. AN: Results!

**AN: **Sorry that you think this is a new chapter but it isn't. The poll is closed. I know it's only been a couple of days but with lots of people messaging me on Tumblr, too, I've got two clear winners with there results.

**I Found You, You Found Me: **10 votes

**School of Immortals: **16 votes

**Kidnapped But Saved: **7 votes

**New Images: **20 votes.

So, I'll be writing School of Immortals and New Images.


	34. The End

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Caroline bounce her one year old son on her hip as they wait, her wedding dress making it rather difficult to hold the boy over her small bump. "How many more children do you want?" Rebekah asks as she applies her lip gloss. "As many as we can have," Caroline shrugs. "I mean, we live in New Orléans now and there's plenty of room in the house. Elijah, Kat and the kids live next door so we've got plenty of help. Bonnie and Kol need to renovate, though, with the twins on the way. I don't think they'll like it that they've got a hand-me-down nursery from their cousins."

Rebekah laughs and takes Tobias away as Liz walks in. "Ready?" Liz breathes, offering her arm to Caroline. "As I'll ever be," Caroline nods with tears coming to her eyes. After four years, four kids and another pregnancy announcement... She's finally marrying Nik. The wedding had to be postponed until after Toby arrived after a huge pregnancy scare where he almost detached from the cord and she was sent on bed rest for six months, then they had to wait until he was healthy enough to stand a wedding.

She paces her hand over her stomach, taking a deep breath as she thinks of the twins that are on the way. Even though she's 22, she loves being a mother to so many kids. The triplets may have been a nightmare to have for a first time parent, but they managed and eventually moved to New Orléans when Nik's friend, Marcel, died and left an art gallery in his name.

Kol and Bonnie stayed in Mystic Falls, got engaged two years after Kat and Elijah's wedding and then revealed she was pregnant four months ago. With Bonnie studying to be a nurse and Kol running his own mechanics garage, they've been busy and building up the mansion as their own home.

Rebekah and Stefan went to Chicago for college, eventually moving in to a large apartment and announcing their engagement last month after Stefan asked all the Mikaelson boys for Rebekah's hand. Who ever said romance is dead clearly never met the charmer that is Stefan Salvatore... Or Nik, for that matter.

Henrik lives with them, in New Orléans, and goes to Tulane with Caroline. He's had a few girlfriends but none have been serious enough to be brought home. He helps with the kids, playing with the triplets and babysitting when the couple need a night out alone without the screaming toddlers that rule the house.

Elijah and Katherine live next door with their two sons, Grayson and Edward - or Gray and Eddie to everyone close to them because what child needs a name longer than them? They're three and one, Katherine's third pregnancy finally promising her the girl she's always wanted and the princess Elijah secretly craves to spoil.

Lexi, George and Amy line up, waiting for her patiently in their adorable little outfits. George is in a midnight blue suit with a bowtie that he keeps tugging on despite Katherine swatting at his hand before straightening it and discreetly loosening it a tad. Lexi's straight hair falls to her hips whilst Amy's curly hair just brushes midway down her back, their navy dresses detailed with white lace on the puffy skirts that pass their knees.

"Mummy, you look like a princess," George smiles with dimples in his chubby cheeks. "You're beautiful," Lexi and Amy agree, taking George's hand when the music plays. "Thank you, babies," she smiles at them. "You both look like angels and, George, you look like your daddy." George seems especially happy with that, what with him idolising Nik as a hero since they were told that his leg was eaten by a dragon made of metal that he defeated before saving her from it's clutches... Yeah, he likes telling them stories like that.

She walks down the aisle behind them as the girls throw white petals from baskets held between their hands and their brother's.

She remembers Nik's proposal, on the balcony of their hotel room in London. They were celebrating their two years together when he came up behind her, wearing a tux with the box in his hand. She was wearing a long blue dress he'd bought for her and they'd just seen an opera show and she loved it. The triplets were with Henrik, Rebekah and Stefan back in New Orléans and were proving to be a nightmare for the three untrained babysitters.

He got down on one knee, his real knee, and asked her. When she jumped on him, they fell to the ground and he almost dropped the ring off the edge of the balcony laughing. He slipped it on and they didn't come out of their room for two nights and a day... That's when they found out she was going to have Toby.

She finds herself at the altar, being passed over from her mother to Nik. He takes her hand, looking in to her eyes knowingly as he kisses her hand. Katherine winks at her from her spot at Maid of Honour whilst Rebekah bounces Toby on her hip who is too preoccupied with testing if his bow tie is edible to look at his mother. She smiles at them before meeting a barely pregnant Vicki's smirk.

_Everyone is bloody pregnant,_ Klaus thinks as he looks over to his soon-to-be-wife's posse of mothers - save for Rebekah... he hopes. Elijah's his best man, with Kol, Henrik and Stefan as his groomsmen. He can't take his eyes off her though, her golden hair falling around her shoulders with her face barely touched by makeup as it glows with a natural light. Her eyes meet his and he smiles at her with his adorable dimples showing deeply with all the love he holds for her pouring from his eyes.

They go through the ceremony in a blur, never breaking eye contact as she stands in a light white dress with shades of blue worked in to it, a crown of white and blue stones across the top of her hair with blue flower pins in her hair to hold it back off her face. He's glad their daughters look so much like her because she's perfect.

She knows he's lost in his mind, so she steps up on her toes and kisses him eagerly when the talking is over. He almost stumbles back, not expecting her to kiss him, but he recovers and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his body. Finally, she's Mrs Mikaelson; his wife, his lover, his best friend, his confident... his everything.

They lie in bed, silk sheets over their body as they look out of the windows to the night cityscape of Paris, the Eiffel tower lighting up before them in the centre of their view. "Rome, Paris, Tokyo," he whispers in to her ear as she lies back against his chest. "I'll take you anywhere you want, my love." She smiles and turns in his arms, her body lay flat against his as she kisses his neck. "Lets start small, Disney Land, I think is more appropriate," she teases, "You know, what with us having a _six_ children to tend to after these are born." He smirks and kisses her deeply, holding her close as he rolls her on to her back.

"I love you," he breathes as she peppers his face with light kisses. "As I love you," she whispers back, staring in to his eyes as they move together. The room fills with the sound of their love making and their declarations of love. "Forever and Always," he pants, resting his forehead against her. "Always and Forever," she beams back, kissing him before they fall asleep as Mr and Mrs Mikaelson; parents, lovers, best friends, survivors.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Caroline checks on the twins, smiling as Klaus tells them a story despite them being asleep already. Once he's done - the princess saved and married to the prince and the trolls imprisoned forever - he places them in their cribs and turns to the door, smiling at her lovingly. "I love you," she beams as he wraps his arms around her and shuts the door behind them. "I love you," he repeats, kissing her sweetly on the lips as he walks her to the bedroom.  
"How were they?" She asks before things get further and she ruins the mood. "Just fine, Violet's temperature is lower and Andrew hasn't shown any signs of catching it," he tells her, kissing her neck. "Now, can I have my wife for the night or are you in mother hen mode still?" He teases before sucking on her pulse points.

He chuckles when she moans and tugs on his hair demandingly, bringing their lips back together as he drops her on the bed. His hands roam over her body, squeezing her breasts under her pyjama top and -

The door opens slowly and they roll off each other as Amelia steps in with a weary look on her face. "What's up, baby?" Caroline asks as Klaus hides in the bathroom. "I had a nightmare," Amelia mumbles, "Can you sing to me again." She looks to the bathroom, putting one finger up to Klaus before taking are of Amelia. He growls at his misfortune, climbing back in to be and waiting for his wife to come back childless.

He stirs awake to kisses along his stomach and hair tickling his skin. He opens his eyes to Caroline straddling him and making her way up his body until she meets his eyes. A low growl escapes him as she pushes away when he tries to kiss her. Her quiet giggle fills the silent room before bites her lip sexily, pulling her tank top over her head. He sits up and captures one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting as she moans, fingers running through his hair madly as he swaps to the other breast and teases her breasts until they're swollen and hard.

She pulls away his boxers whilst he tugs away her pyjama pants, shifting on to his knees with her on his lap. She slides on to him slowly until he completely fills her, both moaning with pleasure as he wraps his arms around her. His hands splay out on her back and hold her waist as he closes the distance between them to capture her lips with his own. She lifts up until just his tip still rests inside her, slamming down on him hard and fast. Their heavy breathing mixes together as she holds his face in her hands and looks down in to his eyes.

They move together, her thighs hitting his hips and her ass smacking loudly against his thighs. Her breasts bounce freely against his chest, nails breaking the skin as she drags them down his back. They release together, silent scream stuck in their throats and eyes connected in pure adoration and love. "Forever and Always," he breathes, lying back as they get their breath back. "Always and Forever," she replies, kissing him before leaning over the bed to collect their clothes in case one of the kids makes a surprise appearance. She falls asleep in his arms, leg over his stump and head on his chest. He looks down at her as he smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear.

* * *

He never thought he'd love but then Caroline happened. He never thought he'd be a goo father but their children were born. He never thought he'd marry but then she said yes. He never thought he' love her more than he could but then every day until their death happened where they died together in their sleep with hours between them; he never wanted to live without her, so he didn't. He never thought he'd be happy but then he found his light; an one can only hope there's an afterlife for them to love each other in too.

* * *

**AN: There you have it, the final chapter of the story. They had six kids and died old with many a grandchild running around with the Mikaelson name. Yes, everyone else had kids too and everyone was happy and I'm sad because this story is over. BUT like I said in my announcement, I'm writing two more stories. They might not be up for a while because I'm actually planning these two and editing them a lot. I hope you liked this, and I hope you like my new stories.  
**


End file.
